Taming the Yellow Moon
by saynventeen
Summary: One unrealistically faithful night brought them together. A student who has a night job and an over protective , perverted teacher. Emotions will go high and the class 3-Z is in it AU . #earlyWARNING
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys ! so im back with a GinTsu fic. Yeh know , this story has been lurking me for almost half a year now and i was so inspired because i got a toothache**

**yes you read it right a DARN TOOTHACHE..**

**i got nothing to do so i wrote this **

**THIS WILL BE A MULTI CHAPTER**

**DISCLAMINER : I OWN NOTHING **

**Please do enjoy ! - Sayn **

* * *

The sky was bright as dark. Winds blew from place to  
Place. Tainting the windows with cold moist from the winter snow. It was a quarter to eleven that time. Drunkards are roaming around the place. Some old men are ogling young ladies outside the bars. Kissing and dragging them to a love motel near by.

He walk in his winter boots. Having that nonchalant face, a snow flake landed on the tip of his nose which he blew up right away. He notices that his eyeglasses are like those tainted windows with moist. He grabs and smudge the remaining moist on it with his scarf as he stroll the sin street of night life.

Blowing off some heat to his gloves, he stopped as he took a note from his winter jacket pocket. Reading the note inside that said " Opium ,9 o'clock "

He sighed basically he was so darn late. He wasn't planning on going though but it was Christmas day and he was left alone. Kagura , who was his niece spend the holidays with her father in abroad. He had no choice but to give in with Hasegawa's invitation to a night club. He was a man of his twenties and he has needs, one of it is spending the night with a hot chick in bed and not a sermon from his auntie who lives next door " Darn that old hag.. Wouldn't even give me some money for the holidays" he said as he scratch his silver hair in agitation

He stopped and look from left to right above. Scanning a sign where its says "Opium Club"

"The heck is that place anyway?!"  
As Gintoki was looking from place to place an old man shouted

" Hey, Gin-san over here!"

As Gintoki noticed the familiar voice he look towards his further left and saw Hasegawa waving at him while carrying a beer on his hand

"oi! You're late man! You have me waiting here for hours!"

"what?! Why have you been waiting for me? Are you and idiot! You could froze down right if i didn't come"

" hehehe " Hasegawa started to scratch his head " But , i know you'll come"

Gintoki gave him a questioning look

"well coz your like me.. Only a madao in the making " Hasegawa gave Gintoki a thumbs up while shaking ferociously because of the lack of winter clothes. Only wearing his brown jacket and pants. Showing his bear belly to the world

" Oi oi oi! I ain't a madao ! Dont jinx my future! " Gintoki detested madly towards his friend

* * *

As Hasegawa and Gintoki entered the club, Gintoki halted and grab Hasegawa by the shoulders as they were walking a dark hallway while hearing a little bit of club music

"oi whats the hold up?" Hasegawa asked as he turned his head halfway towards Gintoki

"oi, i was just wondering, Where did you get the tickets anyway? " Gintoki's brow arch as he looked towards Hasegawa

"hahahaha! Don't you worry about it Gin-san, i can assure you that this tickets are legit! So stop worrying and lets get the ladies!" Hasegawa gave him an assurance look. Gintoki only sighed and followed Hasegawa towards the Red velvet doors that's dividing them to the heaven of sins

"yeah.. Maybe i could even wing a girl tonight " Gintoki thought as he drools his way to day dream

As The two approached the Doors. They saw two Big bouncers outside of it. The two halted

"you got tix?" Said the Dark skinned bouncer o the right as he stares towards the two.

"ye-yeah.." as Hasegawa pulled the tickets from his right pocket and presented it to the bouncers

The bouncer gave first them and the tickets some alternating stares before opening the doors to the so called heaven the two dreamed of tonight.

As they entered the club. Lights were roaming around the place. Different shades of blue red and green was motioning everywhere. Some are dancing on the floor and some drinking at the bar. The place was loaded with different types of people. Heavy music was heard everywhere.

The two was mesmerize on how many people are partying in this type of holiday. as they walk through the Bar they noticed that the girls are wearing some type masquerade mask.

Both thought that it was the theme of the holiday and didn't give it much attention as they struggled their way towards an empty table. Some girls ogled Gintoki as he walk towards the table.

"it looks like you're already popular Gin-san" Hasegawa said as he situated himself at the chair

" Hahaha! Cant believe my charm is working tonight!"

Gintoki was starting to get into the mood as the loud music banged his mind and the smell of hot girls on the floor lingered on him. He looked from place to place and found a waiter. He holler at it. The waiter walks towards the two  
Men. Hasegawa whispered to the man to get them some hot chicks for the night. The man bowed and went to the back of the club to get some ladies.

A few minutes later, two women walk towards and them and situated next to the guys. Both were wearing mask to hide their identities.

The one that Hasegawa got was a curvy woman but with a flat chest. She was a brunette. Hasegawa did not gave any attention to the chest though as he started to flirt towards the lady.

On the other hand, Gintoki got the perfect body chick. She has curves plus a plump  
Lips to go with it. Having a blonde for the night really pumps his gears up.  
He gave a smug smirk as he and Hasegawa ordered up some drinks.  
They started to go drinking throughout the night. The girls were flirting and giggling. It was already around 2am as the two guys were already drunk to their bones.

The sound of the bass drop alarmed their thoughts. It dawned to them that it was already time to get the real show on the road.

Gintoki who had a smug looked leaned towards his date and whispered for them to go for the night.

On the other hand, Hasegawa choose to go home as he was still loyal in his own way to his ex-wife. Reminiscing his life, he went home sobbing. As for Gintoki, he lead his way and his date towards the nearest love motel which was only across the streets.

His head was on clouds as he had problems walking towards the elevator with the girl beside him.  
Hearing the ring when they reached their floor, they fled their way towards room 405 . Gintoki opened the room as he grab the girl on his right and trowed her into the bed.

He was ready to get to heaven when he noticed the girl was still wearing her mask.

"Oi, you have plans putting that off?"  
Gintoki arched brow towards the lady under him.

The girl only gulp as she looked into the mans eye. She was mesmerize  
As she saw the color of blood inside the mans eyes.

"Oi.. You okay?" Gintoki asked as he got up from his position and sit onto the bed

"You know, I'm alright with the mystery and stuff but i got to know whom im with yah know" Gintoki said with his deadpanned tone as he picked his nose

The girl was about to answer when they both heard a loud thud from the other side of the room.

both were alarmed.

"Seems like their having fun.." Gintoki stated as he looked towards

Then another thud again

"Really having fun.."

Then another.. Louder

Then louder

"OI! I know your having fun but you don't need to show it off! "  
Gintoki got pissed

A LOUDER THUD CAME

"THATS I-"

He was about to stand up and walk  
Towards the door when the wall collapse. Both Gintoki and the girl with him was shocked. Eyes bulging and mouth gaping.

The layers of bricks fell down on the floor and smokes and dust diffuse the area. Gintoki fell down on a sitting position on the floor as a person came out of the smoke

'Wtf?! Wtf?! How wild can they be?!'  
Gintoki thought as he stared at the shadow on top of him..

Slowly the shadow became a form to a person.

Gintoki saw some linen on the form and before he knew it , it landed on top of him.

He fell flat on the floor as the smoke started to clear. He opened up his eyes and saw a girl whose on top of him. Both of her hands was on the either side of his head. He looked into the eyes of the woman.  
He was shock on how pretty her beautiful purple eyes were and her curled long locks fell. He also saw her popping out cleavage because of her low v neck red dress.

When the girl noticed this. She felt angry and Slap the hell out of The man below her.

*slap*

"WTF was that for?!"

"Ye perverted bastard!" She shouted

" OI! Youre the one wh-" Gintoki was cut off when the girl gave him a  
German supplex.

The girl, who was in the bed was shell shock on how strong the girl was. The girl eyed her for minute then smirk.

"oi! You slut get back here! " a loud voice was heard

The girl was alarmed and got to her knees and fled the scene  
Another man was scene going through the wall and chasing after her. The only person was left on the room was a supplex gintoki and a shocked lady on the bed.

The lady take of her mask and walk towards the man who was supplex to the ground.

Gintoki was starting to have consciousness. The world was still spinning. The girl helped him to get up.

Gintoki's eye sight went to blurred to focus when he noticed the girl beside him

"oi what the hell?!" Gintoki was yet again shock

"Huh"

" uhm- hahahah.. You know you look hahah.. Better with the mask..  
On..HAHHAHA" Gintoki was picking and scratching his head ferociously...  
His nose was starting to bleed when ..

*knock knock*

Both looked towards the door

" uhm.. *cough* it looks like you've done some property damage here sir"

"Oi! I did what?! It wasn't me!" Gintoki protested

The manager at the door stared at him as two police started to walk inside the room and handcuffed him.

"oi ! Oi! " Gintoki tried to run away as sweat run down his face

"hm.. It looks like this will go in your bill sir or else will sent you to jail"

"WHAAAAAT?!"

* * *

Please review if i have any errors .. personally its 3 am in the morning and im awake writing this so forgive me :D

HAHAHAHA KUDOS my friends!

\- please do support -


	2. Chapter 2

**Day two of my toothache T_T**

**anyway thanks for the support guys. i appreciate it. You guys give me a reason to update **

* * *

She was running. Panting. The heels on her shoes are ready to crack open as she rushes her way to safety. The snow keep pouring down as she parkour, trying to escape the earlier man she was with at the hotel

"Darn! I knew I drugged him right!" She cussed quitely to herself.

It was almost dawn. Still she was escaping. How she hated how her Christmas turned out to be so shitty.

"Didn't even got a single penny from that man" she said as she run

She strolled her way around town earlier to get the man out of her sleve. He was not backing down, but around the time she got to the near bridge and hid under it, he loss track of her basically he got exhuasted and left

"darn bitch!" He cussed into thin air

It was already morning when she got back to her house downtown. It was a simple comfty home. A little gate at the front. A small garden where her sister spend almost her time everyday and a two storey house they've rented for the past few years.

She quickly sneaks into the house as she knew her sister will be awake anytime soon. She carefully opens the door, trying to not make it crack.  
It was a go when she heard nothing inside. She carefully closed the door and gave a heavy sigh. 'Finally I could sleep'

then the lights went on.  
'SHIT' she cussed inside

" Where have you been all night Tsukuyo?" The always calm gentle voice she always hear was now stern and questioning

She turned her head and saw her Sister on a wheel chair staring back at her. Brows arch, almost connecting.

" Y- yeh know the usual " Tsukuyo said as she tried to lighten up the scene

Hinowa facepalmed. She gave a heavy sigh

"look tsukuyo, i told you, you dont need to do this anymore.. We are free now. We could live normal lives like we wante-"

"BUT I CANT! And you know why I cant..." Tsukuyo blurted.

Hinowa was about to cry when his nephew called while going down the stairs and rubbing his eyes from the sand. Clad in his green pajama.

"what's all the ruckuss ma- Oh! Tsukuyo-nii sama!"

Tsukuyo wave at him, giving the child a fake smile.

" wha-whats the problem? You look weird Nii-sama"

Tsukuyo shook her head

" Hey, oh yeah! Wheres my present? Mother said that you couldn't come because you were buying me presents " the boy said hopefully to his aunt. Hinowa could only give Tsukuyo a stare

Tsukuyo looks at Hinowa then to Seita. Bending down to a sitting position and leveling herself to his nephew.

" Haha.. Dont be too excited, i have them .. I just hid them somewhere safe" She said as she patted the boy'sx head

" Now, now Seita dont rush your auntie " Hinowa said as she gave seita a gentle smile

"hai!"

"uhm.. I guess I'll sleep first.." Tsukuyo looked at Hinowa, giving her a small smile

" Tsukuyo..."

She proceeds to the second floor where her bedroom was. She locked the door and gave a heavy sigh. She looks onto the floor. After some minutes she went towards her dresser. Changing from her red dress and pulling the long curled wig she was wearing. Her natural blonde locks came to view as she stared at the mirror. She touched the single thing that she knew will always be the reason of her misery. Her scar.

The christmas break was already over. It was a start of a new semester at Gintama High school.  
The famous language teacher of the Gintama high strolled his way to the gates.

Instead of his usual nonchalant expression, he was pissed. Having to be forced to pay for the damages of that one evening. Being nag by his Aunt throughout the holiday was even much worst because of the incident.

Many students are starting to come to school. Though it was a little bit to early for class.

As he walks towards the faculty room he saw his co-teacher Zenzo who was reading a confiscated shounen jump.

" Oi, Sakata san! How was the party?" Zenzo said while turning the page of his jump

"What?" Gintoki gave him a questioning look

" huh? You know the one Hasegawa took you "

" Whaaaat?! i knew it! that's why the place was crowded with Fuglies! "  
Gintoki spat

"Oi! Dont you dare insult my women like that! You should be thankful i even gave you tickets! " Zenzo said. pissed. The two were eyeing each other. Both their brows were irking

" Oi! If you must know, I almost got arres-"  
Gintoki was cut off when he heard one of his students come in inside the faculty room. Both men were halted at the sper of the moment

" Gin-san.." Shinpachi interrupted as he closed the sliding door of the faculty

" oi, Patsuan " Gintoki said as he fixed his sight to the young boy in front of him

" well.. You see.. Kagura-chan and Okita san are making a ruckuss-"

"what? She's back already! Darn kid didnt even went straight home!" Gintoki said as he rushes his way towards the class 3-Z leaving Zenzo inside the faculty room.

He reached the room. When He opened the room a flying chair came up to him. Due to his fast reflex he dodged it and it smashed towards pachie sending him crashing towards the wall of the other room

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

"oi! The hell, whats the big Idea?!"  
Gintoki spat

As he entered the room he saw Kagura, his foreigner niece who's wearing her big round glasses and her hair was tied on two buns, and Sougo, a very handsome young man with a sandy hair holding some steel chair and was about to hit each other while the whole class only stared at their quarrel.

" Gin-chan! " Kagura turned to her uncle with glee

"oh, Dana" Sougu gave a wave to Gintoki

Kagura dropped the chair she was holding and run towards Gintoki

" Gin-chan "

" Kagura "

The scene turned into somewhat a shoujo scene where two long lost friends have met again. Sparkles and twinkles covered the room

The whole class only stared in confusion as the two came to each other

" Gin-chan i missed you " Kagura said as she run towards his uncle

" You brought my imported candies?" Gintoki said with sparkles in his eyes as he run towards his niece.

*Spak!*

Kagura gave him a hit in the head with her feet , inheriting that yato strength she sent him flying towards the classroom board. Faced hit the solid matter

" Oi! The heck. What was that for?!"

" I hate you Gin-chan! Your only concern is your candy!" Kagura glared at him

" oi. That was our deal right? You bring me candies after your trip!"  
Gintoki said as he stands up

*BLEEH!* Kagura sticks her tongue out and pouts. She then returns to her seat.

Gintoki then sighed and dusted himself up. The bell rang. Indicating the start of the class.

" okay. Well.. As I can see there are no new people inside this class" Gintoki said deadpan as he eyes his class.

He saw his regular students, Shimura Tae , the brunette girl and Shinpachi's older sister. Beside her is her childhood friend kyuubei, a girl with two pig tails and wears an eye patch.

Infront of them was was Tama and Catherine. And on the side of the windows are Kagura and Sougu, one of the student disciplinary committee.  
' yeah right..' Gintoki thought as he stares at Okita

" well then, let the class begin "

-  
The class ended and Gintoki, Shinpachi, Otae and Kagura are ready to go home.  
As they walk towards the gates of the school Otae notices that Gintoki did not bring his motor to school

" Uhm.. Gin-san , wheres your bike?"

" Oh yeah, i didn't see it either.. " Kagura added

Gintoki only just gave a dark aura as he remembered that he could not even afford some gas because his whole 4 months salary was alotted to the damaged building..

" That darn bitch.." He cussed

" what? " Otae questioned looking at him

" Huh? ah .. HAHAHAHAHA! Nothing! I just didint feel like bringing it you know. I need some exercise for once in a while.." Gintoki lied and gave a nervous laugh

The three only stared at him. Not believing anything he said

" well.. Its better that to have an old man growing in the house right?" Kagura said as she shruggs her shoulder

" Oi! I aint that old! "

* * *

They were on the town street. Some boutiques was on the sides. People scattered as they buy there way to groceries and clothes. Kagura wanted to have a detour and buy some new clothes and even treat them after returning from abroad.

Gintoki was not the one to decline as it was free food. It was days of cup noodles and he needs real food.

They make their way to an empty table at Wack'donalds. As Kagura and Shinpachi volunteered to Order at the Counter, only Otae and Gintoki was left at the table. Otae started to stare at her home room teacher.

She started to blush once they met eye to eye. They were on the either side of the table. She almost felt that doki doki feeling when Gintoki started to pick his nose

" what up? " Gintoki said with his famous dead fish eye

Otae only gave him an irritated look "Nothing.." She shook her head

" Ne- Gin-chan.."

"Hmm?"

Otae was ready to start to conversation when she noticed that something Got Gintoki's attention as he was looking on towards her back

" whats the problem Gin-san?"

Gintoki the stood up and was about to go when Kagura and Shinpachi reached their table carrying some food

" whats up Gin-san?" pachie asked

" Huh , I - ah.. I forgot uhm... I havent checks some paper works at school yet.. So I have to go.." Gintoki is getting hesistant to go as he look back and fort towards Kagura and the entrance door

" Huh? What are you saying? School just started today so.." Shipanchi was cut off when Gintoki rushed outside of the food chain

" I'll just see you later Kagura!"  
He said waving while rushing outside the store

" She's here! " He said as he rushes towards the outside streets

* * *

**R&amp;R. i cant really think much today because of this toothache my whole body is on spartan xD**


	3. Chapter 3 : SFX : BOING BOING

**Day Three**

**Well i think my gums went numb now. I'll get my tooth remove maybe tomorrow. Wish me luck guys**

**So hey its the 3rd chapter and i hope you continuously Support me and my random ideas**

**BECAUSE DAMN i love GinTsu..**

**BTW, anyone read the new released manga today? **

**I CRIED LIKE A BITCH GUYS T_T**

**THE GORILLA REALLY GAVE US A CONTINUOUSLY ROLLER COASTER AWESOME ARCS IN THE MANGA.**

**UPDATE : GINTAMA WILL BE ON AGAIN ON APRIL *confetti***

* * *

Gintoki run up to the streets hoping to catch a certain blonde that owed him four months of salary.

* * *

As he and his student was situated inside the food chain, he saw a blonde woman came out of the comfort room from the far end of the store. As he grind his pinky inside his nose to gather that unwanted booger that has been there for a few hours now, He focused on to the blonde... Then it Hit him.

'its her! I know that chest anywhere!'

And that's when he skedaddle outside of the food chain in rush to catch up the blonde that almost made his life miserable.

It was crowded. People walking everywhere.  
Streets that roams with students and shopper. Since it was the first day of school , students from different types of school went out on a group date .

"Where is she?!" He hisses

He turned to a corner of a street where there were smaller numbers of stopped at a pedestrian. The traffic signal was on go as it lit to green. He pants as he looks from left to right. As he steps towards the pedestrian lane where people are waiting for a go. He breathed heavily. He pushes both of his sleeves up as he felt it was a hindrance to his venture. He also loosened up his necktie that was disarrange as he ran for a hassle.

'crap where is she?!'

As the traffic sign was almost at its last countdown. He pressed his eyes . ' maybe this isn't my lucky day huh' he breathed the anger out. As he took a step back, still with his eyes closed. With a little bit of air he breathed out he opened his first that came to view to him is a kid running towards the other side of the street even though the street still counted to its last number

'SHIT!' He cusses

"SEITAAAAA!"

He run up to the kid. Hoping his speed could clasp the arm of the kid.

As the kid turned his head towards the voice that called him, he saw a flash of light that directed towards his eyes, blinding him. Sounds of horns clouded his hearing. He was about too scream as a red van was almost to close for him. That was when he felt a fast swoosh of air. He felt he stumble on the cold floors of the street but he didn't feel anything. That was when he opened his eyes and saw a silver haired man holding him. As the man opened his Seita saw the color of blood in his eyes.

"U-uh.." He was about to speak when

" oi! Are you an idiot or something? If you want to die so badly don't bother anyone! " the man screamed at him.  
The kid was speechless.

"I-ah.. I'm.."

Gintoki " darn kid, good thing you're still alive.."

The man from the red van parked as he run towards the scene. People where looking and are focus on them

" excuse me sir.. Is that kid okay?"

Gintoki was shocked that the man approached them. Seita was about to speak to the man and tell the man that he is okay when the man who save him covered his mouth with a hand

"NO HE IS NOT! YOU SHOULD PAY FOR YOUR DAMAGES! HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

The man was shock with the intense level of the voice of the man

Seita only gave Gintoki a confused look. "Uhm ahh"

Gintoki only shhed him

" Uhm I'm really sorry sir i-" the man bowed to them both.

" Yes i may pay for the damages, but i think the kid is not dead so.."

" He is? Uhm ah.. (Darn!) Hahahaa! But he got bruises still! Look at this poor brat! " Gintoki said as he pointed to Seita with his hand

" ah.. Yes, i will.. First uhmm may i know who you are? " the man asked as he scratched his head

" Uhmm.. I- I'm his brother! Cant you see the resemblance!"

The man eyes them both. Back and fort...

" uhm..i couldn't really.."

" What? Cant you see we are both humans here! Therefore we are brothers!" Gintoki proclaimed. Still Seita was speechless with this man.

" uhm i.."

"Seita? Seitaaa?" A voice was heard afar

Seita looks towards the other side of the streets where they came and saw his Aunt trying to find him in the sea of people " Nii-san! I'm over here! " Seita said as he wave his hand towards the lady he saw.

Both Gintoki and the man looks towards the woman from the other side of the street. She was wearing a black jacket, denim jean and rubber shoes as she rushes towards the scene

" Oh you darn kid! Ive been looking everywhere fer yah! " Tsukuyo said as pants when she reached them.  
Both the men just stared at her..

" what's all this? you caused a ruckus didn't yah?!" Tsukuyo said as she beamed her deathly stare at the kid. Never minding the man that carries her nephew

"Uhm.. I- its really is my fault miss.." The man said as he scratch his head.

Tsukuyo only averted her stare at him.

" uhm.. hahahaa! As i can see you are a relative.. Uhm here is my card, just call me for the payment for his medication " the man gave Tsukuyo a card before she could even strangle him to death. The man bowed to them as he scrams towards his car and escapes

" that son of a -"

" Nii-san I'm fine!" Seita said as he grabs hold of Tsukuyo's jeans.

"Fine fi-" as Tsukuyo turned her ways to her nephew she saw the man that was crouching down looking at her

She felt a blush came up, as it was the first time she encountered this..

" W-what?!" She said as she blushed.

" boing.." Gintoki said as he looks towards her

" what?" She questioned

" Your boobs went boing " he said blankly as he stands up still  
Looking at her

She felt flustered same time harassed at the mans words towards her. Even worst there is a kid with them

" Oi you darn pervert what did ya sa-" she was about to hit him with all her might when he caught her right arm..

They looked at each others eyes.. Tsukuyo felt really embarrassed now..

"Nii-san, whats boing?" Seita asked innocently as he looks towards his savior and aunt

"Wha-aa" Tsukuyo said as she stared confusedly at her nephew .. That's when he spoke

" YOU! ITS YOU! "

Tsukuyo averted her stare at the man

" Me?! " She said as she tried to get away from the grasp of the man but to her dismay he was strong

" Who the hell are yeh?!" she shouted in front of the guy's face

" You don't remember me?! you darn missy.. Its because of you that I'm almost homeless now!" Gintoki shouted at her. Not even giving a damn to those people who are on the streets eyeing their scene. People started to whisper. Tsukuyo noticed this.

" oi! I don't give a damn if yer homeless or not! I don't even know you! " she spat

" You don't know me? You don't remember that night when you jump at me at the hotel huh?! " Gintoki blurted out the whole sentence which caused all of the people to go 'whoa' some of the guys around whistled. Tsukuyo went flustered and embarrassed seeing that what he said gave off a different meaning to those around them..even Seita was shell shock

"Nii-sa-san?" Seita said with mouth gape

" Oi! What the hell are you saying! Take that back yah idiot! People are misundersta-" She was cut off when he saw the deathly stare that the man gave her. Then it hit her. ' that eyes, i saw that somewhere..'

" wait a minute! You-"

" You're darn right I'am!" Gintoki said as she grabs her more tightly and started to move

" Oi what- where the yell yah think yer taking me bastard?! " Tsukuyo said as she tried to ge out of the grasp of the man. But her move was futile ' darn this man is strong!' She thought

" Shut up! And stop moving! " as Gintoki turned to her which gave her a shock.

" Huh! If you wont lay some cash I'm gonna budge! " Tsukuyo said sternly  
Two looking from eye to eye..intense atmosphere started to envelope them.

" So your talking about cash now?!"

" darn right I'am!"

Both did not noticed that the intense aura of them brought them a  
Little closer. Face to face, almost inches away

" Thats it! " Gintoki declared as he,  
Out of anger, carried Tsukuyo out put her in his shoulder.

" what the hell you-" she said shocked at the man's bold move

Leaving only Seita shock at the situation

Then he turned towards the kid

" Yow kid youre okay right? I'm gonna borrow you Nii-san for a while" he said as he wave his hand towards The kid.

" oi! Don't yah think that my nephew will allow you! Seita!" She said as she struggled in the mans arm. She tried to wobble, even elbowed the man but her efforts was put to waste

" Just get her home before dinner kay? " Seita answered as he grew further to them.

" Oi what?!" She said as she tried to eye her nephew

" Yeah yeah.. Go home safe kid" Gintoki said as he waved and fasten up his pace

" Good luck Nii-san! " Seita said as he wave Goodbye to them

That was when he did not see them anymore that he started to walk towards the direction to their house

"Hmm.. Maybe He's her boyfriend.."

* * *

PLEASE SUPPORT THIS FANDOM COZ HELL THEY'RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER

*loves and kudos to the readers*


	4. Chapter 4 : Dango Over Flowers

**Gome.. i was a little bit late to update. **

**I gotten really sick after my toothache. I celebrated new year in my bed ...**

**any..**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR READERS!**

**new year means new chapter update :)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! keep em Coming **

* * *

It was closed to sunset where everything was almost perfect and at peace. Everyone was ready too sit back and relax and have a quite evening.

lovers would be at the near by river or at the beach holding hands just taking it to themselves on how the sky was so red orange with a tinge of yellow. As the birds flew by so as two people who are sweetly in tacked with each other. Sharing the sweetness of the peaceful neighborhood near by the river

Any lovers who'll walk pass them will surely envy how close this two are. Showing off their public display of affection will surely beat anyone whose anyone with a love life.. or so the people think as they saw those two..

"Oi yah old man get yer mitts off me!" the lady on a lad's shoulder shouted as she tried her best to scram away from the grasp

" Talk all you want but i wont let you go lady " the man said as he fixed his dead fish eyes on the road not even flinching in every escape plan from the woman

" What the hell'as yer prob?! " She spat as she looks at the face of the man that carries her like a sack of rice

the man did not gave her a single glance

" basically its you " Tsukuyo only eyed him. She was seriously getting pissed. Only a tinge of another crap from this man, she'll really kill this man

" WHERE THE HELL ARE YE TAKING ME?!" she exploded

" to your rightful place weeks ago" He said with monotone

" What!?"

" The police, cant you be so shal-OWH MATTE! Owhhhhh!" Tsukuyo bit off his left ear resulting for Gintoki to let her go

" The heck is your problem?! " Gintoki spat while rubbing his bitten ear

" look old man, If yah need money i could give it ta yah but i cant give it in one give " She said as she put both of her hands on her hips

" So what do you propose? "

Tsuykuyo was surprise to see that the man in front of her gave her the attention she did not expect

" Oh yah know.. I could give yah my card and we could settle this on another day, see i got many things on my sleeve right now" She scratched her head trying to blurt out lies that may convince Gintoki

" Im not buying it " Gintoki said as he picked his nose and toss the foreign object immediately living a disgusted Tsukuyo

there was a moment of silence between the two

"..."

*GROWWWLL*

a foreign sound breaks the ice between the two as Gintoki felt a little bit hungry.

" I say for your first payment, you should buy me food " He grabs hold of Tsukuyo's hands and scans the place for any food stall. It was getting dark as the sun sets.

Gintoki was dragging Tsukuyo, on the other hand Tsukuyo was trying to resist his grasp

" let go off me! i could walk yah know! " She said as she struggles on pulling back her arms

"Fine" He loosened his grasp towards her. Some red marks were seen on her arm as Tsukuyo scans it.

" But just to be sure " He took out a piece of steel inside his pocket and locked it with his and her hand. Tsukuyo was left astonished as she see's the object connecting her to him

" Oi why do you have handcuffs?! Are you a police or sometin ?! " Tsukuyo started to sweat. She scans the man in front of her ' he doesn't look like one.. looks more like criminal to me rather than a police but ... shit!' She got absorb with her thoughts that she not notice Gintoki looking at her

" What!? " She blurted when she noticed

Gintoki only gave her a smirk then turns around to find a place to eat ,living Tsukuyo dumbfounded

* * *

" Tadaima! " Seita uttered while closing the door to their house.

" Okaeri " Hinowa said even though the voice sounded that it was a far

Knowing where his mother was he went straight to the kitchen. He wasnt wrong , he see's his mother on a wheelchair making some dinner. As he stroll towards his mother he smelled something spicy

" Okaa-san what are you making? " Seita came close to his mother , seeing some spices at the counter

" Oh , hi dear. I', making curry for dinner " Hinowa said with her ever warming smile.

" hmm.. so that's why it smelled delish! "

Hinowa noticed that there was another person missing.

" uhmm.. where's Tsukuyo dear? " Hinowa asked as she was pouring the curry to a bowl at the counter.

"Oh Yeah!" Seita declared happily while he claps his hand

Hinowa was astonished on how Seita reacted to question. She started to stroll her way to Seita. She pats his head

" Anything good happened? " Hinowa asked as she looks into the eyes of her eight year old

Seita nods

" What is it? "

" Nii-san, Earlier i met her boyfriend! " He said excitedly. Hearing this Hinowa was shocked and intrigued. Never did she expects that Tsukuyo , who swears that she trowed her womanhood away would ever consider a man after all she've been through

" Oh really? How did you met him dear? "

" It was amaaaazing! He saved me earlier "

" what do you mean?" Hinowa's curiosity turned into a face full of worries which Seita did not unsee

He starts to scratch his " You see, earlier at school there was a rumor that a new sweet shop opened down town so when uhmm.. Nii-san picked me up I drag her towards the store but because of too much excitement i crossed the street without .. " He looks up to his mother, he felt a very dark aura coming out of her .. ' oh gash' ... he continued " Without looking at the traffic sign.. But! He saved me in time! Nii-san's boyfriend so It was okay Okaa-san.. " he bowed his head. He felt that because of him his mother and auntie would be really hurt if it weren't for his carelessness. He knew he was in trouble and expected this but much to his surprise Hinowa grabs hold of him and hugged him tight

" Good thing you're okay " She pats her son's head. Seita was on the brink of crying when Hinowa pulled her and looks into his eyes

" So Nii-san is with her boyfriend right now? "

Seita nods and snorted the snot that was already coming out of his nose

" hahaha.. tell all the details okay? " Hinowa puts down Seita on the floor as the two started to prepare for dinner

* * *

they were in the middle of an old district inside the city. There were much less people walking by. it took them about thirthy minutes of quarrel and dragging before both of them got safely at an Old dango place. It was already pass seven. Both of them waited for their Dango orders as they sited at an old wooden stall outside of the store. Gintoki scans the place. It wasn't much different from the last time he has been here. The Konpeitou Dango Shop. Some Christmas ornaments where putt up bu the old and relaxing ambiance of the place stayed. Adding up an old man and his cross dressing megane waiter with red lipstick , that holds a great history of stories to talk about. This place really is a place for Gintoki.

Gintoki looks at the streets. There were a couple of abandoned and some new establishment across the Dango shop. One that caught his eye was a shop on the further right which the sign says " Andromeda ". He concludes that there will be a new cake shop across and with the new cake shop comes new cute waitresses. He was starting to fantasize some girl in cute maid costumes.

" You're Disgusting " Gintoki was pulled out of his lalaland when he looks towards his side, seeing a blond woman sitting next to him while eyeing her watch

" Stop imagining lewd thing yah old perv " She said as she stared back at him

"Oi I'ant old! And I'ant imagining things! I'm only hungry! HUNGRY! " Gintoki lied through his Embarrassment. He started to tint a tinge of tomato when Tsukuyo read his mid

" Yeah right " Gintoki was shocked when Tsukuyo pulled something in her right arm inside her jacket pocket. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up

" What? " She looks back at him when she caught him staring

" Nothing " He averted his stare towards the moon.

" Does your parents know you smoke? " He questioned sternly

Tsukuyo was taken back but answered " Don't need tah"

" Your gonna burn your lungs out " he said still looking at the beauty of the full moon

" im planning to "

" Your gonna die "

" That's good "

" You're really stubborn arent you " Gintoki was starting to get pissed

" doesn't concern you"

" oi if you die who's gonna pay me huh?! " He looks towards his companion

" That's better for my side old man " She looks at him

" how many times do i have to tell you I'm not that ancient! "

" you are to me yah perv "

He was gonna say something again when the owner of the shop brought them their dangos

An old man came out from the shop wearing matching green shirt and pants and was carrying the ordered dangos

" Wohohoo.. never did I expect danna would be tied down by a lady " The man stated as he was standing in front of the two idiots. They were dumbfounded by hhis statement

" Huh?" Both asked

The man only pointed at the handcuffs that were binds them

" Oi old man you got the wrong idea here! " Both blushed in embarrassment

" Hahaha! don't worry danna , this lady right here is really a catch " the man eyes Tsukuyo, He was fascinated on how pretty she was despite the scar that crosses her eyes

" I ain't this lady's old man , She has a debt to pay so i tied her like this " Gintoki tried to reason but he notice the man was still eyeing Tsukuyo

" Oi you even listening to me?! "

" look at those fine body.. " the man started to whisper to himself

" The fuck you just said?! " Tsukuyo started to get pissed at the guy

" Oi you jiji listen to me! " Gintoki tried to talk sens to him but he only handed Tsukuyo the Dangos

Gintoki Tried to stand up but he forgot that he was tied with Tsukuyo so she pulled him back

" Would you shut up?! " She exclaimed " Both of yah are pervs! "

"Oi i ain't a perv! "

" Oh don't worry danna i wouldn't take your wife away from you , you see I already got my eyes on my fine waitress over there " He started to point inside of the Shop

Showing a somewhat man dress as a lady with eye glasses and red lipstick. Both Tsukuyo and Gintoki was on the verge of hurling

" that ain't a waitress that's a waiter "

" How can you say that Danna , Look at that ass " Both of them looked at the waiter-ress inide the dango shop was starting to fidget in embarrassment.

' yuck... ' Both Tsukuyo at Gintoki thought

Tsukuyo noticed that the two men was so absorb of their battling conversation about the lady-man inside that she figured that she can take this chance to escape.

She looks at the Dango that she laid on the chair earlier and smirk ' this is it! '

She grabs something inside of her pocket as she thew her cigarette at the cold cement and crushed it with her shoes. She pulled a small bottle with powdered pigments inside. She looks towards the two man still continuing their conversation. With her free hand she opened the bottle. She took out the cork and poured some of the powder in Gintoki's Dango. ' This time, this sleeping powder will work ' .

It took up a couple of minutes and down right hard statements towards the waitress when both decided to end the conversation. Gintoki sighed as he laid back again in his sit. His stomach growled again, signaling his hunger. He looks to his side and saw the Dangos

" Hey you want some" He handed a stick to Tsukuyo which caused her to startle

" No , its my payment right. Its all yers "

".."

" by the way where did yah get the handcuffs? " She asked feeling a little nervous but she facade it with her deadpan expression

" Hahahaa, stop worrying I ain't no tax robber, I'm a teacher " Gintoki said as he took the first bite

" Then, What kind of teacher carries a handcuff?! "

" Its a secret " He turned towards her and winks. Causing Tsukuyo to blush. She tried to suppress her embarrassment with closing her eyes and breathing deeply ' bastard' she thought

Gintoki only took another second bite, not noticing how he affected her with his teasing manner

It was already quarter to nine when Gintoki finished his Dangos. It was a little bit slow considering he ordered more dangos and more dangos means that the sleeping powder did not work . Tsukuyo was starting to get irritated ' The hell's wrong with this guy!? I isn't it working ' Her brows were starting to ache as none of her plans works. That was when Gintoki asked for a glass of water and she thought ' to hell if he dies of overdose or not! ' As Gintoki was looking away she poured the remaining powder inside the glass.

Gintoki was starting to worry on why this woman started to get quite ' Maybe she's hungry but too shy to say ' he concludes

He did not bother asking her again if she wants some, its her fault anyway that he could not even afford a couple of Dangos

He grabs hold of the glass and was about to drink it when He see's Tsukuyo in his peripheral view eyeing him.

" what? " He asked , almost drinking the glass contaminated with sleeping powder

" Huh?! Nothing " Tsukuyo averted her gaze. Not showing how nervous she was if this time it'll take effect. She is known for being cold and good at hiding her emotions , she could not let him know, not only shrugged

It was the last zip when Gintoki felt a little dizzy and sleepy. His senses were starting to loosen. He felt his body relaxed. " what- whats happening? " He said a little a little sleepy.

" It works! " He averted his drowsy eyes towards Tsukuyo and seeing her smirk

" Oi what did yo- " that was the last sight and phrase he said before he fall back to sleep in a sitting position. Head is bowed towards the floor while he snores his way to lalaland

Tsukuyo then pulled a hair pin in her hair which almost loosen her pony tail. it was her escape route and it was not the first time she was handcuff. She've been to tougher situations before and not even a teacher could tie her down. She carefully pins the lock and when it clicked she took of the handcuffs from her hands. She examines the red marks that remains. She rubs it and ran as far away as possible from the silver haired man sleeping.

* * *

It was morning. the sun was shining as bright as ever as its rays reflected on a glass window on a language teachers bedroom.

The birds were chirping and the wind blew mindlessly. It was a great day indeed but not everyone of course.

A man who was left sleeping in the streets of an old district caught a cold and was laid back in bed. He missed the second day of school. No school means no pay and all was this because he let his guard down

" Darn it! " he exclaimed.

Gintoki could not move as he read his wednesday issue of shounen jump in bed. It was a little dark in his room but he liked it that way. on the side of his bed was his thermometer showing 39.5 degrees of heat. He walked his way home when the old man tried to woke him up and told him that the lady that he was with left him when he fall back to sleep. When he got home, Kagura was about to leave the house for school when she sees his uncle entering the house

" Gin-chan! where've you been?! I've worried sick ! " Kagura was about to nag about her night and morning to his uncle, nagging him about eating egg on rice and sadaharu pooping everywhere when Gintoki collapsed. Thanks to her Yato strenght she carried him to his bedroom on the second floor. She got his temperature and readied a cold compress for him before she left for school.

" Im gonna go now Gin-chan , the sadist challenge me yesterday about some contest today so i really have to go "

Gintoki only waved his hand, signaling her to go

" get well Gin-chan! "

And that was when he was left alone in his dying bed.

" Darn it, my back hurts.. " He was about to get up when Sadaharu entered the room

" Arf! " He said as he started to moves towards Gin

"Oi.. what the hell.. Sadaharu! "

Sadaharu jump off towards Gintoki. He licks of Gintoki's face and bit it

" Owhh.. owhh owwwwwhhh! "

* * *

it was already noon when Gintoki decided to buy some strawberry milk in the nearby market. He was sick and even missed Ketsuno Ana's forecast for the day.

That woman was really a misfortune to him.

As he walk his way inside the store with his blue shirt and jeans he saw the refrigirator that beholds his magical strawberry milk that can putt him off out of his misery at the further left. As he wander towards the refrigirator he did not see that he was about to hit someone

" ouch!" The girl exclaimed while all her belongins fell to the ground

" crap , I'm sorry.. I - " As he picked the fallen matters onto the ground Gintoki saw that there was a wheel in front of him ' crap dont tell me..'

As he picked up all the materials and saw eye to eye to person he bump into he quickly bowed to the lady on the wheelchair. She was a beauty even in her thirties though she was disabled

" Im sorry miss , i didn't see you soo.. "

" Dont worry it's alright. I'ts my fault that i did not hold my breaks. It was clumsy of me sir " She smiled at Gintoki while she pushes her way towards the exit carrying some bags that was more for her to carry. Gintoki only looked at her until she got out of the store. He the proceeded towards the dairy section to buy his milk

* * *

It was already noon when she Woke up. Dress in her PJ she walks down the stairs. Even in the morning she already tidied herself up. It was a must in her work at she'll always should look presentable. She was a beauty even without makeup. Making her way to the kitchen to see if her sister was anywhere inside the house.

" Hinowa? " She called out of thin ear

She went to the living room but still no sign of her delightful sister anywhere.

She has no work today , her boss hasn't called her since saturday. No work means no money, Adding up a total pervert to her debt list she started to think.

" where could i get the money that I owed that idiot ? "

As she lean on their couch , she saw a sticky note attached to the coffee table in front of her. Seeing that Hinowa was the only one doing this type of stuff she grab a hold of it.

"_ out to buy groceries , be back in a jippy "_

"Darn it. Why did she left me?! She couldn't carry all those stuff by herself!" She felt angry, it was her fault that Hinowa let her sleep in.

It was already midnight when she got home. Hinowa stayed awake waiting for her. Seeing that Tsukuyo was really tired she did not asked what happened but she gave Tsukuyo a very gentle smile which shocked her last night.

" I should go after her " She got up and went up stairs to get dress

* * *

**I've made this chapter somewhat long for the days i did not update**

**Hope ya'll enjoy.**

**SPOILER for the next Chapter :**

_" Oi what the hell are yeh doing here?! " Tsukuyo blurted as she saw the same guy she was avoiding to see for the past few days_

_" What? It's you that I Should be asking! ... Wait a minute You're my Student? " Gintoki exclaimed in front of the Principals office as the two stood there eyeing Each other_

_" Well this will be easier for me " Gintoki Smirk while Tsukuyo sweat drops_

* * *

**for the Dango shop reference please see Episode 66 of Gintama!**


	5. Chapter 5

**five days since i last updated **

**Sorry it's just that somethings came up**

**Here ya are! please enjoooooyy**

* * *

It just took him a couple of minutes to buy some strawberry milk right at the grocery store. Though he was saving for what money he has left, he still couldn't resist his daily dose of sugar specially his Milk. As he walks up to the exit door of the grocery, one hand carrying a plastic bag, he notices a shadow behind the glass door. As the door slide open, it revealed his Theory. It was the same lady he bumped into a couple of minutes earlier. As he stood there outside of the store, he looks to his left and saw the worry in the Lady's eye.

" Need a hand? " he asked even though he averted his stare to the Horizon.

Hinowa was startled and looks to her side and saw the guy she bumped into

"Excuse me?"

" i think you need a little help with those bags " he pointed at the bags that was on the either side of Hinowa's chair and two to her lap

" ah! Hahaha, you're right "

" mind if i give you a hand?" He looks at Hinowa

Hinowa only gave him a smile.

* * *

Its been a couple of minutes since she got out of the house. After changing from her night clothes to her casual ones, she quickly lock the door and left.

Dashing her way towards the grocery store she knew Hinowa would go, she stopped at an intersection.

" crap , which is it again? " she bit her thumb. Rethinking which way was it to the nearest grocery store.

Looking back and forth At the two direction in front of her, she started to get irritated.

" to hell with it! "

Trusting her instincts she went towards the direction to her right. Sprinting her way towards the grocery store. Little did she know that two people were walking on the other side of the intersection.

On both of his wrist hang some handful of grocery bags as he pushes a wheelchair which hold a very beautiful woman

" Sakata-san? " Hinowa asked out of the blue as she stare at the road in front of her

" hmm?"

" what do you do for a living?"

Gintoki stared at the top of Hinowa's head as he decided to answer her question

" I'm a language teacher "

" oh.. Really that's great.. What's school? "

" Gintama high, heard of it? "

Hinowa puts her hand under her chin as she tried to remember if she ever heard of the said school.

She shook her head

" I'm sorry , my family is new in this town, you see we've been moving continuously" she sighed

" hmm.. By the way , why do you ask? "

" hmm.. You see, i have a sister. Though she's still young, she's the one who brings the dough.." Hinowa started to sound gloomy as she  
Reminisce Tsukuyo

" but still, i want her to have an educational background. It could really help her to find a descent job.. "

" is that so? Hmm.. You still could enroll her , the school doesn't really care about late comers " he deadpanned, remembering that pain in the ass school he's been teaching for a couple of years

" really? That's good! I'm really considering it. Knowing that there will be good professors around, I'm at peace " She clap her hand as she tried to imagine Tsukuyo in her Highs chool uniform

" hearing how you say that i can say that your sister is a handful "

Hinowa only giggled. As she open her eyes, she saw her house on the other side of the street

" oh.. That's the one " she pointed out as Gintoki continued to push her towards the said house. He stopped at the entrance.

Hinowa brought out her arms to open the gate but Gintoki beat her to it.

" let me "

As Gintoki brought out the bag on the other side of the door of the house he eyes the inside of the house.

" uhm.. You could leave that there, I can handle it myself " Hinowa spoke as Gintoki turned his head to his back.

" o-okay.. I'm off the-" Gintoki was about to go out when

" wait.."

He looks back at Hinowa and see's her pulling out her purse

" no- its okay.." He tried to Disagree but Hinowa insist

" no, it's fine. I've troubled you " she handed out a couple of bucks

Looking at her, he remembered that he needed money. ' it isn't bad right? I helped her out '

" Sakatan-san? " Hinowa pulled him out of deep thought as she still was left hanging, still the money was on her hand

" well, if you insist " He sighed as he gets the money from Hinowa.

" uhm.. Thanks " he said as he Bid good bye to her

" take care "

As he was about to exit he turns his head half way, hand on both of his pocket as a bag of strawberry milk was hanging on one of his wrist

" uhm.. I'm looking forward for  
Your sister in our school " he said as he salute goodbye to her. With that he disappeared walking to the opposite road they've been earlier

* * *

Hinowa was busy putting the can of goods inside the cabinets in the kitchen when she heard the door open.

" Hinowaaa? " a panting girl called out as she closed the door

" in the kitchen "

As she entered the room, Hinowa turned to her and saw her sweating hard and panting

" oh heavens sake, what happened to you? " she went to the fridge and poured some water to a glass and handed over some to Tsukuyo who was leaning on the counter. She breathed in and out. Trying to recover some energy after running towards the store and to their house

" where.. Where were you? I was looking fer yah " she started to drink the handed water. Trying to take it all with one swift

After finishing, she fixed up her composure and went back to her normal  
Self.

" owh.. I've grocery shopped" Hinowa started to pull out some stocks from the grocery bag and situated it onto the table

" how did yah manage to go home? " Tsukuyo started to pull out a cigarette from her pocket. She lit it up and started to smoke. Letting the stress flow with every exhale of smoke she breathed out. It started to envelope the room

" I've gotten some  
Help from a very handsome man "

Tsukuyo eyed her from the corner of her eyes and saw her smiling. She started to scratch her head

" yah know, I'm not against your love life and ol but i think yah gotta tell seita bout that " Hinowa stopped from her work and giggled

" oh heaven no! I was thinking you were a better match for him than me.. "

Tsukuyo almost gag on her cigarette

" what?! Hell no. I already told yah, u thew away my woman hood a long time ago " she protested, she concealed the forming embarrassment from her face

" hahaha... I know "

Silence started to envelope the place as the two started to unload the bags of groceries and impute it to the drawers in the kitchen.

" oh yeah..Hey Tsukuyo..." She turns to her sister who was busy putting the same can goods in one row when she remembered something about the conversation she had earlier with a man named Sakata

* * *

"Gin-chan!" An almost growl of a monster to his ear send chills down his spine as his niece started to nag to him for going out while being sick off his ass

" why did you left bed you idiot.. Now look your even sicker than ever! " Kagura pointed at his uncle who's laying face down on their couch on the living room

" go awaaaay.. " Gintoki waves at her as he started to feel woozy. Everything was turning. Right after he got home , his illness kicked in. To tired to climb up the stairs to his room, he lump up and stayed on his couch until Kagura got home

" darn it Gin-chan, stop being sick already! " Kagura started to trash some pillows towards her Uncle

" you're not helping you idiot! " Gintoki started to get buried under their living room pillows , his niece is constantly throwing

"Hmp.. " she pouted, arms crossed while a sokunbo hangs from her mouth

" look, if you still couldn't come to school tomorrow, how the hell would we have money for fooooood! " she spat, looking pissed at her father figure

" that's your concern?! What kind of relative are you?!" Gintoki spoke through the pillow. Feeling the heat of his breath enveloping his face

" the kind that will eat you if you still slack off! " she walks towards her uncle who was slump to his couch.  
She hollered at her giant pet dog who swoosh towards the scene. Kagura started to lift his Uncle and situated him at Sadaharu's back.

" come on Sadaharu, let's put this idiot to his bed "

" arf! "

* * *

The swift breeze covered the whole school grounds as students started to enter Gintama high. Loads of leafs flowing by circling the motion of the air. It was a great day indeed.

" Hey Kondo-san... Just tell me.. what the hell are we doing here at the top of the school  
Building this early in the morning?! " A raven v-shape haired lad complained to his superior as he was dragged out of bed early in the morning.

" shhh it Toshi! Cant you see I'm working here " A gori- .. a man holding binoculars cleared as he eyes through his lens the Group of girls entering the school grounds

" work my ass! You-" he was cut off when a water balloon splattered onto his face. Causing his uniform to get wet

" you should shut up Hijikata-san.. "  
A sandy haired lad said as he was laying down on the floor with his signature mask covering his eyes

" Dont te-" another balloon hit him

" Darn it So- " and another

" Y- " and another

".."

And another

" WHAT THE HELL I DIDN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING?! " he said with great anger as he turns his attention to his kohai. An irking nerve crawl onto his forehead

" whoops.. Looks like I'm all out of balloons.. " he peeked through his mask as he tried to search for another balloon in his left. He sat up.

The wind started to let his beautiful hair flow. Swaying with the wind

" Why do you even have so many water balloons?! " Hijikata spat, trying to call Yamazaki thru his cell to bring him another uniform

" ohh.. Yeah I was supposed to drop this to that China girl .. " he deadpaned as he stared at his superior Eyeing girls

" what kind of disciplinary committee are you?! "

" Heh, if i know you're really into that china girl aren- " he was cut off when another balloon hit his face

" WTF?! I thought you were all out ?! "

" I guess I'm wrong " Sougo slowly turned his head towards Hijikata showing his smug face

" You darn brat ! I'll get you! " Hijikata was about to go to sougo when his phone answered

" taichou? " Yamazaki answered

"Wh-" Hijikata was held back

" Taichou , you need anything? "

"Darn it... Ah yeah.. Bring me another shirt will yah " Hijikata said as he started to unbottom his shirt

" looks like Okita-san is at it again.. " Yamazaki sighed thru the phone

" yeah .. Bring it quick " and with that he ended the phone call. Hijikata Walks towards his Commander. As he looks towards him through his phireperal view, he saw Kondo drowling

' what the hell?! ' Toshi thought feeling a little bit disgusted on how his superior acts like

Kondo sees her dream girl through the lenses of his Binoculars.

" Otae-chan never fails to  
Make me fall in love! " he says through drowling.

Otae was with Kyuubei. It was always a routine to come to school together for them. It was Otae stepped in the school ground that she felt chills.

" what is it Otae-chan? " both halted. Kyuubei looks at Otae-chan who looks troubled

"A ..A gorilla is nearby " Otae stated as she tried to look everywhere for a sign

" a what? "

It was when Otae looked up and saw her stalker.

" BULLSEYE! "

Kondo saw through his binocular Otae, and he saw a red light that shown through her eyes.

' shit ' he thought

Otae grabs a scissor inside her bag

" Kyuu-chan, can you move a little "

" a yes .. " as she moved a little further, she saw Otae readying her position.

Its like seeing a Goku going super saiyan. Electric fields started to envelope Otae, as she gathered Energy with all her might, people from the school ground stared as they saw Otae forms the perfect angle and threw the scissors with all her might towards Kondo.

" DIE GORILLAAAA! "

It was a bullseye. Even Hijikata and Sougo did not see it coming. The Scissors pierces through the lens and sent Kondo flying towards the wall with a scissor on his forehead.  
Dead. That what would Sougo and Toshi would describe their commanders Situation right now. Blank eyes, agape  
Mouth. And it also looks like His sould is leaving him.

" look , Kondo's soul is coming out.. Wait.. Isnt that a Di-" Sougo pointed As he walk towards his Superior...

" what the hell! Get it back idiot! " Hijikata hurried as he tried to pull Kondo's Di- i mean soul back to his Body..

People only stared at the scene as Otae fixes herself up. She claps. Then turns to Kyuubei, who was still amazed by her

" Now , Kyuu-chan where were we? "

The two continued there way towards the inside of the school, not bothering about what happened to the earlier scenario. People around were speechless.

Back to the top of the school building, sougo tried to slap his superior to life

" Oi Kondo-san wake up.. "  
He said as he slaps him back in fort

" You idiot! Stop being a sadist! " Hijikata shouted as he saw how red Kondo's face turned. Sougo only turned half way looking at Hijikata

" it would be better if it were you Hiji-baka " then he turns again to Kondo, continuing his earlier action

" Tssk.. Bastard! " Hijikata Sighed. He pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. It was really getting on his nerves on how They , the Student council of Gintama High, would be humiliated like that.. And all was because of their Idiot President.

" darn it.. How will i explain this to the Chairman.. " he Closed his eyes as he started to take off his Shirt, muscle flexed as he pulled it off. Body showing his inner muscles. Those biceps and abs that any girl in the school would die to see. He put his shirt on his Shoulder as he breathed in the toxins from the cigarette. The Bell rang.

" darn it! Where the hell is yamazaki?! " he pulled out his phone from his pocket and started to walk toward the edge of the building where the grills where. He was about to dial the number when he caught a glimpse of someone entering the school ground.

He stared. It was the first time of him seeing her. Also it isnt that hard for him to not notice her. The school ground was empty. Everyone was already inside the school. She was the only one left.

She was Clad with the formal school uniform, though it looks like the button on her chest were ready to explode. She was a babe. Hair in a pony tail and bag on her shoulders. She walks across the field. Looking collective and nonchalant

" she looks aggressive " Hijikata whispered out of thin air

Hijikata also notice the Scar that crosses her perfect face. He was cut out of his enticement when the door of the rooftop opens

" Taichouu! Here's your clothes! "  
Yamazaki yelled

Hearing something, Tsukuyo looked up and Saw a half naked guy staring at her

" Shit ! " Hijikata cuss as he averted his stare from her to Yamazaki.

" Dammit Yamazaki " he Grabs the newly clean school  
Uniform from Yamazaki and turned his sight towards the lower field but to his surprise she was gone

the second bell rang

" looks like we need to Go back "  
Hijikata stated as he buttoned up his Shirt and walks towards Kondo, who was starting to get consciousness

She started to walk towards the principles office. She was redirected by the schools Janitor that she saw at the Entrance.

" what kind of school is this?! What kind of school has a naked guy so early in the morning " she murmured as she stopped from the outside of the Principles office.

" darn it, if it weren't for Hinowa's request i wouldn't be even doing this crap " she Started to knock at the door. Much to her surprise an old man with Green skin and an antennae attached to his forehead opened the door

Tsukuyo was surprised but she concealed it before it showed

" oh.. You must be Miss Tsukuyo "  
He bowed

" ah yes.. " Tsukuyo bowed

" I'm the school's secretary , Jii. Principal Baka..*coughs* Hata .. Is expecting you , this wag please .. " he then walks over to another office inside. Tsukuyo only followed.

" She's here " Jii knocks at the door

" come in! "

" please.. " Jii bows as he shows Tskuyo the way

As Jii closes the door , Tsukuyo sat up onto the chair that was parallel to the the Principle's. She looks at the man in front of her though he was turned around.

" Ah yes, Miss Tsukuyo It's rare for someone to go to our school in this time of year .. " he said , Tskuyo only noticed how silly his voice sounds to her

" ah, yes yah see - "

" shhh.. No need to explain" the Chair turned to her and again Tsukuyo was astonished on how the man looks. A fat , purplish man who is partially bald turns to her while holding a weird jerble in his hand.

Tsukuyo only stared at his antennae which Hata noticed

" Ah.. I see you take noticed of my charm point " Hata brags

' wtf.. Charm point?!' Tsukuyo thought deep inside. Trying to swallow the shit this man is giving her

" ah..yes, it is very charming " Tsukuyo nods

" I knew you were a very intelligent girl Miss Tsukuyo! HAHAHAHAH! "

" ah yes.. But can i know my schedule for this term.. I'm kinda.. "

" Ah yes! Dont worry ! " Hata then turns to his telephone. He pressed the button for one

" Jii! " he called out

" What?! " he shouted through the phone

Both the two were shock

" What kind of tone is that you bastard?! "

" What the hell is it?! "

" How dare you talk to your Prince like that?! "

They continued arguing through the phone leaving Tsukuyo to her turning point ..

" uhm.. Sir. I think i need to go to class "

She cut them off..

Hata sighed.  
" ah yes.. oi you darn bastard! Call Sakata san right this instant! " she shouted to the phone, feeling furious

" Fine! " with that the call ended with a bang

*tooooot*

" dont worry about that. That's normal "

" ah yes.. Normal.. " Tsukuyo started to sweat drop ' This place is insane! What the hell was Hinowa thinking! '

She was shouting inside as she deeply closed her eyes. Trying to swallow the weirdness of it all.

" Yow Prince Baka! " a mans voice said as the door opens

Tsukuyo stopped from her thought

' i know that voice.. ' she thought

" what is it again baka? " the man stated

" Oi stop refering to me as Baka! My name is Hata! " The principal contradicted

' NO. NO. Im imagining things ' still speaking to her self. She tried to open her eyes but still head bowed.

" so what's up? I've got class you know "

" ah yes.. This is Tsukuyo-san, she will be Joining your class starting today " Hata then swayed his arms towards Tsukuyo which Gintoki followed. Oblivious that there was someone other than them  
Inside.

" ah.. AH! " Gintoki Pointed as he saw the girl in front of him

" shit " Tsukuyo murmured as she slowly averted her gaze towards the man in front of her ' this ain't happenin!'

_"_ Oi what the hell are yeh doing here?! " Tsukuyo blurted as she saw the same guy she was avoiding to see for the past few days right in front of her. Clad with his white lab gown and reading glasses. The only difference is that he looks like he's smoking.

" What? It's you that I Should be asking! ... Wait a minute You're my Student? " Gintoki exclaimed in front of the Principals office as the two stood there eyeing Each other

" Ah yes, she's the one I'm telling you about earlier " Hata joined the conversation

" Well this will be easier for me " Gintoki Smirk while he turns his gaze back to Tsukuyo.

" Well it looks like you two are already acquainted, you may now proceed to class " Hata then waves his hands , signaling them to be off

" No wait ! " Tsukuyo exclaimed. Hata was shock with the sudden interjection.

" what is it? "

Tsukuyo looks to Gintoki to Hata

" I - I want out! I'm not going to enroll! " She proclaimed feeling a little bit nervous

" what.. what are you saying Miss Tsukuyo? " Hata felt confused with the sudden outburst

" I-ah! " Gintoki grabs holds of her hand and drag her out of the room

" Hahahah! well then class will be starting! " He then drags his new student outside as Tsukuyo was struggling to get out

" Let go of me! " She shouted

" No , not this time " He said with cold tone

" Darn it! how many times have we been in this type of this Situation old man! "

*Slam*

She felt a cold surface against her back as Gintoki pressed her towards the wall. Both her hands were in lock with his grasp

" look who's talking, what's an underage girl doing at a love motel at christmas eve " Face inches away as Gintoki Smirk. Eyes looking directly at each other.

" I- I ain't .. i.. "

Tsykuyo started to feel dizzy as the closeness of their faces were far off her comfort zone. She could feel his breathe spreading through her face

" You've got no idea how hellish you made my life lady.." he continued, still their gazes locked

Blood started to run from places to places throughout her body. The weird tingling sensation and the embarrassment wasn't even helping Heart pumping so hard that she couldn't breath right. So before he could even speak a little bit more , Tskuyo kneed him to his knot

" Owhh! Darn it! can't you even take a joke! " He said as he grabs hold of his aching crotch as he kneels to the floor

" What kind of fucking joke was that?! You trying ta harrass your own student huh? " She blurted as she tried to breath in and out. the rush in her body was still present. She tried to shook herself

" Who'l get interested in a girl like you? " He spat back still feeling the dying ache against his manhood

" asshole! " She blushed as she composed herself up.

Gintoki only stared at her as he still got that pissed look in him " bitch " he murmured

* * *

**for those who're asking for a romantic scene, i apologize, please blame my brain coz of this supper many things i want to put in, in this fic.**

**there will be a process for their relationship development , That i promise !**

**SUPPORT !**

**you guys are my inspiration to update**

**\- love yah guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Who missed this? I'm Back my co- Gintsuers**

**Sorry for the late update, blame my college **

**Here is the long awaited update. hope you all enjoy !**

* * *

Its almost been a week since Gintoki had a new student joined his class.  
Tsukuyo was seated at the far end of the classroom beside the window. Though he was her teacher, the woman doesnt even give a damn about his blubbers in class.

They never see eye to eye. Gintoki doesnt mind at first but it was building an awkward atmosphere whenever he does homeroom. Though he still find his class normal. Kagura at Okita always playing tricks with one another, Otae and Kyuubei always talking to one another. Catherine still gossiping craps to Tama and from time to time about the son of the chairman, Pachi being pachi and Gori- i mean Kondo, shows up to his class to stalk his fair maiden, Otae. This leave Tskuyo all alone at one corner at the farthest to the back.

what Gintoki noticed is that whenever lunch break was over, sometimes Tsukuyo never comes back to class, which in his case was a big dilemma for he is the one responsible for the safety of his pupils within class hours.

it was a quarter before lunch break will start. Gintoki designated in his faculty table. tapping his index finger while looking at the clock on his up front.

" i better look for her before she even escapes the school premises " he yawns as he gets up from his office chair to the school's main gate

* * *

"Kagura-chan!" Otae was waving to Kagura who just got out of the school's back door building. She was holding her pink dotted lunch box as she walks towards the girls who made a mini picnic gathering at the back of the school. The place was full of well kept grasses and big trees, perfect for a lunch picnic.

Tama was preparing the food while Shinpanchi was settling the cloth on the grass floor. It was their routine to eat with each other every break time.  
Though, Catherine sometimes shows up to their picnic to only blurt none sense about the latest gossip in school. This day wasn't an exemption.

Tama with her radar noticed that indeed a kenomimi odd looking woman was running towards them.

" oi you idiots! " She called as she approaches them

" oh, its you " Kagura deadpanned as she turned her gaze at the magical box which magically produces food for her undying stomach

" oi you brat! respect my presence ! "  
Catherine pointed at Kagura but to her dismay she didn't give a damn. She sighed, "arguing with this alien is pointless" she murmured and sat next to Tama who greeted her with a smile

" C'mon, lets eat! my little intestine will eat my bigger intestine if i didn't eat soooooooon! " Kagura growled

" yes, yes... let's eat up! "

" Itadakimasu! " they all praised as they opened their lunch boxes and ate

a couple of minutes later, while munching on her sandwich, Catherine started the conversation

" oi, have you noticed that the new girl in our class has been skipping afternoon classes? "

all the girls and Pachi turned their gazes to Catherine. This made them think of the new transferred student.  
It's only been a week but the girl has been the talk of the school, certainly for the males in Gintama high.

" Now that you mention it.. yah i did noticed that.. " Otae answered

" Maybe she's still not use to this school, maybe she's a foreigner or something " Kyuubei conclude while eating the Dark matter Otae prepared for her

" she's too quite. i don't get her! I tried to approach her once but she only gave me a dark gaze! " Catherine declared

"maybe she got sick seeing your face " Kagura spat while eating her lunch

" what did yah say you brat?! " Catherine was about to approach Kagura when Tama pulled the back of her skirt and sent her sitting back to the place she was

" As far as the data that i have gathered, Miss Tsukuyo has been the talk of the school. She's a bit quite but i noticed that her studies are well input"

" maybe she's just not use to us you know, she still hasn't made friends yet..i think" Shinpachi added

" Pachi you're right.. yes? maybe if i befriended her she'll give me something in return" Kagura said happily, thinking about the plan she will do. Food was only in her mind for the friendship in return

"'oi! what kind of friendship is that?!" Shinpachi spat

" Maybe, Kagura's right. It's my job as the class representative to make her comfortable in class. If she needs friends, we will be one. Right Kyuu-chan? " she smiled as Kyuubei nods at her statement

" Ha! i don't know about your plan but be careful , that girl is a big one if you know what i mean " Catherine gestured to her chest which irritated Otae. Seeing her irritated, Catherine was about to laugh when a lunch box came flying and knock her out.

Otae claps her hand.. " now now.. where is Tsukuyo-chan? " lips forming into a smile.

* * *

" I've only got half on hour before my jobs starts.. " Tsukuyo was walking towards the schools back building pondering about her scheduled job for the afternoon

it was a bit hard to her not to knock out some perverted men who was harassing her in school. calling her 'babe' ' pumpkin' 'baby' any shit endearment an idiot would think off. it irritates her that if she knocks out a couple of guys , Hinowa would find out about the incident plus her skipping of school every afternoon which is a big No NO! She'll never hear the end of Hinowa's sermons.

She stops as she saw the place where she usually sneaks out away from school. their was a bunch of bricks layered from the top to the bottom. the top was only 3 feet away from the top of the wall that was blocking her way to freedom.

she was about to climb when..

" where are you going? "

Tsukuyo was startled and was about to fall. Good thing she's good in controlling her body and composure and catches her self before she fell

As she looks back she saw her classmate who wears the big spectacles in school

" oh, its only you "  
She turned her face again and climb the layers of bricks

" Hey... where are you going? " Kagura was being nosy with the woman's business. Tsukuyo ignored her.

" GIIIIIN-CH-" she was caught off screaming when Tskuyo covered her mouth with her hands. Tsukuyo sighed

" Fine.. i'm out.. uhm.. for lunch "

Kagura's eyes sparkled as her stomach crumbles for food

" really? Lets go! " she blurted.  
"huh?" Tskuyo was shocked on the girls reaction

" Come on! we are eating, yes? " Kagura said as she was the one who was starting to climb the layered bricks.

" Oi! you're not coming with me! " Tsukuyo tried to stop Kagura

" I didn't asked for your permission though.. its my decision, so come on ! " Kagura smiled as she reached the final layered and was about to  
jump when Tsukuyo tried to pull her skirt back

" Your sensei will be mad if you cut class "

"sensei? .. Ah! you mean Gin-chan, don't worry about it.. "

' She called him by name, are they that close? ' Tsukuyo thought before she averted her eyes again to Kagura who was about to jump..

" Still! " She shouted  
' it's gonna be my fault if this idiot was absent in classes.. darn it! it will only add up to my violations! ' she pondered

" At least, if we get caught we will be together yes? "

" huh? " Tsukuyo was dumbfounded. Without moments of hesitation she jump off

" Oiii! matte.. matte yah idiot! "  
Tsukuyo climb up fast and was about jump when she trip of the top of the wall.

she waited for the force of the ground to hit her but she only felt a weight under her ' Shit did i land on her?!'

When she opened her eyes, she saw a pair spectacles and a bush of silver hair

" Yow " The man under her greeted

her eyes bulge out off surprise as the man she was avoiding for the past days was again.. here.. under her.. exactly dejavu as to the event they first laid eyes on each other

" Get off! " she was pulled out of her thoughts when she was pushed away.

Gintoki was dusting his clothes off. Kagura was behind him feeling shock that they were found out

" tsk tsk tsk.. You never failed to amuse me " He glanced at her who was sitting on the ground still shell shock

" darn it " she cussed

* * *

"Where is Kagura anyway? she said she was only getting her water... she never came back.." Otae wondered as they were fixing up the picnic. the next class will soon be starting..

" maybe she went to Gin-san or something Aneue" Shinpachi was almost done folding the picnic cloth that they used

"hmm.. yeah you're right"

* * *

During the whole afternoon, Kagura and Tsukuyo finished their afternoon class. It was a first for Tsukuyo. She fidgets as every minute  
of the hour pass by the time of her scheduled job came.  
" Shit, I'm gonna be in trouble if i.." she was caught off guard when a crumpled hit her face. It landed on her desk. She looks towards her front and saw Kagura smiling at her. She took the crumpled paper and opened it  
" Hi Tsukky! Don't worry about Gin-chan, leave it to me"

She looks again at the note 'huh? Tsukky? ' She thought .. ' why would she call me that? We're not even that close '

she sighed " I really cant go now can I? " she placed her hands under her jaw and looks towards her left into the window. It was lazy afternoon. The sun was high and the room was quite for once, some students were already sleeping in. Birds flew from trees to trees, some leaves of the trees swoosh into tin air as the slow breeze brought them to the ground. Little by little her eye lids fell. She blinks for a couple of seconds trying to fight her tiredness but it came to an end as her head fell numb and fell asleep.

* * *

The school bell rang. The sun was soon to set as two students stayed after class for a lecturing from their homeroom teacher. Tsukuyo rubs her face as she tried to get her composure after sleeping through class. She was dead tired. Working nonstop plus school gives her a headache. But she couldn't stop either way. No job means no life and no school means Hinowa's disappointment. She sighed as she looks to her side and saw her partner in crime earlier, Kagura.

She noticed how small she was. Her age was of fourteen but she's already in this grade. She wonders on what relationship she is with that man. ' maybe he's taking advantage of her.. knowing that perv..' she thought. As she was concealed in her world the Door of the room opened.

the two looks towards the door as their homeroom teacher appeared. Carrying his textbooks and satchel which he laid in his desk.

" Gin-chaaaa-" Kagura was about to Hug her uncle when Gintoki halted her with his palm on her face

" that wouldn't work " Gintoki leans to on desk arms crossing in his chest. Tsukuyo was shock at the scene ' He is a perv! ' she thought. Kagura started rubbing her face that tainted red

" Sooo .." He called and looks towards her

"What?" She answered

" You skipping class for the past week.. and now even bringing a friend with you.. tsk tsk tsk" Gintoki looks at kagura then back to the blonde

" Oi.. look I didn't asked her to come! " she countered

" we were only hungry Gin-chan , so forgive us, yes? " She puts puppy dog face in front of her uncle which Gintoki answered with picking his nose  
" I don't buy it " he deadpanned. Kagura pouted

" look Ms. Tsukuyo if you're hungry, our school has a cafeteria to supply your stomach with food "

" It's n- " she was cut off

" Now, i will let you off for now Kagura as this is your first warning.."Kagura's eyes went to a sparkle as she was off the hook

" BUT! you will not eat any dinner tonight as punishment " Gintoki declared but receive a punch to his stomach as he angered his niece

" That's unfair! NOOOO! " She stared at Gintoki  
" NO FOOD " he declared  
" But! "  
" N-O"  
" Arghhhh ... FINE! " she pouted

Tsukuyo found the scene amusing same time disgusting on how close the two were. She wonders what relationship this two have to talk like this to one another

" Oi.. you're not off the hook Ms. Tsukuyo.." She was sent back to reality as Gintoki looks towards her. She was startled

" Let.. Her Gooo Gin-chan.." She pleaded. Knowing that she was the reason why the were found out. If she hadn't shouted for Gin-chan earlier, Gintoki wouldn't have caught them

" no, I have to talk to her parents first. They have to know what their daughter's doing for the past week"

" WHAT? Hell no! " Tsukuyo debated  
' Hinowa cant find out '

" I guess you have no choice.." Gintoki Smirked

" Now.. Kagura you may go now, i think Shipanchi and the others are waiting for you outside " Gintoki Gestured for Kagura to go home. swaying his arms back in fort..

" Fine... " She sighed .. " by the way you aren't going home with us? " Kagura looks back to Gintoki who turned his head side to side. Gesturing a No.

" I still got to talk to this girl's parents " he pointed at Tsukuyo was was staring daggers at him

" owh.. kay.. Uhmm.. Tsukky.." Tsukuyo turned her gaze to the girl who called her with a weird name again.. " eh? " She points to her self , asking if she was talking to her

Kagura only bowed to her. " I'm sorry " with that Kagura was out of sight leaving the two behind

Tsukuyo was still staring at the place where Kagura was. Still bothered on how the way she called her

" Hmm... Didn't know you were that close with her.. Tsukky" He smirks at her

" Shut up! " She felt embarrassed

" Hahahahaha" He only answered her with a laugh which angered her even more

" hey " She called, relieving her anger. Closing her arms around her chest

"hmm?" He looks to her

" Look" she sighed " i'll really pay you I promise just give me time, I'll even sign an agreement or something.. just don't let this be known to my family "

" WHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHA " He laughs at her, he couldn't help how she looks when she's in that kind of situation. She looks so desperate.

Out of anger she took a pen from her Skirt's pocket and threw it to the man in front of her. Perfectly landing on his forehead.

Blood streams down his face as he stops laughing and looks at her.

" you have good aims " He said, still the pen was attached to his face

" Look, I'm serious here! " She declared, Knowing Hinowa, she would be very upset if she finds out about this

"And I'm saying those are two different matters " He says as he pulls the pen from his forehead

" But .. Fine, i'll give you her Phone number " Tsukuyo started to search for paper and grabs the bloody pen from Gintoki's hands and started writing a cellphone number to the paper

" Here " She handed out the piece of paper to him. He only stared at the paper and then back to Tsukuyo

" I think that wouldn't be necessary.. "  
" What?! why? "

" Coz I'm going home with you " He winks at her

" WHAT ?! " she felt flustered and the embarrassment reached to her faced

" You cant! " She defends " No way in hell are yeh coming with me"

" Oh Touché " He Smirks, and grabs his things and walks towards the door

" yow, you comin? " He looks back at her when he opens the door

" After you die in hell you bastard !" she crosses her arms and stayed in the same position as she was.

Gintoki rolled his eyes and walks towards her

" don't be tooo stingy " He grabs her by the arms which startled her

" wha- " she hadn't had the chance to oppose when Gintoki grabs her things and drags her outside

" this will be fun " He smirks

* * *

The atmosphere was a bit dark which opposes the wonderful sunset scenery, as two person walks together. The man was walking behind the woman but only inches away. Trying to observe if the woman would escape him once again. They were walking in random places. First the throughout the market place, to the park, to dark alleys, even the shopping district. The two didn't even stop for a break. No exchange of words only panting and breathes can be heard

' When will this Idiot stop Following me?! ' she felt irritated. Tsukuyo tried to get Gintoki out of her tail. She even wandered from place to place to  
tired him out but to no avail he is still following her.

she was so swallowed up for her plan to get rid of the cat following her that Gintoki noticed her behavior. Ge raised his brow and threw his hands behind his head.

" oi you tired already? " He asked, still walking behind her. She halted

" what? " she turns to him, and so him with his dead fish eye again

" i said , are you tired? You know no matter how much you try you can never shake me off that easily "

" I was not-" She tried to argue, feeling a little surprise that he see right through her

" Yeah right " He rolled his eyes

Gintoki started to stretch his arms, trying to warm up those veins that were a little big fatigued because of his work

" look, if you cant remember your house " He says sarcastically and rolled his eyes towards her gaze

" I'll show you where " He smirks at her , this made her jump a little inside

" What? You knew?! "

" Uhmmm.. Duh? Before i even get to you earlier I've got your address from Prince Baka "

" Soo you were playing dumb with me huh?! " Tsukuyo felt flustered same time an idiot for not giving that a thought. He is her teacher, he should knew where she lives

" Let me rephrase that.. You were the dumb one. i was enjoying myself "

" Why youuuu! " She started to get pissed once again, there was never a shitty moment whenever She's with him. ' God, i hate this guy! ' She screamed from within.

" Hahahaha! you know you cant hit me, or else i'll add that up to the discussion i'll have with your parents later " He taunts

" HAHAHAHAH! " she laughs sarcastically

" What? " He asked, feeling a little dumbfound

" You'll have to be dead to talk to them " She said sarcastically

" yeah.. yeaah.." Ignoring her, He fastened his pace and was now walking beside her. He looks through his peripheral view and saw his student pouting and cursing through tin air

if people doesn't know their situation, people would have conclude that they were lovers that got into a little quarrel. Tsukuyo looks towards her side and saw the face of her Homeroom teacher. As she looked closely she saw that their was still stains of blood on his forehead  
' what an idiot ' She thought ' didn't even clean it before we left '

" You already fell for me? " This questioned brought her back to reality

" What?!" She spat back, shaking her head out of her thoughts

" you were intently staring at me " He spoke. still eyes averted on the road

" NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, i just noticed how ugly you are " She came back to her composure and pride.

" Stop being too Tsundere, it doesn't suit you "

" I-AM NOT! "

he only gave her a glance by his peripheral view. ' At Least we somehow communicate ' He thought. He remembers how she was so damn isolated in class. Wouldn't even glance at her classmates. Though he knew that she was a bit famous for the past week. A weird girl, suddenly transferring, now all the boys wants her, something like that..

the atmosphere between them started to subtle but so as their taunts. They stayed quite for the past few minutes. Tsukuyo knew that no matter what she does to escape, she cant. 'Better face this problem like a man' she thought

It was a quarter pass five and Gintoki halted. They were in the neighborhood . Bunch of houses close to each other. Tsukuyo who wasn't aware bump her head on his back , she was still busy thinking of a way on how to tell Hinowa without her being angry towards her

" ow.. what's the big idea? "

" This your house? " He pointed at the house in front of them

" yeah why? " She rubs her forehead and looks towards the gate

" hmm... i think I've already been here.. " he stated.

" What? you stalk me now? Creepy perv " She taunts him as she opens the gate with her keys

" What?! Hell no! " He was out of his misery because of her taunt. But the house bothers him and irks his mind

"Tadaima!" Tsukuyo waited for a reply but it didn't came. ' maybe they're out? ' She thought. She sighed at the thought that maybe, Gintoki will not see Hinowa for tonight. She smirks. She turns to her back where he was

" Hey, as you cant see nobody's home. Not one single person to entertain you. So you may go now"

" nah. I'll stay for a little bit. " He looks around the place. Not giving any attention nor eye glance to the girl in front of him. He situated him self at the nearby sofa and laid his things on the coffee table in front of him. The house was a bit cozy for a woman like her..

Tsukuyo relieve herself of anger. She had , had it. The whole afternoon she has been quarreling with this man and for a moment she was tired

" Fine, wait till yah die bastard " with that she started walking upstairs.

" Don't steal anything!" She shouted  
feeling a little bit tired

" Ha! don't compare me to you! " He answered back. it echoed through the staircase but she just let it go. She was fed up with it already. She needs to take a break.

after a couple  
of minutes she change to her usual casual clothes and returned to the living room where her homeroom teacher was.

He was reading a shounen issue of jump. Not noticing that she situated herself in the living room too. Their seats were parallel to each other, the coffee table was their only divider.

' He's persistent ' She thought. She glanced at the wall clock on her right , just above some figurines. it was Pass six already.

" Oi, you planning on giving me any refreshments? " He stated, still reading his jump

She glances back at him, " fine "

she obliges, she was a little thirsty too at the moment.  
" Juice or coffee? " she asked as she walks towards the kitchen

" Juice please "

after mixing up some refreshments she came back with a tray in her hands. A pitcher of juice, a container with sugars and two glasses. She laid the tray on the coffee table and handed him the glass of juice

" Here " Gintoki averted his eyes to her and grabs the juice from her hands

" thanks.. never knew you could be nice " He smirks then took a sip of the juice Tsukuyo made. Tsukuyo.. this woman made.. This made him stop drinking

" Oi! " he called out Tsukuyo who was sipping her part of the juice

" What? "

" You! last time you drugged me ! How can i trust you? " He spit out the juice from his mouth. Tsukuyo only laugh

" So you remember that huh? " She smirks

" Nasty bitch " he cussed under his breath.

" Don't worry i forgot to buy the drug for that so it's perfectly safe " She stated. Sipping her juice dry

" Ha! you cant fool me twice! " He situated the glass of full juice on the coffee table then turned back to his jump

" By the way, it tasted gross " He said as he turns the page of his jump

" What did yah say? " She glance up to him

" What kind of woman doesn't put sugar in her drinks?!" He spat

" Oi! for your information, I've put sugars in your drinks! I'm not that stupid to know that juices needs sugar! " She spat. Slamming the glass of juice on the coffee table almost breaking it.

" yeah right "

" Arghhhhhh! " She stood up " i give up! " She was about to walk out when Tsukuyo notices Gintoki's forehead again.  
" What? " He asked, feeling her glancing at him

She only turned her back to him and walk towards the kitchen again

" Hope you die with diabetes "

' what's up with her?! She stares at me then says i should die, crazy woman ' He scratches his head and accidentally hit the spot where his forehead was stab earlier. 'I should sew her for this ' He sighed

just before he could continues his reading, Tsukuyo smacked him in the face with a wet towel. As he grabs the thing that was blocking his nose to breathe he saw Tsukuyo situating herself once again on the opposite side sofa.

" Clean up before they arrive " She says as she grabs the remote under the coffee table and turned on the tv. He does what she says and started wiping his forehead with the towel. Some blood stains stayed with the towel  
" Never knew you were that mad at me " He says, still wiping his forehead

Tsukuyo overheard what he said " that's why don't you get into my nerves " She said still watching the news. There has been a report of a rubber caught in a bar just kilometers away from their house

" Don't worry, you'll be reported in television once i exposed y-" He was caught off when a pillow came crushing down his face

Tsukuyo stared at him. " Look, I'm gonna pay you. Just give me sometime! "

" yeah.. yeah" He was still wiping his forehead. Due to lack of a mirror there were spot that was still stained with blood that he hadn't wiped yet. This irritated Tsukuyo.

She walks towards him and sat beside him. Grabbing the towel from Gintoki's grasp.

"oi-"

" Give me that " As she sat beside him. Gintoki gave her a questioning look. " What? "

"'You idiot, you still have places that has still stains in it " With that she grabs Gintoki's face with her left arm and turned it to her. Letting her see the remaining stains on his forehead

Tsukuyo who was absorb rubbing off the stain did not notice how close they were, but Gintoki did. While Tsukuyo's eyes focuses on his forehead, Gintoki who was shocked noticed her face, more importantly her scar across her eyes.

It took her a couple of seconds before she was done cleaning the blood stains. When she finished, She look back at Gintoki's eyes and saw the blood colored iris that she saw during the holidays. They saw eye to eye. Eyes directed to one another, they were so absorb that they Did not noticed how closed their faces were.  
not even noticing that someone was already opening the door

" TADAIMA- " Some bags of grocery hit the floor as the woman of the house entered with her son who was surprise of his Onee-chan.  
At their view, Gintoki was blocking Tsukuyo's head . They were so closed to one another that in their perspective , Tsukuyo and Gintoki was kissing

Hinowa remembered Seita and block his eyesight

"SEITA! "

this caused the two to startle, Tsukuyo and Gintoki was both flustered and embarrassed on the situation they were

' CRAP! ' both cussed as they saw Hinowa blushing and was blocking Seita's view.

* * *

**Reviews if i have errors ,**

**I hope my readers still hasnt given up on me . **

**Kudos? Kudos! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally I've got inspiration to right**

**Here's the new Chapter. **

**Hope you all like it :)**

* * *

Hinowa was perfectly smiling across the dining table as her son was settling himself on her side. Across them was a silver haired man, in his twenties, scratching his mane as he awaits for the lady's reply. He could only see the glee in her face as she spoke

" If it isn't Sakata-san, So nice of you to come by " Seita was looking around and back to the man in front of him whom he guess was his Nee-san's boyfriend. He smiled at him

After the incident, Tsukuyo pushed back Gintoki which eventually he fell to the floor. Trying to brush her embarrassment away. " It's not what yah think " She blurted, feeling the tinge of embarrassment creeping to her pale face. Hinowa was surprised on how this affected Tskuyo's often solemn behavior. Never did she thought that she would see this kind of reaction from her.

" Oh my, i never thought you would bring a man home, Tsukuyo " She said happily.

Tsukuyo just looked away. It was always a dream for Hinowa to see her with a man. She was worried that after all the hardship they've been through, she will stick to her vow to never be a woman again.

" uhm.. excuse me.. " A man across the dining table interrupted. They were settled in the dinning area as Hinowa asked them to settled themselves in.

" I'm actually very sorry for the misunderstanding... It really isn't what you think it is "

" Oh but it's okay! You're Nee-san's boyfriend right? " Seita cut in which maid the man flustered all of the sudden

He waves his hands in thin air for disapproval. " No.. You definitely got in wrong, I'am Sakata Gintoki, Her Homeroom teacher " he states

Hinowa was shock by the coincidence that He and Tsukuyo was in " Oh.. what a coincidence that is,really, I've never known that Tsukuyo will be in your care , faith indeed " Hinowa smiled . Seita only pouts

" Well if you aren't Nee-san's boyfriend then why were you kissing her? Isnt that bad? "

Gintoki shakes his head " You see she was wiping some blood that formed in my forehead, I'm guessing that in your point of view, you misunderstand it, that's all " He ended with a big sigh.

" well.. if that is the situation then what brings you here Sakata-san? "

By the end of Hinowa's statement Tsukuyo choke, as if something was stuck in the middle of her larynx that kept her from saying anything. She trembled.

" Nee-san are you okay? " Seita's looks towards her Aunt who was startled by his holler

" Ahh- no, I'm fine. If you'll excuse me I'll smoke for a bit outside " with that she left the three inside the dinning room

" ah.. back to the topic, What is your business here Sakata-san "

" Ah.. " He was still stuck up in the moment that Tsukuyo can freely enjoy her smoking pleasures. He turns his head towards Hinowa

" Is that alright? " He points to where Tsukuyo was once standing, Hinowa only gave him a bewildered look

" Ah.. Yes, You see I cannot stop her from smoking, though this might sound as if I'am condoning with her vices, but it's the only way for her to relieve of her stress "

Gintoki was Befuddled, It was as if he got into the discussion on why was her behavior so different from to what normal highschool girls should act.

" If it's okay, may i know why? " He tried to restrain himself from asking but she owes his a huge amount of money and other than that he was her homeroom teacher

Hinowa turns to her son who was a bit confused on the situation that was happening

" Seita-dear, can you go to your room

for a while both of us talks about adult stuffs? " Seita only nodded and proceeded to the kitchen

" Well seeing that she is in your care starting today, I should tell you "

Gintoki makes his serious face as he was listening to one of his students reverie, Neverminding the fact that he was here to tell on her to her parents.

He closed his hands with one another as he leans a little bit forward to Hinowa's story

" You see, Tsukuyo and I are not blood related. Since back when-" She holds back, this did not pass Gintoki

" Well let just say that since She was still young, Tsukuyo faced somethings that are far from a normal girl's experience for an early age. Since I'am unable to walk properly, Tsukuyo was always the one that brings in the money for our family... " A tear drops. Out of reflex, Gintoki brought's out a handkerchief from his pocket

" uhmm... it's okay.. you dont have to force yourself ... "

Hinowa shooks her head " No, it's okay ..." She composed her self " I'm really thankful for her because she keeps providing for us, that's why i have no right to tell her what to do. All i can do is help her ,to be there for her. So, Sakata-san "

Gintoki looks towards Hinowa, As she was in full spirit " Please forgive her if she did something wrong, I think you know her line of work that is why you are here but please bare with her "

Hinowa bows her head towards Tsukuyo's homeroom teacher that was in the pit of shock as he tried to take in all the information he gathered. Though it wasn't in full detail, Atleast he knows the soul reason why Tsukuyo was acting so indifferent

* * *

Tsukuyo was outside their mini garden in front of the house. She notices how well kept the little flowers that blooms in the moonlight that was situated by the walls besides their gate. She smiles. ' At Least, Hinowa has something to do while I'm gone '

She bathes herself under the vast dark sky. She blew some smoke that engulfed her mouth. She loves it, Though it never show's in her face but she felt calm whenever she is in this type of situation. Just the moonlight and her.

" Yow " She was startled, as she looks back she saw her homeroom teacher approaching her

" Happy now? " She looks back, inhaling another smoke from her cigarette

" whoa.. I didn't tell on you.. Hold

your horses woman "

She lifted her brows but with her eyes closed " Why? "

" Own reasons... maybe i just want you to be guilty " He smirks as he looks at her in his peripheral view

She snickered " like I still have consciences " she returned with sarcasm

" Sorry about your parents by the way "

" so she told you? " She looks at him

" Not everything " He looks up at the moonlight as it shines its beauty upon the city. It was quite breezy outside but it can be handled

* * *

The Appealing night lights that flickered the streets of Rue, Montmantre gives the city of Paris its pure beauty at past midnight

In an obscure run down building, operates one of the most illegal club in the city. "Amo Yamie". It operates under the Building's run down underground parking lot. Party lights that went on and on , on the dance floor that was crowded with drunk people. Some were already making out on some dark corners of the club, others kept dancing on top of the tables. Twerking, body slamming not a care in the world as they became wasted with alcohol and drugs. A bar plentiful of high-class drinks that filled the whole stained glass drawers. From mojitos, martini to high-end whiskeys and a five storey flamming lambogini that was settled in the center of the bar . The bartender shows off his flairing skills to the hungry crowd, throwing and shaking the requested drinks by the most precious VIP's not only by the City but by the whole world.

A man in his mid twenties walks his way towards the wasted crowd. He notices that the lights was too bright and people did not careless of their action as they danced on the floor. People were smoking shisha's and smoking pot. It was a den where demons roam

and people sells their souls.

As he approach the the front of the stage, the bass suddenly drops as the crowds gone wild. Chatters came crushing the dance floor as he heard the show was about to start. He started to brush up his brown perm as he anticipates for the "show". A woman approached him

" salut monsieur " ( T/ Hi mister )

A blonde woman in her early twenties spoke as she grabs the hem of his red jacket.

" tu es seul? " ( T/ You alone? )

She bits her lips as she tried to take off his sunglasses that was blocking the way of her sight of his glory

" pourquoi? envie de jouer?" ( T/ Why ? Wanna play? " )

He smirks, As he grabs the blonde's ass. Its been long since he was approached by a woman he did not paid for. He examines the woman in front of him, She was barely wearing noting. A denim shorts that was almost below her inner most thigh and a tight crop top that hugs her cleavage. She bit her red lips, She encircled her arms around him when the Dj hollered to the wild crowd.

" Ladies and Gents, feast your eyes upon tonights much awaited event! "

All attention was on the stage that was covered with the stage cloth. As soon as the bass drop The curtains went down. A blast of confetti engulfed the place. The paper flew in mid air as the crowd went wild with frenzy. All lights were directed to the stage.

Sakamoto's eyes bulge as ladies in their Bikini's started to flood the stage in front of them. Models or so to say were closed to naked. G-string panties for the bottom and an almost sheer bras that covers their pushed up chest. Poles suddenly emerge from the stage as the smoke machine engulfed the area. The crowd went wild when the last attraction was pulled out. On the center of the stage as lights flew everywhere, a black cage emerge from it. Came with much more louded music that pounds every eardrum of the citizens inside the pub.

Sakamoto's eyes was stuck, he let's go of the french woman in front of him and turns his attention to the stage. Men started rioting in front and were throwing money towards the women that were sexually dancing on stage. Poling, splitting showing of their skin to the hungry mad dogs thats lust for their bodies. The woman on the center was cover with a velvet veil that cover her body, and her face was covered with a masquarade mask as she opens up her cage. Her long light brown mane swayed in the air as she took off the fine cloth that sheltered her body. Showing her pale skin to the world. She was wearing a dark black laced bra and panty. On her back was a sparkling designed black wings that made her look one of the Angles of Victorias secret. Sakamoto was astonished on the females beauty as she makes way towards the ladies that was casually dancing with the poles. As she took the middle pole that was entirely for her, she swirled herself as she caught glimpse of Sakamoto's stare on her. He was left to gasp for air as they lock eyes.

" excuse me sir " Sakamoto's stare was cut when a buffed guy approaches him. He composes himself . ' its already time? ' he thought to himself as he examine the guy with the black suit

" are you Tatsuma Sakamoto? "

His accent was almost British but he can speak clearly Japanese

" yes "

" The Boss is waiting for you "

With the last glimpse of the Vixen that was dancing her way on the stage , He Proceeded with the man.

At the far end of the bar, Two

men guarded a metal door outside. As they step aside as the man with Sakamoto showed his I.D.

The two man glared at Sakamoto before letting them

enter the metal

door that was lock by a code.

The inside was far much different from the club outside. More quite ,

more guarded. As they reached the Far end, the man signaled him to wait outside as he informed his boss of their guest.

" You may enter " He bowed to Sakatamo then he step aside as he let him enter

It was his second tim entering the room that hold the heart of the club. It was much more cozier. An elegant Sofa by the side. Tons of different whine that fluttered the Area. The floor was rug with expensive floor mat that complimented the dark room.

He settled his focus on the center of the room as a large chair in the middle beholds the man he was schedule to see.

" Yow, Been a long time "

He greeted as he settles himself comfortably on the sofa. He picks

up a liquor that was set on the tap of the coffee table in front of him. As he pours himself a drink, he reckons to the man on the chair

" You brought the things? " The man questions. Leaning himself

on the table with his arms below his chin.

" yeah, couple of much actually " He gulps his first sip of the glenfidich

" Hm.. "

" So, about the payment ... " He started. The man took out a cheque that was placed on his drawer and was ready to fill the paper with the amount of money they talked about for the deal when Sakatamo stopped him

" whoa... You know , I've got an even good payment that I want and you Got it " He turns to him

" Tell me, I'm very busy person " He sighed as he focused his eyes towards the

man who was constantly shaking his drink around

" So Am I, That Girl in the cage of your show, I want her " As he gulps down his last sip of his liquor

" A woman for a million dollar drug deal? " He chuckled sarcastically

"..."

" Fine. She's yours "

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Now that's a good deal "

The man in the chair stood up as he fixes his suit up. Sakamoto raised his brow at him. Feeling a little bit comfortable on the way he was sitting

" leaving already?" He questions

" I told you didn't I? I'm a busy person " He inserts his hand in his pocket and grabs hold of a cigarette. He lits it up before he looks back at Sakamoto

" I'll be off first " he exited his room , from the outside four man was waiting for him. They gave him his Phone, which was said to be ringing for a couple of times now, leaving Sakamoto inside his quarters pouring himself another drink . He sighed as he looks at the well contoured ceiling

"Hahahahaha! You never change Takasugi " With that he gulps down his drink.

**i was thinking if it was time to do this but i will only prolong the story if i didnt ..**

**Yes. Takasugi is involved in this! Weeee what will happen? **

**What will his character do in this fic? Excited?**

**SHARE ME YOUR THOUGHTS READERS :)**


	8. Chapter 8 : A Challenge

**Hi guys! I'm back , sorry for the late update . Been busy with school and i was really caught up with "AVENGERS" fanfics hahahaha **

**here it is.. the updated Finally. Tried to make it a little longer though **

**SUPPORT ❤️**

* * *

" Tsukuyo-san, I've heard that you'd been missing on some of the clients lately .. You better make yourself useful or you're fired! " A man on the other line squall as Tsukuyo ended it with a huge sigh. Pressing the end call button. She cant believe it. She was the top scammer of the group now she was failing her duties. She has to be back on her A-game. It's the only way she could feed her family...But she was left pissed remembering that She promised Gintoki that she will try her best to attend school in return of him not telling Hinowa the truth.

" This will be hard " She bit her nail as she leaned on the glass window outside their classroom. The sun was on high peak as she stares at it.

" What did you say you bastard?!"

She heard a loud roar. As she fixes her sight inside their class room a ranging text book flew towards her. As she immediately dodge the math book that flew in, it greatly crashes and breaks the window beside her.

" You're too slow China!" Another was heard. She started to get annoyed. She was trying her best to compose herself but she just couldnt stop the ranging hormones that kept flowing in her body. ' Every single damn day ' She cuss as she approaches to her room.

World war two. That would describe her field of vision. Chairs where scattered every where. Books were used for defending and offense. Some tables were broken. The students inside the classroom were at a far end of a corner. Chitchatting and even eating their bentos in the process. Somewhat saying that they did not care. She sighed ' This classroom is full of idiots ' she concludes

Okita was holding a chair and Kagura was in her fighting stance. Bear handed. Both were panting and eagerly to kill one another. It was always a routine. Yes she knew but it was getting out of hand. Their day to day flirting is affecting the whole class, no maybe only her but still their sexual tension with one another is too much to bare. She had to keep her sane.

" Oh Tsukuyo-san " She stopped and fixes her sight at Otae who was calmly eating her bento

" yes? "

The woman giggled " Oh let them be, they're always like that "

Tama-chan and Catherine nodded as the proceeded eating

" those two brats are sooo shy they fight because they like each other " Catherine teased as she gave a sly grin to both youngsters

" Don't be stupid kenomimi ! I the qeen of Gintama high will never like this bastard -aru ! " She used her south paw and leans in for a charge, luckily Sougo used the chair for defense. Kagura's arm split

the chair into half.

" The feeling is Mutual " He smirks

" Darn you sadist! " She inhaled deeply as she was pissed to no end. She was about to lunge when a certain hand refrain her from forwarding

" That's enough Kagura "

Tsukuyo pulled Kagura to her side as she laid her eyes on Okita

" But Tsukky " Kagura wines as she pulls the hem of Tsukuyo's skirt

" Look Okita-san, If you wouldn't stop this nonsense that's been causing ruckus every single day, I would gladly report your misbehavior "

" Ha! Make me " Sougo puts up his mischievous grin as he strides towards Tsukuyo in one swift move

" She's Right Sougo " The three threw their head at their back as they saw the Chairman for the Disciplinary committee, Isao Kondo coming out of nowhere as he inspects the room for further damage 'This looks horrible'

" Sougo, I think you two should stop right here. You should be a role model for discipline as you are a member of Disciplinary committee. I'm expecting a report for this mishap "

Sougo on the other hand retreated with a sighed as he gave one last death glare to the two women before proceeding in exiting the classroom. Mumbling something a long the line.

-00000000-

It never really bothered her on things concerning cutting classes. She wasn't one for the grades anyway.

She hated school and she knows she do, even the nonchalant students and the bunch of blubbering teachers that only added to her annoyance . She was a matriarch. She despise things that gets messed up, her watch or not. Sums up her sentiments about her school for the past few weeks she 's started attending

Fixing her shirt and unloosing the tie of her sailor uniform that kept her from breathing easily, She twisted the knob of the door on the rooftop. Stepping out of the shadows for some air, she quickly inhaled the familiar scent that sends nostalgia flowing through her veins. Nicotine .

locking her eyes at a man's back that was leaning in on the railings that kept him from falling. He blew a long smoke that quickly disappeared in to thin air.

' a teacher maybe? ' It was time for classes and the second bell already rang through the halls of Gintama High. She was about to exit as she turns around to turn the knob again. She halted at the scent that flooded the air again. She knows she's addicted to this drug. 'Just one stick' her mind was banging her with thoughts. Her mouth was watering in anticipation for just one taste of the toxin. Frustration filled her.

Taking a step back, glancing over her shoulders, she concluded a plan " Im gonna knock the shits outta him " She mumbled. Fisting her hand, She swiftly glides through the cemented floor inches away from her prized cigarettes that kept showing on the back pocket of the Man's bottoms.

She was about to reach in for when the man mumbled words in between smokes

" Don't even " He said Sternly, fixing himself up to his normal height, he turns his head over his shoulder

" Shouldn't you be in class? "

She raised a brow. Examining him a little closer, she Knew this man was far from being an educator. She turns her head to stare at far distance as she inhales the smell of smoke that filled the air

" And i should listen to yah why? "

The man turns to his heels, his face now facing her, His v-shaped hair that perfectly adored his face swayed with the breeze that soothes the afternoon setting

" You questioning my authority?! "

She raised a brow

" don't know who the hell you are , sorry " She smirked. Words filled with sarcasm as she stayed perfectly still. Some stray blonde hairs that was locked in her bun a little earlier, swayed with the wind as some come unloosen

His vein twitched. Feeling a little disturb that somebody in their god-forsaken school wouldn't know about the demon vice commander of the dreaded Disciplinary committee. Pulling out his cigar that was near to gone, he threw it on the floor in front of her, his feet crashing the cigarette to pulp as the remaining turned in to ashes

" You son of a.. Im this school's Vice commander for disciplinary! Even your uniform reflects your Attitude! " He points at her loosed up tie as she strides towards the railings herself. Unfazed by his demeanor

" Look, whoever you are. I don't dig guys like yah so move it before i smack yah square in the chin "

Hijikata's head dreaded to explode as this woman beside him didn't even flinch at his stupor. She was rare. On occasions, women will be down to his commands , being the masochist they are and men will bow to his authority and the amount of torture he could lay to them. He still moved though

" Hey " She states as he Turns his head towards her

" What?! "

" How come a disciplinary committee.. And the soooo called vice commander, smoke on School

property " She threatens a smirk towards him

" That's none of your business! Tell

me what's your name? "

" why would i? " She raised a brow

" Coz im giving you a hell of detention for cutting classes and that unruly uniform of yours! "

She burst a sarcastic laugh as she turns to her back, leaning against the railings. Head tilt up to the heavens. Sight seeing the moving of randomly shaped clouds and the oceans that reflected the color of the sky

" Why don't yah give yourself one mister vice "

He crossed his arms. This nut was driving him crazy. This was supposed to be one of his rare breaks from the paperwork he's been given, Now this woman is threatening his privacy

" I have my privileges "

" like what, smoking ?" She looks at him at the corner of her eye. Silence. He closes his sight as he inhaled deeply, trying to surpass the outburst he was so worked up with

" See, Bullshit " She exhaled, as the loosed hair on her bun flew into thin air

" If i know better the students doesn't know of their Vice-law abiding-commander's smoking habits right? " She stretches with her sarcasm which left him with nothing. He cant lived without his smoke but he cant let the whole school know of his own vices. It will be the end of the disciplinary committee

" fine what do you want?! " he said as he cleared his throat of annoyance

" Give me a stick " She motion her hands towards him which startled Hijikata for a moment

" What? " His eyes bloodshot towards her face as she turns her gaze towards him.

" I smoke. Give me some cigs "

His hesitant for a moment. Another one of those black-sheep. He concludes her. He cant tolerate her vices but so can moments passing. He digs into his back pocket and takes out two. One for him and for her.

" Good " She says but only repaid by a look of menacing stare. He couldn't believed it. He just gave some cigs to a student. A FEMALE STUDENT!

He measured his conscience and morals which led him to click his tongue

" Look.. If you ever-" Looks of certainty filled his face , It was his reputation or hers.. but she cuts him off by waving her hands towards his way. Swaying it back and forth

" Ain't tellin no souls "

" Fine... But if you do i'll definitely put up a petition to remove you from this school! " fierce eyes boring under her skin. She just chuckles out of amusement

" You know? I actually Like that.. "

' this bitch is crazy! ' He leans into his pockets as he cuts his stare at her. Holding up a lighter which was shaped into his all time favored food, mayonnaise, and burning the tobacco rod. Inhaling the familiar toxins from earlier. He settles himself in. Although the companionship and the all knowing stare burns through his soul. He felt embarrassed as he quickly motion towards her

" What ?! " He said, cigar in between lips

" Lighter! " She turns as he locked the tipping paper in between her pointer and middles finger

He smirks at her. "You said just a stick. You never mentioned smoking "

she gave him an irritating look as her eyes twitch in annoyance. " asshole! "

She plunged in towards him as he quickly avoided her. She was after the ,for some reason, oddly shaped lighter that was locked up inside his palm. As she tries to reach towards his Palm, he grips the cigarette in between his lips as he stand in his full height. Hand held high as Tsukuyo was powerless from the reach differences of their arms.

Feeling a little bit silly as they looked like two kindergarten students who seems to bully the other, keeping a candy from her grasp. She motions in forward as she straddles him on the railings. Which left Hijikata surprised. His back was to the railings that kept them from falling from the school's building. They were too close for two people who just met that day. Tsukuyo tries to Jump carefully not straddle him to fall. That may only led to more debt if she killed anyone. Concentrating all her force on her reach , The little distance between them got unnoticed by Tsukuyo but not to the man in front of her. Trying to keep his sane, He waves his hands onto thin air. Not letting her get the prize. He was almost on the verge of pushing her off when he felt her body brushed into his. Feeling the foreign and usual sensation he felt, His hands became a little clumsy as he unknowingly drops his favored lighter into thin air. Both eyes bulge and turn to the falling object as it comically became in slow motion as it drops to the air. Gravity pulling the poor lighter down to earth. So came in Hijiakata's own cigarette to the ground. Both felt dumbfounded as they lean in to see the scattered lighter onto the ground. Five storey away from them.

" Bastard! " She turns to Him, angrily. Crashing the given cigarette into her deadly palms

" Oi! that was my favorite lighter you bitch! " He pointed accusingly towards her. Mourning his long gone lighter. Bloodshot eyes towards each other

" That's your fault! "

" No, It's your fault! "

" How this even my fault?! if you just gave me the damn lighter this wouldn't happen! "

" If you just didn't straddle me up this wouldn't happen! That can be counted as sexual harassment! " he pointed towards her . Both killing each other with piercing glare

" Oh I'm sorry Mr. Im sooo perfect and sooo privilege that i could smoke anywhere i want! " She glides her hands towards her hips. The irritation enveloping them.

Hijikata was about to Spat back at her when the door of the roof top flang open

" so this is where you wer- " Kondo Isao was left speechless at the sight in front of him. Loosed Necktie of the girl. Disheveled hair of both participant. Both face was red in embarrassment or maybe frustration.. and best of all both were panting as if something work-while and exhausting happened

blushing to himself, Kondo turns to his back and was ready to live " I'm sorry I ended up disturbing you two.. you could continue .. " Being the hopeless romantic he is. Praising the heavens that Finally the dreaded Vice commander of the disciplinary committee is in cahoots with a woman

" Kondo.. its not what you think! " Hijikata yelled as he strides passed the grunting Tsukuyo to follow his Commander. Caring to explain what really happen. Knowing all to well what was going on inside that gorilla's dirty mind.

Tsukuyo only caring to give a heavy grunt as the two bodies disappeared on the rooftop.

-00000000000-

Gintoki leaning on his chair in the faculty room, landed his eyes on the clock that was high up on the concrete wall.' 2 hours past lunch huh' ... Directing back his eyesight on his table, he opened up a drawer to his weekly confiscated things from the students. Looking over some magazines. From Girl magazine to Porn magazine. He didn't bother though. He had read them all right after he confiscated them. Excusing himself for "teacher duties" before scramming off to the nearest cubicle to read.. He says to himself that its a reference for the generation gap he has for students.. but he was just an old pervert himself

" if she escapes again, I'll giver her a good ol'time nagging " He mumbles to himself. Hands supporting his chin as he leans his weight on his arm. Being left alone at this hour. He was the only one who has no classes at this time of the afternoon.

scooping up some week-old jump, his knuckles brushed passed his planner. Taking little interest, he both takes out the books. First brushing through the pages of the jump then to his planner. Looking at the month and date.. He noticed that the schools exam's are coming. Taking note. He gets his students record from the same drawer and opens it up to the page of his class. 3-Z. Scanning the record, he noticed that his class was off moderate to failing ranks.. Tama being the top of the class. Sighing in disbelief, He reminded himself that his class needed some alone time with books and paperworks if they want to pass and graduate the grade. Looking through the record,

much were noticeable of failing ranks. This is bad. If the class keeps this up, even his reputation of being "the best Time eacher " as to what he proclaims himself to be will dawned and come to ashes. He knows that if the teachers aren't competent with their works, the students grades reflects them. And as of school rules, they would have replacements...

" Four months of no salary then this.. " His faced contoured into irritation. He has to brought up this class for him to fend. Sighing , trying to relief himself of stress , he scans the list of the students who are dreaded to fail. Ending with the last student with the lowest rank in the 3rd years, leaves him breathless.. per se , annoyed

" this is going to be hard "

-0000000000000000-

Kagura smacks her textbooks on the desk as she accusingly pouts to her side. gripping the sofa with her bear hands.

" That cant stop me from forcing you to read books "

Gintoki walks up to the parallel sofa. Drying his hair with a towel. He just got out of the shower when Kagura started ranting about exams and why the hell was is even created. Both were on their Pajama's as they conversed in nonsense talk.

" But you know I hate to study! "

" yes, even the day you were born, i know that " He said nonchalantly as he opened the television. Scanning the channels for the late news

" I'm gonna tell mom on you ! " She pointed her index as she stomps her feet. Gintoki only raised his brow

" can we not include my sister here? she's long gone Kagura " He lands his eyesight again on the TV as he found some late news on CNN.

" I hope she visits you while you sleep! " She pushes her tongue out to his uncle. Grumping like toddler

" first of all I'm not afraid of your mom, second, Its not my fall that exams are mandatory. Im just here to keep my job and to feed you, third, that's not cute anymore Kagura... "

He trails off as he sets his full hearing to the late news about an earthquake dreaded to stumble upon America.

Nagging for about five minutes , she noticed his uncles un caring attention towards her rants. Grabbing the nearest pillow on the sofa she, with force, Smacks the pillow towards him, which brought him back to his senses

" Wth kagura?! " Gintoki cursed as he massages the side of his head. Seeing as his

niece is full of frustration and a dreaded tear will

soon fall on her porcelain face. He sighed

" Fine, what if.. i let you go group study with your friends? Does that make you feel a little better now? "

With the mention of her friends, Kagura lip into joy as she imagines sleep overs and group dates with Otae-chan and the others

"mmmm'kay. I guess that's fine.. Also, I don't want you loosing your job "

Gintoki almost smile at her comment. Feeling a little care from his monster niece

" If you don't have a job I'll die of starvation! " She turns as she goes her way to her room

Gintoki feeling a little bit disappointed sighed. ' She looks like sis but she acts like her father '

-000000000000000-

Gintoki already informed the classroom first thing in the morning about their circumstances and consequence if ever they failed the exams.

Kagura took the lead in letting the class know that they can have their group study time as endorsed by their advisor. Okita was with his Shinsengumi group, who followed the Disciplinary committee with great honor and respect, others were forming their own little group, Kagura with her set of friends from Otae to Catherine.

The exams were down to three weeks. They weren't motivated much though.. Which Gintoki took noticed... Tapping his pen on the board to get the attention of his students.

" I see that the class isn't much motivated in this even knowing the consequences... " Gintoki shook his head

" Seeing that you're also involved in this sensei, why not make this more interesting? " Okita blurted as he raised his crossed legs on his table. hands behind his head. The class's attention landed on Him and back to Gintoki

" And why am I involved in this? " Gintoki questioned as he leans on the blackboard

" well... I know that if this class fails, the school will be forced to replace you.. right? " Okita gave his sadistic smug face as The whole room gasp in the revelation. Turning their vision intently towards Gintoki

" So what are you proposing, souichiro- kun? "

" Sougo-des, danna.." Okita inhaled deeply as he keeps correcting the man of his name billions of times now.. " If anyone of us gets to hold any of the slots for the top five of the year ranking, that said winner get to do something with you. Be it a wish, an order or... a torture " He smiled wickedly. The prince of sadist giving of his demonic energy towards the room. Shivers sent to some students for the mention of Torture. Knowing him, it would be the death of their sensei

" What?! " Gintoki gave off his disagreement look towards Sougo. The boy was still smirking 'this kid'

" Your disgusting! " Kagura spat to Sougo, Protecting her Uncle from the misbehave boy he is

" Shut up, China " Sougo turns his attention to Gintoki again. The man was contemplating. He knows he's nervous

" I think the whole class is up for it though " Sougo added. Gintoki Scans the class and see's them staring and boring their sight towards him. Each has their own kind of way towards him. Some were already scribbling some punishment or to do list for him. Even his own niece was interested. Gintoki breathes heavily. It was a decision of his morality.

" Which is it danna? Your Job or not? " Sougo spoke up again. Raising a brow to his teacher. The Whole class awaiting for his reply

" Fine " With that the class raised into joy. Already planning what they'll do to their homeroom teacher as the the three week span came for a challenge for them.

He knows his class could do it. He believes them. The only thing concerning him was his wellbeing


	9. Chapter 9 : the call

**Updated for two consecutive days :)**

**Though i think less people are interested with this story**

**A/N : This will have the rated " T" but it's mild and a bit angsty**

**You have been warned .. Now Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsukuyo was absent for almost two days. Missing the assignments and seatworks that was put up by Gintoki himself. She gave him an excuse letter that was signed by Hinowa earlier that she has caught a flu and could not attend class for the last two consecutive days .Raising suspicions towards His student, he signed the approval of the excuse letter she gave him , he was about to talk when she exited her self of the Faculty room. He didn't even had the chance to wave her off. ' She doesn't look near close to sick ' He mumbles before retrieving his class records. He knows better. Knowing her, she buried herself with work again.

Tsukuyo walks back to class. She was wearing a scarf which did not go unnoticed by her sensei. Saying that she still feels cold about the illness that consumed her body. Loosening it a little bit, she clamps her side of her neck. Feeling the erie sensation burning within her. She replayed back the happenings the night before.

Yes it was true she got sick, but not because of random viruses that crept inside her. No, she could get immune withe them easily, knowing her body she wasn't prone to this types of bacteria. But she felt sick. So sick that she wants to throw up right before the door. She placed her temple to the door. Leaning a little bit as she clasp her mouth, trying to surpass her hatred with her self.

She was sure she was used to it already. Immune with the sensation , the lingers within the dirty fingers of old men. He was a first for her. She let her guard down as she felt tired for working at night and studying by day. She was working. She's aware of that but her body's failing her. Forgetting to formulate a plan and plant the sleeping powder on the mans drink before he could even drag her to the nearest hotel.

He wasn't famous but he was loaded. It was one of those times that men fawns over her sex appeal, and just by luck, even after loosing her A-game because she went Hiatus, the most generous man at the club had ordered her up. She was to only entertain the man. She felt gross and violated. This man could be her father at his age but he ravages women like her. Sighing in relief she reminded herself that this was all for the money she owes. Even the money for her teacher.

Striding pass the crowd with her red dress that was backless and was short above her knee. She went pass the ogling men that lusted her and landed on the most loaded man inside the bar. The man was in mid 40's . Little white hair was showing. Clad in his expensive Italian gray tux and body guards around him. Tha table was sorrounded by his minions as he sits perfectly comfortable with the most expensive alcohol at the bar. He gave a perverse smirk towards her as she leans in for a closer cuddle with the man. Showing of her beauty, the man greedily clasp her legs. She was disgusted but never really showed. A master of emotion she was. In the line of her work,Dignity wasn't an option. It was already passed twelve when the man whispered into her ear. Blowing some air on her lobes before leaning in to kiss her cheeks. She was about to smack him when he tried to go a little further but he stopped. She was tired , her body failing her. Without knowing, her Body followed the man on his way out. Hands on her shoulder as he drags her out.

That landed her here in the bed. Flushed in horror as the man straddles her to the bed. She wasn't on full strength as her usuall self. It scared her that this man will ravage her. He was holding her legs as it motioned upward while both of her hands were in death grip with his other. Disgusted that's what she felt. Ruined. Molested. She should've known this would happen. Curse her reflexes. The man smirked wickedly as he whispers to her ear that He would take good care of her. Maybe show her the world. Gave her the money she needed and all it takes was for her to have endless sex with him. Disgusting.

" Be a good girl and give papa what he wants "

She was loosing it. She scans the place for anything. Some sort of defense to kill this man, but there wasn't. The room was full of furniture but less things were there. Trying to be protective of their Guest. Tears started to stream her eyes but she bit her lips trying to surpass the feeling that started creeping her mind.  
Closing her eyes to reality. It would always be like this. People will only take advantage of her. Even as she was little even up until now. She was,just a doll to be played with. Even her parents thinks of that. Cruel! that would be her definition of life.  
She was thinking of the money. Trying to tell herself that it will be over. Just stay strong. She tried to imaging Giving back the money she owes. To Hinowa, To the Gang, to Gintoki.

Her sensei. Funny that whenever she doesn't need him he shows up. But now, thinking about it how she wish He would just stumble upon this hotel room like the idiot he is and save her from this monster. She chuckles to her self. Like he could be here? This room is in the 40th. How could he be? Chances? Zero.

She felt him stir. still holding her arms. The man tried kisses down her cheek to her neck. Her bit started to go deeper within her lips, some parts of her lips started to bleed crimson red. Godforsaken faith. ' Maybe if .. if i'd just imaging someone else it'll all be over ' Blur in vision her mind tries to doze of as tears came crushing her face. White that was her mind started to see. No maybe silver. Broad chest. Handsome face and that dead eyes she always sees. Fuck . She was imagining Gintoki! . The man stop to her neck. Sucking her veins to pop. Her body felt different. Was she getting hot because she was imagining her Goddamn teacher?! It was disgusting but not to the point where she felt earlier. As the man suck deeper, nibbling her skin. She groan. Her head was still imagining her sensei sucking her skin. 'This is bad ' but she doesn't want the vision to stop

" G-gi-nto-ki " She breathed out..The feeling stop and was replaced with a fang on her face bringing her back to reality. The man slap her scare in the face. Causing her face to sting red. Her hand was free and she felt her strength beginning to come back so as her senses. The man strike a deadly glare at her.

" How dare you bitch, say another man's name in front of me?! " He chokes her to bed. Her breath starting to escape her body as the man tightens his grip on her neck

She was choking. As she tries to smack the man with her arms and wiggles her feet free under the monster who's molesting her

" YOU WHORE! You think your worth a man's love! Don't make me laugh you disgusting bitch! I'am paying you here so shut up! " Her mind started to rampage every part of her body. Pumping blood on every vein there is. The man started to clutch her body even fiercer. His hand crawled up to her thigh to the band on her underwear, trying to get rid of the cloth. Her reflexes slap her in the face as Her adrenaline started to rush as she gather strength and knees the man on his groin. He felt castrated as he fell on the bed holding his crotch. Tsukuyo with little strength left , lifted her self up and rushed her way to the door. She found the nearest elevator to the left. Some room service stared at her along the corridor. Face flushed. Dress almost hanging for its life on her . She pressed the button to the elevator dozens of times before it dinged and opened. She heard the man Growl as he started to run towards her shouting "Bitch" " I'll get you for this! ". As the door closed before the man could even catch up to her, she collapsed on the elevator's metal floor. Looking up, She saw her reflection on the metal doors. Though not detailed, she can see that her face was ruined. Her makeup was smudge from place to place. Her nicely done hair earlier was messed up. Tears that dried on her face as her mascara left a dark smudge on her cheeks. she quickly wiped it with the cloth of her dress. "Hinowa cant see me like this "

Not bothering how she looked stepped out of the elevator as it dinged to the lobby. As she walks towards the exit, People started eyeing her. Whispering, harassing and humiliating her as she strides to exit the luxurious hotel with little Dignity she has left

She was put out of her misery when Kagura poke her on the shoulder. Giving her a confused looked.  
She eyes the place and remember that she entered a little while ago while still thinking about the cruel night

" Tsukky... uhmm... i just wanna ask if you would like to go and have group study with us? " Kagura gestured to her friend sitting with each other as Otae stood up and stood next to Kagura

" Uhm.. Hi Tsukuyo. i think you know who I'am already. I'm Shimura Otae, The class representative. " She gestured a Handshake but Tsukuyo shove it off

" No need "

The room felt the tense between the and Kyuubei butted in

" You Witch How dare yo-" Otae raised her hand which made Kyuubei  
quite.

The room filled with silence. The looks pasted on the blonde and on the brunette

" Owhhh come'on you guys, Lighten up " Kagura butted in trying to ease the atmosphere between the two

" Yes, don't be so 'selfish' Tsukuyo-chan, we are here to work together " Still with her smile

Looking pass Otae to Kagura who made her pleading look, She sighed in defeat knowing that getting Kagura upset will only lead to a more bothersome interaction with her. She couldn't afford that. Not after what she experienced. She needs a moment of silence and now saying yes will only be the option

" Fine, I'll go.. but i gotta ask, Why? "

" Well, since you've been absent lately.. " Otae spoke up " You haven't heard the news about the upcoming exams in three weeks "

" exams huh.. " She muttered as she taps her chin

" Yes, we don't want to fail don't we? "  
Tsukuyo only paid her a raised eyebrow before agreeing to join there group study for the whole week.

* * *

" Hey Shimura-san " Catherine hollered as she hoist up her legs to cross. Looking at the brunette in front of her at the outside cafe table of Starbox. School just ended and the three : Kyuubei, Otae and Catherine decided to chill before returning home

"hmm?" Otae sips her iced drink as she looks at Catherine who has the sly grin on her face

" Why'd yah invited that chick to join our group? " She twirls her straight short locks in her finger while as raising suspicions to Otae. Kyuubei just sat in between them drinking her Americano black coffee as she steal glances on the two women

" well, Kagura told me that she wants Tsukuyo-san to join, I couldn't refuse " She said simply

Catherine replied with half chuckle and half sarcasm " Hahaha.. don't believe you! "

" Why? wants wrong with her reason? " Kyuubei stated , half irritated.

" You know that I know, that's because of her uncle isn't " Catherine provoke, giving The two the all knowing smile she always did

Annoyed, Kyuubei smashed her coffee on the table making some of the people around them look their way

" What did you say?! How dare you think low of Otae-chan?! " She looks towards Otae who kept silent after Catherine statement "Otae- chan she's telling a lie right "

" Just let her think what she wants "

" That doesn't answer my question dear "  
Catherine crossed her arm. Seeing both were suppressing their irritation

" Look I like Kagura very much, i wouldn't use her for useless things like that.. " Otae sighs as she looks directly at Catherine while her right hand slip into Kyuubei's trying to tame her emotions into place

" but? " Catherine added

" But, I never said that I wouldn't want to get close to Gin-chan, Happy now? "

" Gladly " Catherine. satisfied with the answer continued to sip her drink

" But! Its already been a year and a half, Otae-chan! " Kyuubei spat at her, Which cause her own self shock at what she did to the girl she loves. She just raised her voice at Otae!  
" I-I'm sorry... " She added , she took her gaze away from Otae. Trying to calm her nerves. ' dammit '

" It's okay Kyuu-chan " Otae gave her an apologetic smile before finishing her drink. Silence killed their atmosphere, it was already passed eight when they decided to go back home.

* * *

"ughhhhh!" Tsukuyo stretches her arms up as she walk pass her bedroom. Clad in her pajama's, she turns to her desk to check up the things she'll need tomorrow for school. From pencils, books to notes sheets that she'll need. She knows that she's been missing a lot of classes lately even quizzes. She knows that if she didn't agreed to Kagura's suggestion of joining them to this group study of their, her chances of passing is zero.

" this should be enough " she closes her bag as she proceeds to her bed.  
Taking the sheets over, she crawled in. As she felt comfortable in her sleeping position, she turned towards the ceiling eyeing the fluorescent as it somehow flickered.

" Good thing Hinowa hasn't noticed " Portraying to the mark that the man left her with. Tears started to form again. Never really forgetting what has happened to her the past days.  
She laid off work for tonight making Hinowa smiled in the process but really she just couldn't urge up the strength to walk in with a man again. She needs time to heal but not too much. She's still the breadwinner of this Family.

From her neck , she traced her fingers to the scar that crosses her forehead and cheeks. This, this was the sign of her strength. The sign that she went through hell wit everything and survived. The sign that she shouldn't cry over womanly things because, being a woman is only a disguise for now. She threw it away the moment she scared her face.

But how? Why up until now some things related to being a woman awakens under her? She's crying for heavens sake.  
" I'm getting weak " She wipes the water that clouded her eyes with her knuckles. Sighing deep, she tried to relax her self to find sleep.

Just when she felt the trigger of tiredness, her phone beeped. Immediately out of reflexes she looks to her side and to her desk, opening her eyes wide. ' Maybe it's work?' Sitting up in bed she contemplated before pushing herself up to get her phone. ' cant say no to money ' She reminded herself

She opens up her phone. Funny coz she still uses those flip-top phones instead of the recent touch screens and android. For her food was more important than silly luxury things thag aren't really needed

She quirks a brow when an unknown numbers pops. ' Who might this be? '  
Well, she's used to the men who constantly calls and bothers her but after some messages she blocks them off. Feeling that it's one of her stalkers she closer up her phone and went straight to bed when another beep registered. Feeling annoyed she got her phone back and made her way back to her bed. Opens her phone again to see a second message from the same recipient. Sighing and with curiosity she opens up her phone to view the message. It was double sent to her.

_To : xxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_from: xxxxxxxxxxx_  
_Message : Hey_  
_received : 9:30 PM_

Burning with curiosity she scans the number but didn't ring a bell. Surely it was a first for any of her costumer to sent her a text just saying 'Hey' usually it was the place and time of their meetings. Urging up the courage to text back she sent a message back

_To : xxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_From : Tsukuyo_  
_Message : Who's this?_  
_Sent : 9:45 PM_

She waited for another beep but didn't registered in the span of 10 minutes. Feeling stupid she placed her phone on the side of her pillow and went back to her sleeping position. When her phone beeped, she quickly snatched her phone

_To : xxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_From : xxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_Message : Good, you're awake. I forgot to tell you something earlier._  
_We need to talk tomorrow_  
_Received : 9:55 PM_

Quirking a brow, she doesn't remember meeting any of her costumers earlier. ' This must be one of those spam messages that bothers everyone up just to solicit money '

_To : xxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_From : Tsukuyo_  
_Message : You didn't answer my question. Who the fuck is this?! "_  
_Sent : 9:59 PM_

*Beep

_To : xxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_From : xxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_Message : Stingy. Sorry, it's sensei_  
_Received : 10:00 PM_

' Sensei?! ' ' You mean Gintoki?!'  
She gasp at the text, she couldn't believe that It was Gintoki texting her.  
'And what does he mean that ' we need to talk?!'

" This is clearly BS, I didn't even gave him my number couldn't possibly be him "

_To : xxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_From : Tsukuyo_  
_Message : Don't fuck with me! Who the hell is this?!_  
_Sent : 10:10 PM_

awaiting for a reply she sighed heavily as her heart started to pump in anticipation. who was this person playing with her?! . Flipping up her phone still no reply. After five minutes of waiting she gave up. She has many things to do tomorrow and needed to wake up early. Closing her eyes, her phone beeped

_To : xxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_From : xxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_Message : I told you it's me_  
_Sent : 10:20 PM_

Her face started to heat. ' What if it's really him?! ' . After the incident in the Hotel, Tsukuyo tried her best to stay away from her Sensei, remembering that she almost orgasm just by the thought of Him. She started to feel funny when he was around that's why in the earlier discussion in class she tried her best to not met eye to eye with him.

_To : xxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_From : Tsukuyo_  
_Message : Bullshit! I never gave that old man my number! tell me who are you or I'll skin you alive!_  
_Sent : 10:30 PM_

tapping her hand against the wall beside her bed, she waited for confirmation on how this person got her number but she never got a reply. ' Maybe the con gave up ' Yawning, she settled her self in when her phone rings.

Her eyes bolted wide as she sits up to look at her phone. The unknown number was calling her! Her hands started to fidget as she gathers up her vibrating phone

" What the deal with this?! Now he's calling me! " What if it was really him? . Her whole body was trembling, she doesn't know if She'll answer it or not. Scratching her mane, she contemplated on the answer button on her phone. All her misery was put to stop with the fifth ring. The phone stopped ringing. Showing her a message of one missed call

" He ended it! " She mumbles, feeling a little bit annoyed that she got frustrated over this. Hiding her phone under her pillow. She didn't wait for a text saying why she didn't answer because it never really came. She calmed herself down for a moment then felt the sleep take over.

" who the hell was that " She mumbles before dozing off

* * *

**Was it really Gintoki?**

**Thanks for the support guys, i really appreciate it**

**For thos questioning the HijiTsu... hihihihihi :D**

**you'll find out soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys! I appreciate the reviews I got from you. It makes me sooo happy and inspired :)**

**For those wondering about Tsukuyo, well you see guys I made Tsukuyo's work a prostitute here so please bear with me with the Touching. Hahaha I did warned that it would be a bit "T" and Angsty ... Thinking I should make the rate to "M"**

**anyway! I promise to make things Interesting for you guys because I really want A CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT :) don't want to rush things**

* * *

It was quite annoying that the only words among them was silence.  
She raising an eyebrow and the other was digging his way to china with the passage through his nostrils. Disgusting. She inwardly thought

The clock was ticking and her frustration was creeping in. She was the one to first break the growing ice between them

" Tell me again why you called me out of the class just for me to see you picking your nose " She leaned against the concrete wall outside their class. Staring blankly at the man

Bringing him back to his reverie by her words, he smudges his pinky on his white coat before looking back at her

" oh yeah... Well I was supposed to tell you this yesterday but after I signed your form you skedaddle out of the faculty"

" so what was it ? I don't have the luxury of time old man "

" So am I, that's why I texted you yesterday "

Catching Tsukuyo's attention she directed her eyes on her Teacher who returned her stare

" Sooo.. it was really you?! " She pointed accusingly at him

" duh " Saying as if it was the most common thing in the world

" how did- how.. When.. How did you get my number?! " She stuttered by every word as her face felt some heat creeping in. The man only sighed

" Well Miss oblivious, Just so you know I'am your Teacher " He shrugged as he crossed his arms on his chest. His stare never breaking with her

" How's that even answers my question? "

He sighed again. ' This is getting stupid ' He thought  
" Well , I have the prestige to have your personal record " He rolled his eyes at her

Feeling embarrassed Tsukuyo composes herself again. Exhaling deeply before averting her gaze again

" So what's this for? "

" Well, Since you've been missing classes for the past few weeks your record has come down to its lowest "

She wasn't surprised, a matter of fact she's been expecting it. Straightening herself up , she twirled her heels to where the door to their classroom were.

" Where are you going? " He questions as his eyes follows her form twirled to the right direction

" I'm gonna get my things. I'm expelled right? " She motions her way towards the door when Gintoki grabs her by the wrist

" No one in my class gets expelled " she noticed that his stare changed. From dead to fierce in a matter of seconds.

* * *

" Swing that bat really hard you sissies ! " A man whistled at the group of High school boys in front of him at the field. Each was practicing their batting. Swinging like there is no Tomorrow. Muscles flexing as they swing into thin air. Sweats sliding down their faces as the sun shines its brightest down to them.

the Man whistles again. A sign for the whole baseball team to stop. Each and everyone drops to the ground , grunting in pain as their couch shouted for a fifteen minute break

The chairman's son strides his way towards the middle of the field. Holding a cold bottled of water as he throws it to the captain of the baseball team

" thanks Kondo-san " The man raised the bottle for acknowledgment of gratitude

" Not a prob Toshi " He smiles sheepishly as he plumps to his butt next to Hijikata on the ground.

Hijikata gulps the liquid down as he half finishes the whole bottle.

" Man.. this guy's killing us " He grunted. Sliding his hand at his back pocket to grab a towel for his streaming sweats. The man beside him chuckled

" My old man's orders I think. You know you have the pressure because the team was the first runner up last year "

" You mean the first losers right ? " Hijikata chuckled as he folds his towel into a square and used it as a fan. Kondo only shook his head

" Where's The brat? " Hijikata questions. Looking up to the sky, he's blinded by the suns rays

" Oh you mean the prodigy? " Kondo looks to his side as Hijikata's brows quirked into frustration

" No , i mean the sadist " He concluded. He half smiles at Kondo

Kondo smiles sheepishly at his vice-commander. He knows that under that thick wall of frustration Hijikata has built, he still cares for the brother of the only girl he ever liked.

" Well he'll be training the whole afternoon. My dad gave him tough trainers in Kendo "

" Why not you teach him, captain? You're good at it "

" I've already given him what I already know, Besides He still has the habit of turning Kendo into fencing " Kendo exhaled remembering one practice that Sougo used one of his Fencing skills to get near him and almost tried to tackle him to the ground with the kendo stick

" well he is English you know "

" No, He _Became_ English , Toshi "

" Right .. " He sarcastically answered as he leans his head towards the other side of the field were he see's girls were fawning over him. Good thing the chairman declared that whenever the team goes for practice, it's mandatory to keep off field grounds for the non playing students

" still popular as ever " Kondo pokes Hijikata on his side causing him to jump a bit

" Don't really give a damn about them "

Kondo repaid him with an all knowing smile, which irritated him

" say's the guy who was alone with the exchange student the other day "

" ughhhhh ..." Steams came out of Hijikata's ear. Repeating and explaining himself to the commander dozens and thousands of time

" I've already told you! It's not what you think! " Eyeing Kondo, he see's him focusing his sight over the fawning girls

" oi! you even listening?! "  
Curious, Hijikata leans in forward to see what caused the attention of the gorilla to fall away from him

Kondo trembles as he see's Otae striding on the other side of the field with the rest of her girl-friends. They were carrying their bento as they exchanges words with one another

" Typical " he soughs. He regains his attention back again to the striding girls and saw a certain blonde walking at the back of the group

Kondo was about to tease him about the girl when the couch hollered for the continuation of the training

* * *

" Soooooo... " Catherine prolonged as she motion to the girls walking with her. Hands in back ,she walks backwards as she smirked to them " What are you guys thinking for Sensei's punishment? "

The girls looks at one another then back to her. Kyuubei was the first to raise her hand

" well... I really want sensei's d^%*# " Her tone was mono. The girls on the other hand gasped at her sudden confession

" No-! NOO! it's not what you think! " She waves her hand at them " It's just that i want for someone too... " Her voice started to lessen in tone " donate me some.. for the operation .. you know " She fidgets but stops right away when Otae smack her back

" what a silly thing you want Kyuu-chan "

" eh .. hehe.. I'm just.. doing it for yo-"

" What about you Tama ? " Catherine motions to Tama, never bothering to let Kyuubei finish her sentence

" I really haven't thought about it Catherine-sama "

Catherine twirls again and was now facing the front while the girls only followed her for their usual spot for lunch

" Soo Tsukky, what're you thinking for Gin-chan? " Kagura was pacing with Tsukuyo the whole way. She knows Tsukuyo still hasn't lighten up with the whole group since the last incident

" Who? " She looks back at Kagura while she only smiles at her

" Oh.. " Her lips falls as she remembers that Tsukuyo wasn't aware of the consequences they could give to their sensei if ever they aced the test. She really have been absent recently

" Oh yeah.. Well, you see Tsukky.. Gin-chan promised us that if we, any of us , gets to the top five place of the exams... we could have any conditions with him. Our free will! " Her eyes lits up with excitement. She ponders on how she will drag her uncle to different types of restaurants. And yes, He's paying.

" Really now? " Kagura nodded as she drags Tsukuyo to the unfolded picnic clothe that was now settled on the grassy ground

Once they were all settled in. They've started opening their Bentos. Everyone else were close to each other except Tsukuyo who was further away situated from them.

" hey boobs " Catherine Hollered at Tsukuyo while she picks some vegetables to crunch. Tsukuyo shot her a death glare

" What an unpleasing word to use Catherine " Otae commented, feeling a little bit offended by the use of words

" Anwego ish whyt fhu shuld shwut yoff mhawt " Kagura tried her best to defend Tsukuyo while munching down half of her lunch. Gulping all there is, she shot her a glare.

" What's the prob? She's the newbie here! Come on guys! She shouldn't be in here anyway! "

" You shouldn't be in here either " Kagura spats back at her. The atmosphere was getting heavier and heavier by the second. Feeling that she was the reason for the heat in the group, Tsukuyo stood up.

" I'll be going, Sorry to disturb you " She bowed her head and exited the scene. Her bento was left untouched as she stroll her way back to the school's building

All eyes landed on Catherine. Her stupor never really bothered the dramatic exit. She eyes everyone before she spats an argument

" What?! "

" What the hell was that for ?! " Kagura was the first to let out her raging emotion.

" Yes, Catherine-san.. you should be more polite with her " Otae added. face contorted in disappointment

" So it's my fault now?! I was doing this for you! " She pointed at Otae , the group agape at Catherine sudden outburst

" I think Kyuubei will agree with me that she shouldn't be in this group, She shamed you the other day dammit " Crossing her arms , she looks back at Kyuubei who was muted the whole time

Kyuubei felt silent as she bowed her head in surrender. She loves Otae so much but the feel of the girl with them gave off an awkward atmosphere. Not after what she did to Otae the other day at the classroom

" I'm sorry Otae-chan "

The brunette only shook her head. She know that Tsukuyo doesn't really want to join them and all but she was the Class representative and she saw how lonely Tsukuyo was since the first day of school. Her cold demeanor even chills hell to place. She was different but she wants the whole class to be united. Feelings or not, That's her responsibility.

" We have to say sorry to her and that implies to you too Catherine "

* * *

It wasn't her first time to be rejected. Matter of fact half of the female civilization hate her. Kagura was a first who's unrelated to her to actually approach her nonchalantly. She was always despised. Labeled as a mistress for many. A bitch by some and a whore by everyone. She already accepted the truth a long time ago in the red district were she was sold to fend for herself. Living a normal life? bullshit.

The whole afternoon she spends her whole time sited in class. She never bothered looking towards the girls walking back to class from the afternoon break. She gave them the cold shoulders when she felt that they were approaching her. Luckily the next teacher strolls in and begun the class. Never giving them the chance to approach her

The teachers felt the growing tension that enveloped the room. Who wouldn't? The ever energetic Kagura was once quite. Not even Sougo's teasing affected her. She was deep in thought. So was the other girls. Even Gintoki noticed it when it was his time for the lecture.

when the Bell rang, signaling the end of the class, Tsukuyo hurriedly got up , fixing all her things, and went straight to the back door of the class. The professor wasn't even finished saying his ending remarks when the door opened and closed in matter of seconds.

She walks to the path to the schools library. The whole school ended and it was hard to stroll pass the increasing students getting the hell out of class. It was even harder when three guys from class D block her way intentionally. The boys were trying to entertain her. Trying to get her number or else they wouldn't let her pass. She tried to avoid them but she was growing pissed by the second. Without moments of hesitation, she Kneed the leader of the group to his groin. Giving him a stern look before proceeding to her venture.

Once she spots the board saying " Library " She quickly opens up the door. When her eyes laid upon the room she was astonished on how big it was. A single room with two floors. The shelves were organized neatly. Some students were lining up to the counter to borrow some references for the incoming exams. Some were reading textbooks at the tables and some, yes, those people who just love to chill in quite places, sleeps quietly on the end corners of the table.

She looks at the grandfather clock at the left far most corner and saw that she was fifteen minutes early for her meeting.

Apparently she was bored and had nothing to do for the past fifteen minutes that's why when it occurred to her to read some couples of stuffs at the fiction row, she entertained herself with some twilight book and settled her self at the shelves. Leaning in as she remembers that some girls were fawning over this book while she was at the train station.

For the past fifteen minutes she had gathered the information that this book wasn't about moons nor sky which intrigued her deeply but was full of Vampires and uncontrolled emotion of a teenage girl who lives near the woods and an unrequited love from the girl's best-friend

She was so intrigued by the fact that Vampires gives fan girls this weird orgasm just by the thought of a shimmering vampire under the light. She noted that this girls haven't been to clubs that has guys dancing almost naked with skin soaked with oil all over the place. Which doesn't live the eyes a room for any imagination.

She also thought why would guys compare this to some weird relationship she saw on the internet. She once remember this meme where two men were boxing and the other kept hugging the other and has this weird caption " Still a better love story that twilight " It was trending all over the place. from Facebook to twitter

She let out a girly giggle as she turn in for the next page. She was about to read about the Voltaire when a voice cuts her reading

" I knew you were here " The man said. Eyes fixed at her. His right arm was holding some box while the other was clutching the book shelf. ' he looks like his posing '

" I've been standing here for five minutes already " he concluded as he fixes himself up. He twisted up to his back. Motioning her to follow

" Wha- what? So you saw?! Why didn't you bothered me? " She tried to keep her voice down as she puts back the book on the shelf

" because for once you looked happy " He turns his head to his side then continued his pace for the farthest table and seat at the library. She only pouted in annoyance, thinking that he saw her off guard. Giggling like and idiot.

After settling in, Both were parallel to each other, Gintoki put out some books from under the chair beside him. Ranging from the basic math to trigonometry. There were also literature and basic English.

Looking from the bottom  
of the book to the top and goes to the eyes of the man in front of her. She sighed deeply in defeat

" So this means.. we'll be seeing each other commonly? " She quirked a brow. The man only chuckles on her retort

" Let me rephrase that.. We'll be seeing each other _regularly_ "

He leans in with his arm to rest his side of the face as he motions the book towards her. He gives her his goofy smile that caught her off guard before taking out a pen and a paper

" So this goes like this " And not a time wasted they started their afternoon tutoring for the incoming exams in three weeks

* * *

" Have you found the person I'm looking for? " A man in his twenties crossed his legs as the waiter handed him a glass of expensive wine. He draws a circle on the tip of the class. Tracing the "o" on the goblet as he lays his working eye on the man in front of him

" No, but we have a lead "  
The man with a black long mane laid back at his seat as he averted his gaze down the city lights of Paris at night.

" You better give me information next time.. Katsura or you'll know what's in for you " The man gestured for the Bill for the drinks. One of his minions handed him his wallet. Taking out a couple of money he situated it on the restaurant's table next to his untouched drink. He stood up while his Minions gives him his Coat and sunglasses as they escorted him out of the five-star hotel

The man who was left sitting on the side of the breathtaking view of paris took a sip of his wine before grabbing his phone from his pockets.  
Typing a local number in japan.  
It took him a couple of seconds before the recipient answered the call

" Have you been keeping an Eye on the target? " He says as he settles his goblet in the table. The drink was half finished.

" yes sir " The person on the line answered well in french as they continued their conversation in a foreign language

" Good " The man smirked before motioning his way out of the hotel.

* * *

**Just some short update... Well I've been soooo into Marvel fanfiction.. well im a geek for it soo yeah... **

**Ranting about the AOU though.. too many loop holes on the story, doesnt even follows the comic version so im really worked up.**

**any Fanatics here? :)**

**Accepting prompts here and suggestions just PM me guys!**

**WILL UPDATE REAL SOON! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! so I'am back.**

**Ive read all of your comments and reviews BUT i know people will hate me to death for this**

**but I'am sincerely sorry because i will not redo any chapter as it will impact the further chapters ahead.**

**I understand if people will start to drop this fanfic and Iam very well pleased and happy to have you guys as readers.**

**For those dropping, my deepest gratitude for making it this far and supporting me through out. **

**But for those who still has faith in my brain and writing , i promise to do my best!**

A/N : i have change the ratings to M.

( sorry if i offended you all ) *sobs in a dark corner

**Special Mention** : BroTech , dear reader thankyou for the boost up!

* * *

The afternoon was near to breaking and school just ended in Gintama High. Couple of students just stayed behind for some extra curricular activities. Some where just hanging out on the field. Others were researching through the library for extra informations for the upcoming exams to be hold in three weeks time

" Tell me again why is this shitty X needs to be found for like forever?!"  
Tsukuyo slams her pencil on the table top. Every single math problem, this X was always the one who wants to be found on every equation she encounters in Math. The desk was filled with paper scratches and couple of books for reference, Some were towering for about two feet beside her. Looking through some her notes, things just doesn't add up

The man in front of her half peeks through his shounen jump to sight her. His face unquivering as he cocks a brow to her.  
" It's just a representation "

" this is getting stupid! " She mused. the pitch of her voice goes beyond what the school library allows. Suddenly a woman  
in her forties walks her way towards them. Placing her index finger in between her lips, shushing her back to silence

Gintoki lays his book down to his left. Looking at his student before reaching in for her scratch. Scanning the paper he gave her an unamused look

" I think you're stupider " He deadpanned causing Tsukuyo's ears to turn crimson out of frustration

" This.. should be on the right side" He points his finger on the first equation. Tsukuyo grumbles in silence as she looks towards her correction

" Look, if you don't transpose this to the left you can never find X and square it " He grabs his pen and did the first equation. Turning the paper to face Tsukuyo , he slides it back to her. Then Leaning back to his chair while grabbing his cup of hot coffee

Looking through the first process, she copied the way Gintoki transposes the numbers to the left and squares it. Leaving her the Value of X. ' well this is easy ' .

Few minutes have passed before Tsukuyo slides the paper back to her teacher. A smirk of triumph crossed her face as she raised a brow towards him. Getting the paper he leans towards the table, checking for correction and mistakes. Stealing a glance towards his student before marking the paper and slides it back to her. Seeing she only had few mistakes her smirk grew a little larger, Eyeing him for the second time.

"ughh.. i wanna wipe that smirk off your face " Gintoki said,  
looking away. Tasting defeat for telling her she was stupid. He combs his unruly hair through his fingers. Sliding it from the roots to the end of his silver mane. There conversation improves, it was their fourth day of tutoring since last week without Tsukuyo walking out on him. He remember that their first was full of arguments and tongue click. It was only passed thirty minutes of their tutoring when Tsukuyo grabs her bag and strides her way to the exit. It took Gintoki as much as full patience to not drag her back without people thinking bad of him. Some persuasion did occur and the conversation about his End of the deal if she could be one of the top five students to ace the exams for her to study and stay with the tutoring.

" Hey " Tsykuyo hollered at him. Crossing her arms against her chest. Gintoki only hum in response. Seeing she got his attention back, she pulls her satchel under the table. Grabbing a white envelope and pushing it towards Gintoki.

" What this? " He inquired before getting the white envelope

" Just open it stupid " He gave her an annoyed look before flipping the envelope open. He was awestruck. Turning his face towards her then back to the envelope

" Look, it's not much but I'm still keeping the end of the deal "

Gintoki who was awestruck for a moment, closes the envelope and putting it inside his coat pocket

" Where did you get the money? "

She straightens herself up. Opening her eyes, laying her field of vision towards his questionable stare

" I have some spare ... Besides, it's getting irritating when you complain about what happened last christmas "  
" Good to know you're keeping your words but.. Are you still working that job? " He leans his face onto his side, His palms supporting his side of cheek.

She turns her head away. Grabbing a pen and a paper she writes her name then proceeds to answer other equations on the test questionnaire

" Tsukuyo.. " He starts, noticing she was avoiding the questions

" What? " she Didn't raise her head, she tried to focus on answering the test questions. Though she felt Guilt. Scribbling and writing trying to ease herself from the inevitable

" You know the school's doesn't allow students to have jobs "

She spats him a look. Anger written all over her face

" Look, i gave yah the dough right? would you just shut up? " She continues on answering the questions. Gintoki only Shook his head, continuing himself

" Tsukuyo, if the school finds out about this.. you will be kick out. Imagine how hurt will Hinowa will be "

Tsukyo felt the guilt trip Gintoki was imposing her. But two can play at that game

" Look, If I don't work, we will starve to death. And if i may include, if i don't work, I could never pay you back. So if you don't want your money back, i say shut up " Gintoki was left speechless. She looks back at him. thinking that would shut him up but it didn't.

" You could just find another job "

" Ughh... isnt this shit over?! " She tried not to muse a little louder, still keeping in mind the regulations when inside the library

" No "

she huffed in silence. Her grip on the pen was so strong, Gintoki could see the crack forming on its side.

Tsukuyo unknowingly slams her pen on the table causing it to finally break into half. Gintoki startles at little. Looking at her while she gathers up her things.

" Sit down, we're not finished yet "

She only gave a sarcastic laugh before leaving her homeroom teacher behind uncertain .

* * *

" ughhh! " A man leaning on a bar stool slams his mug on the bar table earning an irritated look from the owner of the restaurant

" Hey, if you're making a mess, get out! " the owner verbalize as she wipes clean a newly washed plate on the counter

" I'am not " He grumbles as he gulps down his second sake of the evening

" School's stressing you out? " The blonde woman quirked a brow as she set aside the plate and joined the man on the stool beside him.

" You bet'yah " He raised his head. He turns his stool towards the whole view of the place. Old but still going. A little family restaurant inside the crowded town full  
of newly renovated high class restaurants. He sees that there are less costumers coming in and out of the place but the ambiance of home was still there.

" Hey Ikumatsu " He rolls his eyeballs towards the lady beside him who was about to drink her cup of sake

" hmmm? "

" Why don't you go back to your place? You seem rich to be staying in this place "

The woman backhanded him while staring daggers at his face. He raised his hands for protection

" Just sayin... "

" shouldn't you be worrying about your student rather than my life? " Finally taking up the sake in her hands. She sees him scratching his nape ferociously

" You don't understand , that kid's a pain in the ass.. "

" Maybe you just offended her.. a little too much "

The man eyes her. Searching if she just made it out of sarcasm but its not.

" tsk... I mean thats the only occupation she.. has "

" She could just find another job you know ... but she thinks I offended her on that " He handed her his cup, trying to milk some sake out of her but she just pushes the cup away. declining the poor man's plea

" You should go home Gintoki. It's bad for a teacher to drink while it's still the middle of the week " She gathers up their drinks at went back to the kitchen, throwing the unneeded things away. When she got back to check up on him he was gone, leaving the money for the sake  
on the counter

* * *

The morning strides in signaling a new beginning of a school day. Tsukuyo was leaning against her chair, trying to recite in her mind some english literature that  
might can in handy in their test when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

looking up from her shoulder to the form beside her, the form displays a friendly smile beaming towards her

" Good Morning Tsukky " Kagura greeted followed by a wave of her hand to the seated blonde

" What is it Kagura? " She questions, putting down her book on the top of her desk beside her other review papers

" seems like you've been studying hard Tsukky-aru " She eyes some of her paper scratches on her table before laying back her field of vision towards the blonde

" ah yeah "

" Oh yeah ! Uhmm... Tsukyy.. since it early and ol, can you come with me for a bit? " She tugs on Tsukuyo's shirt trying to pursued her to come

Living no room for disagreement,  
Tsukyo followed Kagura on her way to the school's rooftop. Beyond the door she saw the girls chit chattering with one another. Their voices died down when they saw Tsukuyo behind Kagura striding towards their direction

Shimura was the first to raise her hand for acknowledgement.  
" Tsukuyo-san! "

Landing just a few inches away from the other girls, Kagura turned to her back facing Tsukuyo once again. Her glasses falling a little bit low on her nose bridge while the wind blew some of her vermillion hair with the breeze

" Uhm.. Tsukky you see we Kinda want to say sorry for what happened the other day.. " Kagura trailed but Otae quickly added gesture of self-condematory

Walking just by the front of Kagura she bowed her head towards Tsukuyo which made her surprised .

" you don't really.. " Otae cutts her off, shaking her had in disapproval. Just before Tsukuyo could continue , Kagura drags Kyuubei out and Catherine from the back of the group, Pushing them Beside Otae. Seeing Otae eyeing them intently , as if on cue Kyuubei followed suit in bowing her head towards Tsukuyo showing penitential but Catherine just crossed her hands over her chest not bothering to utter any contrite . Kagura out of annoyance, knees Catherine at the back of her legs causing her to groan and to lean a little lower. Holding the back of her knee, her animosity got the best of her

" What the fuck-" She discontinued her nag when she saw the stares her friends gave her. She could even feel Tama-chan disappointment in her as she lowers her head, avoiding seeing eye to eye. Sighing in defeat she raised her hand in front of Tsukuyo, signaling truce but her face says the exact opposite of her action. Contorted and full of pride

" Look, Im sorry ol'ryt " Turning her face towards her side not bothering to give a glance on the blonde. Feeling her hand still handless by the other she immediately looks at her. Eyeing any sarcasm that could be written on her face but was not

" Don't bother, its okay " Tsukuyo retorted , pushing Catherine's hand back before turning her back towards them. Forwarding her way towards the slightly open door to go back to class and gather up her things on her messy un attended table

" so this means you'll join us for group studying? " Kagura uttered with a hopeful tone. luckily, Tsukuyo turned and gave them a half smile just before the first bell rang signaling the start of the first class

It's been three days since Tsukuyo started hanging out with her new circle of friends. Every afternoon, Kagura would drag her out of school to come with them to their usual cafe spot in the down town district to study for their upcoming exams.

Tsukuyo sips her iced Latte, scribbling some equations on paper as she steal glances on the people in front of her. On the outside tables of the cafe, the Gintama girls encircled themselves on the wooden table. Books were left forgotten and scattered on the table as the girls only took their time to gossip around.  
Tsukuyo can see the flushed face Kagura was making when Otae started teasing her about a certain boy she frequently brawl with.

" stop it anego! " Kagura tried to stop the tickling Otae gives to her. Blocking her fingers with her palms as she attempts to delight her. Tsukuyo was the only one left focusing on her studies, though some parts were unexplainable to her and to her companions she tried to focus harder but cant squeeze any. It was always like this, whenever one will not get to answer the question, one will falter and goes the other until she was the one left doing the struggle.

" Stop teasing the Kid, Otae.. if anyone would be interested  
, it should be your love live " Catherine aforementioned which made the group muted. Even Tsukuyo halted with her thing to look at the flustered Otae in front of her. Fidgeting with dear life

" What do you mean? If you're talking about that Gorilla- " She was cut off when Kagura and Catherine gave her the all knowing smirk. Kyuubei was left shaking her head in disagreement while Tama only ate her screws for snacks.

" Yeah anego, tell us! " Kagura trailed her eyes to Tsukuyo who quirk a questionable eyebrow with her stare

" Since, Tsukky is New, I think she should know what Happened between you and Gin-chan " She continues but made Both Otae and Tsukuyo agape in consternation. Placing her ice cold drink down Tsukuyo looks forward for Otae's response which she never answered

" What do you mean? Past is past Kagura.. and it's nothing to be proud of really ... " Her town died down at the last words but Tsukuyo knows better. Rather than asking for more information she quickly went back to her scribbling when she felt Otae wasn't ready for the whole story to tell. She knows privacy when one needs it.

Sighing when the third equation wasn't for her extent of knowledge, she puts down her pen and tried to focus her mind towards the teasing girls. It was nice, twirling her loose her from her messy bun, she smiled unknowingly towards them. This atmosphere was new but was nice. Never did she thought that she could live a moment where relaxing was a must and was with people whom sees her for what she is. It was only the span three days but she felt that it was one of those moments she could always relive when she gets old. Though Catherine was still warming up to her presence, she still could feel that she was trying to approach her with what she can. She remember yesterday when she forgot her notes on History, Catherine tosses her notes to her. Not even bothering if she would accept it or not, but she did and was thankful for it because a seat work was held right after some brief discussion. At the end of the day the two woman had started a little conversation, though it was still full of sarcasm and insults but she felt happy that this was a thing she and Catherine know how to bond

Taking another sip from her iced drink she looks at her digital watch and saw that it was thirty minutes early before her tutoring end. It's been three days since she hadn't attend their session at the library but she couldn't care less. Remembering what happened last time. Hearing the laughter that uproar in the midst of the atmosphere, she leans in her palm and saw Kagura's two fingers inside Catherine's nose, Ranting about how she will always be the queen of Gintama high and not some old woman dress in a sailor suit.

At that very moment, A teacher was left alone inside the library he has been going for the past few days to tutor someone who never shows up on their meeting. Looking sideways, He concludes that he was the only one left inside the library, even the Librarian left early, giving him the keys if ever he wants to close up the library already. He should have known she will never come.

ruffling his silver hair, he looks up to his watch to the grandfather clock set on the side of the library. School was over and so was his supposed tutoring time. Gathering his text books and some test questionnaire he seriously made for this day, he eased himself up before smashing his hands on the table top

" Damn it! Should have never gone anyway! " Pushing the things inside his bag, he went to the exit door and locked the library for the whole weekend

Kyuubei, tama , Catherine and Otae separated just outside the Train station with Kagura and Tsukuyo.  
Going up to the station with their card in their hand, Kagura tugs on Tsukuyo's skirt just before both of them entered the back she saw kagura tapping her chin

" What is it? " She questions while  
leaning in the opposite door of the train. It wasn't much crowded as much as they expected because it was the last day of the week, signaling two days off. Kagura brought down her hands and grabs the nearest pole on her side, just beside the plastic chairs.

" Tsukky, before i Forgot, i need to give you something"

thinking to herself, she couldn't remember anything that Kagura should gave back to her. Giving her a questioning look, Kagura Continued as she sways a little by the trains fast speed

" Can you.. uhmm.. Go with me to my house? I forgot it there soo... "

" Well, i don't really remember anything particular so... It's really okay if - " Cutting herself off as she sees kagura shaking her head she went silent as Kagura  
moves her mouth to respond

" my mom always told me that I should give back things that doesn't belong to me , so pleeeeassse? "

Feeling defeat by Kagura's puppy dog plea , she responded with a heavy sigh and nod.

* * *

Looking around the place, Tsukuyo took notice of The house's surrounding . It was a little house in the neighborhood with two floors. Little designs where implemented. A door opening to a little hall which leads to the center of the house, the living room. On the further right a wooden staircase was place leading up to the second floor. Beside the staircase, a wall with a door shows a little bathroom for convenience. fluffing herself on the old sofa. her eyes soars on the back of the sofa which leads to a little kitchen counter on the middle. With some oven on the side of the sink. Some drawers were attached just above it. Drawing herself back forward, she sees a simple twenty four inch television complementing the red sofa , that was placed on the wall. Kagura left her a while to go to her room to get the stuff she needed to give back to Tsukuyo, giving her permission to entertain herself with anything she could sight. Straightening herself up, Tsukuyo eye's the frames that was put up on the table beside the Television. Getting to her feet she see's a picture of a woman with long ash brown hair smiling meekly. Seeing she resembles Kagura a little, she concludes that she's her Mother. Looking pass it was a second picture but was much bigger, It was kagura with two older people. Both was wearing cheongsam , The other with a light vermilion hair close to Kagura and the other much older had black hair that was beside Kagura and her mother. Placing her fingers to touch the frame , she smiled a little seeing how Happy Kagura was and how little she was in that picture. Sighing, she was about to get back to the sofa, hearing Kagura rumbling steps upstairs when a picture stole her focus. Blinking twice as if trying to rid herself of the truth , she went back to the picture beside the others. Holding it up. She see's another picture were Kagura was a little younger, wearing a middle schooler uniform. Posing a peace sign as she was elevated at the back of the man. Her other hand, around the other guy's neck. She scans it as a candid shot as the guy was caught shock at the spring of movement. A piggy back ride , unknown by the pig . It bothered her how close they were. How little she was when she thinks " he has abused her " .. Feeling anger when she thinks of harassment, She didn't notice the front door to flung open, revealing the exact same guy as portrayed on the picture. Though this time his facial expression was a little irritated than mused. Both stood still glaring one another. Crimson to periwinkle. Just by cue, Kagura jump  
off the scene, causing both to startle making Tsukuyo drop the frame she was holding on the wooden floor. Try as she might to get it, it drops straight to the hard pavement causing a sound of scattered glass to envelope the place

" Oh shit ! " She cuss leaning in forward gathering the broken pieces when a hand stopped her from moving further. Looking beside her, towering her was her Homeroom teacher. Hand wrapped on her wrist as he calls Kagura for some broom and dusk pan to clean the mess up.

" You're such a pain in the ass " He utters as he drags her towards the couch. Tsukuyo tries to bicker when he pushes her down to sit. Sighing heavily, she was about to speak when Gintoki once again cuts her off and went inside the kitchen where Kagura was finding the broom and dusk fan on a little storage room just below the sink . Both came rushing back. Kagura , with the broom and dusk pan was the one who cleaned the floor and Gintoki , whom has a bright white box in his hand, returned to his earlier position, In front of her. Settling himself beside her. He lifts up the box on his lap. Curiously, Tsukuyo eyes the box then stops to face him Eye to eye. She could see the bothered look he was giving her but in return she gives the disgusted look she felt when she saw the picture earlier

" What? " She spat, glaring back at him

" Hand " He demands more than questioning but before she could ask why, he grabs it from her side to level with his chest. Examining it before letting his other hand to linger open the box and gather some medical alcohol to pour it with

" You jerk- ouch! " She tried to pull back her hand but his hold was firm on her. When she flinched again, he smirked. ' sadistic bastard ' . Looking towards her hand, she saw some blisters that Gintoki was cleaning with a cotton before putting some band aid above it. Finishing after the second band aid, He lets go of her hand, Letting it fall on the couch. Glancing an angry glare at her before he grabs his stuff where it was left unattended and went his way back upstairs

" I'll be upstairs when you need me " He said to no one, Disappearing upstairs. Tsukuyo heard a door close before she let her vision fall to Kagura who just finished Cleaning up.

" Hey Kagura " She trailed, making the Girl fall her sight to hers.

" Hmm? "

" Why is that bastard here?! Is he harassing you?! " Trying to not sound a little louder but with distinct tone, she continued

" What the hell is he-"

" Yep sometimes " Kagura answered before getting up and going straight to the trash can beside the door. The answer rattled through Tsukuyo's ear causing her to infuriate

" What?! Then just get out of here! He's a pedo ! I cant let you stay here for the sake- "

" I cant " She states as she dusted her arms.

" Huh? " Tsukuyo felt dumbfounded while Kagura slouch beside her on the couch

" Why would I get out of here? It's my house "

" So that guy's black mailing you?! He is! Isn't he?! WE SHOULD CALL THE POLICE! He's holding you hostage isn't it? God that perv! " Her ranting stopped when she heard Kagura burst out  
laughing, turning her head in to confusion

" If i call the police, My dad's gonna sent me back to China.. I'd rather lived with him rather than my rotting father - " Tsukuo stops her from talking. Her face contorted into great loss. Just then, Kagura got the picture Tsukuyo was depicting

" wait.. don't tell me- Oh my! You didn't know he was my uncle aru?! "

Tsukuyo only shook her head. Feeling stupid for thinking malicious things towards them for almost her whole stay in school

" eh.. if that's the case.. I'm sorry to think that... "

" nah, it's all good " Kagura waves her hand back and forth as if to assure her she understands

" it was my fault for not telling, though it's really not a secret that we're related " Kagura closes her eyes and nods to herself  
" I know that my beauty is far greater than him, that's why he doesn't look as good as me aru " She concludes before Getting up and getting the bento box that was placed beside the picture frames earlier

" Here , well you forgot it when you left us the other day.. remember? Though i ate what was inside ... " She trailed as she scratches the back of her head. She blushed as she eyes Tsukuyo a little

" oh... so this was it? "

Kagura nodded in response. Tsukuyo stood up and gathers her things,  
looking at the picture with no frame on the top of the coffee table , she utters a vague sorry towards Kagura. Bowing in sincerity.

" It's okay.. nothing to  
be sorry about. Gin-chan could replace it by tomorrow though... " Tsukuyo sighed while looking at Kagura's sheepish smile flustered on her face

" But you know... this past few days, He's been rather late going home lately. Sometimes he gets home by the time I'm finished with dinner ... " Kagura's face fell into deep thought.

" really? " Tsukuyo asked and earned a nod by the girl infront of her

" At first i thought, he has a girlfriend but he doesnt smell like a woman at all... and he's unlikely to have a girlfriend with that attitude of his " It was the first for Kagura  
to hear Tsukuyo laugh a little after the incident. Seeing this as an  
opening to hear her laugh more she continued. Placing both her fingers on the either side of her eye line she stressed it and made a cocky mime of Gintokis dead-fish look.

" yah, no girl's gonna be interested in that ugly face " She smirks, pinching Kagura's cheeks causing her to shriek a little

" But still, This week was the first for him to go straight late at home,  
though today he was a little early.. Maybe he Got stood up? What yah think aru? " pulling herself out if thought she eyes Tsukuyo giving back the same deep though face she had

" maybe "

* * *

Tsukuyo walks her way under the night sky. She felt the breeze brace against her skin but she walks dauntlessly on the dark pavement she was heading. They had a quite laugh back at the Sakata residence, taking it to herself that before entering a house she should first eye the name plate outside. She was already walking five minutes away from the residence when she felt the chill in the air increased. Feeling her back starting to quiver, she let loose of her messy bun to protect her nape from freezing to death. Letting her darker blonde hair under the dim sky , flew against her shoulder. Looking down, she smiled as she thank god for making her wear high socks for today. She grabs her phone from her skirt's inner pocket, she looks up to her old phone seeing it was a five minutes after nine in the evening and still no ranting messages from her sister, Hinowa.

Just when she was about to take another step, she felt footsteps following behind behind her. Remembering that she was the only one who was walking on the alley, she made her pace a little faster. Feeling that the other made the same way she did , she stopped.  
Trying to look back against her shoulder, she saw black and assumed that the man was wearing a black hoodie. Breathing heavily, she made her stance. On the  
count of three she paced on the dark corner she saw two blocks away. Never minding to look back. Her plan for now is to hide somewhere and think for another plan to make.

The man behind her saw how she skedaddle out of his reach. Fixing the nike cap above his head that was covered by his black hoodie, he pulled his two hands away from inside the hoodie's front pocket to ready his stance. He was about to run when a hand stopped him by the shoulder

" What the fuc-" Just before he could turn to see the other holding him down, a fist planted square right through his face causing him to flew against the the concrete wall near the post where the force of the launch lead him to a blackout.

Tsukuyo was leaning against the corner where she went hiding. Heaving deep as she composes her self for an attack. Grabbing her satchel to smack it square on the pervert , She felt footsteps coming her way. She focused her hearing on the foots steps. By the second she felt it grow closer and closer she Looks up and saw the Post lamp that casting shadows on the ground. Seeing that a form was coming extremely close, She swayed her bag to the side forming to smack the person following her. the force she puts in was much greater that when she jumps off from the dark to light, the man that was hit square in the face groaned loudly as he tried to compose himself from the bang

" Shit! "

Looking down on the crouching man in front of her, she saw silver

" What the hell?! You're the damn pervert!? " She accused grabbing him by the hair, causing him to hiss in pain

" ow.. oww... stop it" He wined, hand still on his face

" What the fuck's wrong with yah?! " She screamed, hand still curled under his mane. Grabbing her wrist, she felt the pressure that he was forcing. Making the simulation of blood in her wrist stop and Trying to let him go of  
her grip

" darn it.. oww- let. it. go. " Gintoki's face came to view as he saw a furious Tsukuyo in front of his slouching form from her grip.

" Darn it woman! I'm not the one who was following you! He is! " Pointing his index finger on the man slammed against the concrete wall. Just by then, her grip loosened and once again he was towering her. Still smudging his face from the bruise he got from the bag. Tsukuyo only sighed in relief seeing the man was already knocked out , thanks to the grumpy man in front of her

" what do you want? "

Gintoki stopped from his groaning when his faced showed dumbfound towards Tsukuyo, though the vibe was quite irritating for Tsukuyo's side

" are you that oblivious ?! If i wasn't here what could have happened?! " He retorted, anger adding up the redness forming in his face

" I could have protected my self! seeing how red your face turned " She added, leveling her anger with him

He groaned out of frustration .  
" Yeah right , You could have killed  
me with that! "

" I don't care! Darn it, i should be walking miles now but nooooo~ Im here arguing with you .. So once again, what the hell do yah want?! " Her index finger pokes on his chest accusingly. Knowing Gintoki will never win against her accusation, he sighed deeply. Trying to  
compose himself. Still trying to look like a responsible adult in front of his irresponsible student. He wraps his one hand on her index then he led it down, never bothering to let it go. Tsukuyo glared at him as he squeezes his eyes close and open. Glaring his crimson eyes, boring into her soul

Exhaling, he let his mouth move to pronounce the word he never thought he would say to her. Ever. Waiting for him to respond, she tried to tug away her finger away from his grasp but it only made it a lot firm, causing her blush, though she knows that the other doesn't seem to acknowledge the touch

" Im sorry " He utters under his breathe.  
Looking anywhere else but her

" what? " She heard him but much to her surprise, she couldn't believe the words the  
man uttered towards her

" darn it.. I said I'm sorry, About what i said the other day " Looking down he saw he was still holding her finger down and pulled his hand away. Hiding it inside his pockets. Tsukuyo felt the warm from her skin disappear. Taking notice again of the cold  
that the breeze brought in.

" Fine " Turning her heels towards the road, she walk up again never bothering about the man she left out. She needed to get warm, that was what her priority is. Though her fury brought out some heat out of her, it doesn't still made her whole body warm up. Bringing her wrist to view it was already quarter to ten on her watch. It would be another twenty five minutes before she could reach home with a bus but by walk it would took a whole forty.

" Hey! " Gintoki called up, he was 100 meters already away from her. Running towards her side, he saw her shiver a little. She only glares at him before pacing a little faster. Soon it was a battle whom who gets a head of the other. Feeling the sourness in his legs. He halts for a stop. Heaving and panting as Tsukuyo herself gather breath

" Stop Fol- " Her mouth stopped moving when she felt a soft linen brush against the back of her head. Sliding her hands through she noticed a grey cloth dangling from her side. Grabbing the soft stuff she brings it in front. Curling her fingers through the soft scarf she turns her head towards him. He cocks a brow towards her while fixing his hair. It was a first for her to see him without glasses, which she only took notice now. He looks a little younger as he glides his hair with his fingers. Though she could see that there was still redness on his face from earlier. Thanking herself that he wasn't wearing any glasses or else it would add up to her debt.

" Where did you get this? " She lifts up the grey cloth . He only point back to the inside of his coat not bothering to utter sentences.

" I don't need it " She throws it back to him then turns again to walk her way towards the station. Gintoki rolls his eyes as he steps a little closer to Tsukuyo then spread it right in front of her causing her to stop. The scarf flowing around her started to get closer as Gintoki's both hands tugs the sweater back, causing it to land on her neck. She steps a little back, trying not to choke on the action. Just then, She felt Gintoki Encircles the scarf around her then bringing his form beside her. She could feel the little heat that the scarf produces onto her neck, relieving the earlier chill she felt. She breathes deeply, noticing that she could smell his scent engulfed on the scarf,  
looking side ways to see where he was. Marching a little forward making her fall behind a little feet away. She was about to let loose of the scarf when his words put them to stop

" Don't bother, I'll walk you to your stop "  
-

* * *

**Again I'am sorry for those shippers that i offended. **

**I'am still not certain when will I update because it will all be random due to strict schedule in College**

***midterms are coming**


	12. Chapter 12 : Trouble Arises Once Again

**YES PEOPLE! I came back to life.**

**Sorry for being hiatus for a long time.. lol too long though**

**well pesonaly I was thinking in dropping this, because i thought people doesnt like this story to be published.. but i thought of the people**

**who's looking forward for this story and those who have supported and believed in me so it boosted up my motivation :)**

**HOPE MY READERS ARE STILL WITH ME **

**i promise the story will have developments , so without further a do**

**...**

**CHAPTER 12 **

* * *

She stirred , feeling dizziness as she slowly opens her eyes into the horizon

Blur into a slowly focused sight. It was dark. Shadows and glimpses of light were near to zero. Her eyes shows .

She fixes and straightens her neck but she felt a sting on the side. She tried to touch it but to no avail she felt a grip holding both of her arms.

it was firm, as she tried to twist it the grip only worsen. She cried an inaudible sound.

" where the fuck Am I? " She whispers to herself

Her head started to twitch, figuring out what the hell happened. She cant see anything beyond darkness, the only thing that she could make out of guess is the smell of reek that engulfs the place. She tried to wiggle her body to move but to no avail , her feet , body and arms where tied into an old wooden chair.

" How did this happen? " She bits her lips as she tasted her own sweat that keeps streaming down her face.

" Help ! Anyone ?! " In her full husk voice, she shouts into thin air, praying that somebody could hear her plea out of the darkness that bask her disheveled figure. She noticed that she was still in her uniform but the only thing new was that it was worn out and dirty. She could smell herself reek of dirt

As she growl for her final plea, feeling helpless on whats happening with her life, a tear finally escapes her eyes as she bows her head in defeat

" What.. what the hell is hap-ppening" she whimpered , trying to compose herself from her remaining pride

* * *

" okaaa-san! " Seita called out to his Mother that was watching the late night news in their living room

" yes dear? " She looks back to her son that was rushing his way down the wooden stairs

" Uhm, Tsukki-nee.. where is she? She hasn't come back since yesterday ... she promised me she'll buy me the latest issue of jump " He exclaimed as he plumps his way to the sofa's side. Boring a pout to his mother's presence

" really? oh my " Hinowa's eyes grew in bewilderment as she grabs her phone from her Apron pocket. She beeps her phone opened and waited for the cellular data to respond to process. There was no text message still.

" That's unusual for Tsukuyo, she never miss to tell me if she's not going home or not "

* * *

She was pacing back and fort on the rooftop. Face contorted in a worry as she bits her thumb.

The sun was ready to set as she peeks into the school grounds

" Kagura said that this will be the time that perv will be out " She stomps her feet as she comes into a stop. Grabbing her satchel that was leaning from the rooftops railings, she grabs a hem of a clothe that was perfectly folded into sections

" How to hell am I gonna give this back?! " She cusses in frustration , remembering how Gintoki walked her to the bus top and waited for the bus to go, She sinks herself in to the scarf that he lent her that night.

" Why does he even bother lending me this? " She grips the scarf causing it to raffle a little

" If he hadn't been so fucking caring, i wouldn't have a problem! "

She paces back and fort again

" Here! I don't need it! ... no no no, T-t-ay-ky-y-u-o .. oh Fuck no! "

She starts to mumble little sentences that she formed in her head on how will she approach Gintoki in giving back the scarf he lent her. ' fuck the cold breeze '

As she was busy in her own world , The language teaches just gotten out of the school's main building and is now walking towards the school's front gate. Clad in his white lab gown, he turned his heels towards the school building's door

" Oi, hurry up will you " he hollered

Upon hearing Gintoki's tone, Tsukuyo is put out of her misery and rushes her way towards the rooftop's railing. Satisfying her guess that it was indeed the person she was waiting for. She was about to rush down towards the school's ground to give back the scarf she owed when another figure runs towards Gintoki and walks with him side by side

Her lips formed into an O as the two figures discourse with one another.

" Kagura said He's gonna be alone while going home ..." She mumbles, eyes still fixed on the two figure walking until they have disappeared into the streets. She sighs in defeat as she grabs her satchel and put back the scarf to its place earlier. She knew better than to disturb something or someone, and she knows now is not the right time to disturb Gintoki. She left the school fifteen minutes after The two went out. She walks in the opposite direction, mind still engulfed with wonders.

With mind full of doubts she hadn't noticed a black van Following her while she was so absorb with her thoughts.

She stops at an intersection before crossing her way, when the van stops in front of her and grabs her into the inside, Pulling her whole body. She tried to resist with her own power but three men grabs her by the hand and slams her inside the van, Making her drop her satchel on the concrete floor as the van droves off.

* * *

" Gin-Chan! , Tadaima! " Kagura takes off her shoes and fixes it on the shoe cabinet just beside the wall. She entered the living room and saw Gintoki eating cereal on the sala's sofa. Gintoki eyes her for response. Gintoki eye's the clock on the wall and sees that Kagura was late for about an Hour

" Oi, i said 6 oclock right? It's 7 pm already you brat. Don't you know how to count? " Gintoki said in between chewing as Kagura fixes her self beside him, taking the controller and changing the channel to her favorite soap

" Oi I was watching that! " Gintoki spats as he tried to get back the controller from his niece

" You thought me math aru, so No i don't know how to count " Kagura gave a smirk before hopping back to a stand. Controller still in her hands as she twirls her way towards the stairs going straight to her room to change

" Oi, the remote!" Gintoki hollered.

after prepping herself up for bed, she checked her phone for any new messages from their cliques.

One message was from Catherine send as a group message, telling them that she's with her so-called boyfriend now and if it goes well she'll spent the night with him. Kagura exited the message in a matter of seconds not caring if Catherine will get laid or not. Knowing to well, she concludes that Catherine either payed the man to date her or drugged him in the process. She snickered as she imagines Catherine acting all desperate and such.

Going back to her earlier doings, She scans for any new messages. She was about to close her phone when a new message appeared. Clicking the view button, it was from her Aneue,Otae

_From: Aneue_

_To : Queen of Gintama_

_Message :_

_"Hey Kagura-chan, do you have a number of Tsukuyo? I need to ask her a question in Math. I don't really get it so i need to ask for reference._

_Text back Asap (￣▽￣)"_

"Tsukuyo?.. I never really did have Tsukki's number" Her face fell into disappointment. Since Her father bought her the new smart phone, it was a task for her to get everyone's number and text them. It was her pride and joy to communicate with her friends , since in China she has little cliques because she was all training with her brother and father.

" By the way, Tsukki wasn't in class today? Did she met Gin-chan the other day? hmm"

_From: Queen Of Gintama_

_To : Aneue_

_Message :_

_" Gome Aneue but I don't know Tsukki's number (｡-_-｡) "_

After waiting for the message to send, she puts back her phone on her room's drawer and Strides her way out of her room. She dashes into the living room and plopping herself back beside Gintoki who was fast asleep on the sofa while seating. The cereal Bowl was beside him and the Controller is still on his hands as a drool starts to drop from his mouth

"GIN-CHAAAAAN! " Kagura shouted near Gintoki's ear causing him to jump awake. Eyes flattered in deep shock

" What was that for?! " He crankily scratches his unruly mane while staring daggers at his niece who was snickering at his glory

" Well you see, Have you seen Tsukki today? "

" Huh? I thought you guys went on group studies " It was in Gintoki's knowledge that since Tsukuyo started to skip their afternoon tutor, that she has been group studying with Kagura. He stopped bothering her, trusting them that they could pull off the exams in weeks and praying that They'll just pass but not ace the exams since its in the contract that He'll do anything that the winner will

plea if one entered the top five.

Kagura's mouth turned concave, Pouting while exhaling heavily

" Well yes and no, yes we do group studies but since the other day when she said she'll need to talk to you, i never saw her again . Maybe she got sick? Did her parents called you Gin-chan?" Staring intently at her Uncle who only gave her a confused look

" Huh? Talk to me? We didn't talk. I didn't saw her the other day. I was with Shimura the whole afternoon "

" Ehhh? But she said-" Just when Kagura burst into confusion, their telephone rang. Plopping into a stand ,Kagura went to get the wireless phone from the top of the cabinet beside the wall

" Moshi, Who's calling? "

" Uhm, excuse me can I talk to Sakata-san? " A lady's voice was heard at the other line. Somehow the tone was a bit scared and troubled. Kagura, Knowing the tone turned to his Uncle and gave him a glare

" Oi Gin-chan! Did you impregnated this woman?! She's almost at the brink of crying here you bastard! " Kagura yelled, causing Gintoki to gag out of confusion

" What? Who?! Give me that! " Standing and going straight to his niece, Stealing the Phone from Kagura's grasp

" Moshi, Sakata-san speaking who's this? " Kagura was tapping her feet while eavesdropping to his uncles phone call mumbling the words " bastard " and "perv"

" Its Hinowa, I just want to ask if you know where Tsukuyo is? "

" Ha? Uhm no why? Isn't she home? "

" No, she hasn't came back since yesterday, It's unusual for her. If she's not coming home she usually text me but now its different. Im scared " Hinowa's tone was at the edge of crying. She knows something was wrong she could feel it. She glances at the kitchen table were Seita was dozing off , tired of crying and looking for his Tsukki-nee.

Kagura begin to get troubled as his uncle stair intently into thin air. Troubled .

" what did she get into now?! " Gintoki mumbled before bringing the phone down. He was about to get his coat on the center table of their sala when kagura grabs the hem of his upper top white shirt

" Gin-chan, what's happening? "

Gintoki wasn't speaking. He knows that It will only cause Kagura to worry if she'll find out what happened. He tried to walk and get his coat not bothering answering his niece's question but Kagura was determined

" Gin-chan , Tell me! "

Looking at his Niece, He knew it will only delay his time if he's stuck trying to get out of his niece's death grip. He sighed and put either of his hands on his niece's shoulder

" Promise me you'll be mature enough " Kagura, gulp and nodded. Heart trembling in Horror as her face grew in shock

" Oh my god you did impreg-" Gintoki smacks her in the head causing her to bit her tongue " Oi

that hurts! "

" You said you'll be mature! "

" Fine , what is it? " Scratching her head where His uncle had hit her, their atmosphere became serious again

" Tsukuyo... " Gintoki started. Seeing that he got Kagura's undivided attention he continued

" what about her Gin-chan? " Her tone sounded scared as her grip on Gintoki's shirt got tighter

" She...Tsukuyo's Missing "

* * *

She leans her neck back, Her blonde strands flowing down as she looks up to the rooms dark roof. She concludes that's she's in a basement of some sort of worn out building. Seeing how the place looks run down and a couple of leaks from pipes keeps dropping on her. She eyes the broken pipe above her, A single drop hits her temple and drapes itself down to her worn out face.

" Ha.. hahaha..." She laughs herself off as she remembers what happened, She Vividly could remember how the men in the van forcefully tied her hands and grips her hair to make her stay. She screams in agony as the men tried to put her into sleep. Crying for help before consciousness faded her. Now she's in nowhere. She flashed back how dire her life was. Abandoned early, sold into a group, tried to escape her unworthy life. Hinowa was the only one who had believed in her that's why when she Asked Tsukuyo to escape with her she quickly followed. She was her sun, the very heat that can pass through her cold soul, that's why from that day on she promised to protect her. Give her a life but she only fell into darkness again. Scamming and dragging people to steal money, went into a huge debt from the local gangsters that they kept running from ever since, mistaken for a whore when she's only plan on drugging a man.. now this. Tied into an old chair rotting her way to hell

" H-hinowa , i forgot to text her. She's worried sick i could feel it "

She felt like crying but she cant. Not now, not in her death bed not ever so instead she started to laugh it off

" God, you happy now? hahahahaha! What did i ever do to deserve this huh? You hate me that much? Hahahaahahaha- " she stop

midway in cursing and laughing when the doors to her far side opened. Two men Entered and a man in mid forties , his clad in black suit followed. Her eyes flung shut opened. She bit her lips in rage as she remembered the Guy walking towards her

" You lost you sanity already? HAHAHAHAHA " The man laughed at her worn out presence. Scanning her poorly tired figured strap on an old wooden chair. He grabs her by the hair, Making her forced to lay her eyes upon her

" You!" the man only returned with a smug face as his grip tightened on her hair causing her to squirm

" Didn't I tell you? I'll get you for this? HAHAHAHAHAHA "

* * *

Gintoki was waiting inside the local police station near the school he's working at , Face contort , showing seriousness as he taps his feet waiting for the officer to retrieved something from the lost and found. Before he left Kagura, he called Shinpachi to come over and watch Kagura while he was gone. Shinpanchi , given little screen time , grab the opportunity and went straight to the Sakata residency and meeting Gintoki at the front gate

_" Oi, Patsuan! " Gintoki wave as he saw Shinpachi panting towards him_

_" Gin-san, what's this for? What happened? why do i need to watch over Kagura for? "_

_" hold it with the questions, i know you have little screen time but you shouldn't burst out questions like that. No wonder your only an infinite eight at the popularity poll" Gintoki shakes his head in disappointment._

_" Oi! Its not my fault they gave me little scenes! " He pointed accusingly to his homeroom teacher who's fixing his coat and was ready to go_

_" Just stay with Kagura until I get back ok? " With that Gintoki waves off leaving Shinpachi at the front gate of the House. Suddenly the door of the house flung open , showing Kagura standing still and who was near to crying_

_"patchiiiieeeee"_

" Sir? Sir! " The policeman called out to Gintoki who was left dumbfounded with thoughts. Waving for Gintoki to come closer, she showed the retrieved items he was looking for

" The I.D states inside this bag is Tsukuyo and its from Your School" He handed him Tsukuyo's ID which Gintoki inspects in return

" This bag was brought here by a concerned citizen yesterday, We thought someone would claim

it as soon as possible so we just hid it here in the police station " He then handed Gintoki the brown satchel that belongs to one of his students. He inspects it if there was something suspicious inside but to no avail. He kept scanning when his hand hit a soft cloth. Pulling it out it was the grey scarf he let her borrowed the night he walked her to her stop. His face contorted again. Serious as he grips the scarf in his hands" Sir is something the problem? Sir? " seeing that the policeman could sense the aura empowering Gintoki he snaps him out of hid reverie

" Shit " Gintoki Cuss as she dash his way out of the police station, leaving an astonished policeman behind.

* * *

**Please do post reviews for me to know that you guys are still alive and kicking! :)**

**WHAT WILL GINTOKI NOW DO? look forward for the next chapter lovies !**


	13. Chapter 13 : The End and The Beginning

**Happy 1 yr Anniversary Readers! **

**im really sorry for all the delays, sometimes authors blocks**

**happens to me and yep f ... Hahaha **

**anywayy for the supporters and ( readers ) thank you for still being there for me**

**Your reviews / comments are the ones that inspires me to go.**

**Anywaaaaaayyyyyyyyy Here you are.. the storyy**

* * *

He dashes mindlessly along the quite road, Looking sideways at every corner bloc hoping to see a familiar face with a stingy attitude.

His coat was flattering as the cold wind collides with his tired body.

He stops at an intersection, trying to rekindle his memories that got messed up as his mind was on a whirlwind of worry and confusion.

tugging his eyeglasses and putting it hastily inside his Coat pocket, he started to dash again to the street he knows where he could lead him into something.

Seeing the Familiar house, He stops midway as he sees the gate open. Panting, He rushes his way hoping to see the person he's looking for

" Hinowa!" He hollered as the woman, whirled outside the gate, face contorted in determination as she leans her head to the sound of her name

" Sakata-san" she exhales as the man stops by her side panting and sweating heavily, a proof that he ran a ton of miles to get where he is

" I- Ive - been looki-ng..*pants* Looking everywhere, at school, at the coffee shop kagura told me.. even at parks-" He tries to catch his breath as he steady his self up.

" I'm sorry to trouble you Sakata-san, at this time of hour-" She was cut as gintoki waves his hand in disapproval

" No, don't be. She's my student, I'm also responsible for her " Hinowa only bows her head as she grips the hem of her brown coat.

Gintoki on the other hand, handed the things that he recovered from the police station

" That's the only thing I've recovered " Hinowa carefully grabs the bag and settled it on her lap, Inspecting the inside.

" By the way , why are you outside? Dont tell me you'll also look for her? " Gintoki eyes Hinowa curiously as she was so inclined in searching the inside of the bag. Pulling something that she's been hoping to find, she raises the phone towards Gintoki's face

"Found it"

* * *

"Hey Kagura, don't worry knowing Gin-san, I know he'll find her" Shinpachi gives a reassuring smile to Kagura who has been looking outside the window for the pass three hours that have passed

" I'm just worried that Tsukki will be hurt, what if she got kidnapped? Or raped?! " Kagura spoke without minding to give a look at Shinpachi who's gathering some pillows and blankets and settling it on the sala's floor

" Don't think like that Kagura-chan, Believe that Gin-san will find her" Plopping himself up in his makeshift bed he eyes the back of Kagura's head

" Tsukki, She's really a mystery isn't she " Kagura spoke, now turning to look at shinpachi. He nods as he looks up towards the ceiling of the room " Yup, she really is "

* * *

Hearing the engine run as the late night radio serenades the people inside the taxi cab that passed through the city, the two passengers spoke to one another

" Sakata-san, i know you're familiar with what Tsukuyo's work is" Handling him the phone she has been inspecting for the past few minutes " I know that there will be clues that we could find in that phone, personally.. I think her employer knows "

Taking the phone from her hand, Gintoki scans the messages from the source's named "Shit old Baldy" that had a couple of conversation with Tsukuyo about the target costumer and the details about the plan

"So this are the names of the people Tsukuyo has been scamming ? "

" Yes "

" So where are we headed now? There are tons of people listed here, it could last a day or two if we searched for them one by one "

Looking towards Hinowa, He sees she had been holding her tears back for the past hours but she composed herself and instead she beamed him her soft smile of reassurance

" the people there are people who are not to be messed with, we need help" Giving Hinowa a nod, Gintoki turned his head towards the window pane of the cab. Looking pass the street light. Gripping his hand tighter as he pray for Tsukuyo's safety

* * *

She was shaking violently, She was released from the wooden chair she has been stuck for ages, but the ropes that tied her down to the ground still stayed as she felt the cold asphalt that kissed her skin.

Her school uniform did less to cover up her body with heat as the two men in front of her , snickered at her weaken sight.

" what a poor girl " The other man hollered as he eyes Tsukuyo from head to toe

The other man, leaned downwards and grabs Tsukuyo's Scattered hair. She Aches in pain as felt the tight grip on her scalp

" Know who to mess with little girl " his other hand landed on Tsukuyo's Knee as he gave her a look of lust

" the boss just went outside, want to play? HAHA-" He stops as he felt a sticky sensation hit his ugly face.

He felt disgusted as the spit runs down his face. Shaking his hand violently in anger, he smacks Tsukuyo on the face causing her to drop hard on the ground once again. She tried to hide the pain that lingered her body as she gave a smirk towards the two men

" You little bitch! " The man grabs her neck and strangled her on the floor, whilst the other tried to hold him back from Killing their boss's prey.

" Ki-kil ..me - i don't care!" She tried to succumb some of speech as the man strangled her down right towards the cold pavement. She couldnt do any even little as she was hold back by the ropes that hug her limbs

" You bitch ! Im really gonna kill yah! "

" Dude stop! the boss!" The other man tried to hold him back, but he didn't back down. He was pissed to no end as the woman in front of him cries in chokes

* * *

"Hinowa?! What- what are you doing here?!" A woman clad in her Night gown , was left in shock as she lays her eyes on someone she hadnt seen in ages

" I'm happy You still remember me , Roan "

Gintoki eyes the place, it wasnt a surprise for him that Hinowa took him to a place where the night was Alive. Bars, Little put up gambling hubs that engulfs the place. They were in the inner part of the place where he concludes, this is where most of the people who works here , sleeps. It was a little old worn out apartment on the back side of a huge bar. Looking around he sees A stray cat stretches herself up as she lips from

the dumpsters towards the

small street disappearing into the bask dark ally

" Who me might this be? " The woman laid her Eyes on Gintoki who himself returned the favor after coming back to his senses

" This is Tsukuyo's Homeroom Teacher you see" Hinowa Gestures. The woman only Gave Gintoki a small bow

" So then, What brought's you here? Where is the Shinigami Tayuu? You know its dangerous for you to roam places like this! " Roan felt the atmosphere darken at the said question, while Gintoki only questions the way She adresses Tsukuyo in some weird way

" We- we dont know"

* * *

"this man, Ive encounter him once. He was a costumer of my friend , He's known for his ownership of some huge bar inside the city. He's very popular if you talk about small town black markets" Roan, hands them a folder of a printed file of the said man . Gintoki Took it upon himself to Inspects the profile.

" Hiroshi, Huh" looking upwards he eyes Roan who's gathering her stuffs from the small cabinet of the small room at the far end to the right. " How did you get this ?"

Striding towards the two with a suitcase on her hand " We gather information of the people we deal with. To know the things we are getting into "

Gintoki Pulls himself up, determined to find the man in question when Roan halts him in his stance, grabbing the man by the hand, she twirls him to face her " and where do you think you're going?"

" We cant just be chatting here, We need to find her ,According to you this man is some dangerous shit , We need act fast " Gintoki argued as he settles his hands on each side of his coat

" That's why we need this " She opens up her suitcase thats shows 2 caliber pistol and a handy taser.

Roan handed Gintoki the other Gun as she loads her own favorite. The homeroom teacher scans the gun, seeing it as its only been used twice or so. Its black blin texture that shines upon hitting the light encourages him to use it but he halts himself and brought it back inside the case. Putting it back nicely beside the taser

" What gives? " Roan question

" I don't do violence, Im a teacher not a Tax robber "

" A man with dignity " Hinowa added as she giggles

" You idiot, You'll die there if you don't use it! This is serious!"

Looking towards the Suitcase, Gintoki grasp the only thing he himself could allow to use, the black taser

" I'll just sting them with this, I just don't really do guns " He puts the taser inside his pocket as he turns his way towards the door, ready for some kicking

" Just don't be a bother if you die " Roan concludes before turning her gaze towards Hinowa who agreed to stay put mainly because of her situation. She's powerless in this types of things,she knows she'll only drag the team down

" We'll bring her back Hinowa, I promise " Gintoki gives her a reassuring glare before he and roan exits the old apartment in search for Tsukuyo.

* * *

He twist his wrist towards him, seeing that it was already passed two a.m in the morning in his watch. Bending down to keep themselves hidden inside the bushes , He exhales heavily as he felt the fear lingers his skin

" How do you know That this is the place where she is? " He turns his head to the side as Roan kept her stupor , Still she eyes the run down building outside the city in front of them

" It's one of his properties, but he cant run it due to the government's disapproval , It's said this is where he brings the girls he usually rapes"

Gintoki's eyes bulge at hearing the last of the sentence " WHAT?!"

"Shhh you idiot! " Roan , covers Gintoki's mouth while looking towards the two guys that has been guarding the building for the past hours. The two didn't budge, still arguing with one another on who's the more stronger wrestler

" what a sick lucky Bastard " Gintoki Murmurs, earning a menacing glare from his companion " What? "

Roan could only sigh, letting out the frustration she had been handling. Two situations was on the verge of jeopardy right now for her, Tsukuyo's safety and the information of Hinowa's whereabouts. She was one of those people that the sister trusted in their little secret, surprisingly some event happened and jeopardize there built up sanctuary for the past years. Gulping, She knows that consequences that might happen if she failed terribly, Tsukuyo could die and Hinowa-

" Oi! " Put back to reality she eyes, Gintoki who's been looking at her for the past minutes " are we going or not?! " He loudly whispers at her. Looking down Roan could feel the anxiety building up. Counting to three, she readied her self up, she pulled the shell that advances the cartridge into the chamber from the magazine, Hearing it click , She pulled the gun forward, Taking every precision and technique, She eyes the the man she was shooting. Tall, bulk and with a scar on her face , Much like hers but a little bigger. In the count of Three she was ready to shoot

One..

two..

th-

" fuck this! " She was left stunned at her place when Gintoki left her side, Hands in an attacking position , The two man was shock at the sight of the silver haired man as they Pulled their Guns from the gun handler to shoot, But Gintoki beat them with His pace, Pulling the Taser from the Inside of his pocket, He kicked the first guard that claim to attack him first in the Shin, causing him to back down and cried in agony as he grasp for his wing. The Other guy followed, Swinging His gun for a shoot. Pulling the Shell of the gun, He aimed at Gintoki who was Inches in front of him when he felt numb on the toes. Going down, he eyes His legs that had been bleeding red.

Roan jumps out of the bush and followed suit towards Gintoki. Without further a do , Gintoki clicks the button of his taser and tase the Guy in front of him, causing him to Drop His gun on the floor.

Turning towards His back he heard another gun shot. He sees the guy he kicked,

lying on the ground unconscious

" You fucking bastard " The other man, tried to Pull himself Up as he grabs for Roan. He grips her arms with his Huge amount of strength. Roan Hisses in pain But kicked the man on his face causing him to fly Inches away. Gintoki was stunned in place as Roan gathers her gun, and shots the man unconscious

" GO! " Roan shouted causing Gintoki to Jump in thoughts

" But you-" He tried to argue but Roan insist he Finds Tsukuyo as this was their priority , Knowing that the sound of the Gun shots already alarmed the people Inside the building that can cause further damage to Tsukuyo

Breathing He turned towards the Metal door of the run down building, Kicking it Open as he spur inside determined to find his Student

* * *

"Boss! There's a Gun shot heard outside! " A man in his thirties clad, in his black suit alarmed his Boss who's just killed his subordinate that had been playing with his prey, Spitting he turned to the other man that he found of the scene " You keep your hands of my prey or you'll Die just like him " Clicking his tongue, He throws the Gun towards the frightened Guy, as he strides towards Tsukuyo who's helplessly tied on the ground, holding for dear life. Bending Down, He eyes her dirtied face, as he snickered a laugh

" BOSS! " The man hollered again, now earning a glare "What the fuck?!"

" Th-there was a- a gun shot outside! We need to hurry or-"

Frightened to die next he tried his best to deliver his sentence when the door to his back opened, Causing the door to slam right towards his skull living him in faint.

" What the fuck!?" Hiroshi stood as he eyes the man on the other side of the door, Panting and glaring heavily at him

" You- You get yer mitts off that woman "

hearing a familiar voice, She tried to see clearly if she was hearing the right person that has been clouding her mind. Turning her neck towards the door, she tried to see pass through Hiroshi that has been blocking her view. Her vision was blurred and her hearing has weakened as she felt the drug that Hiroshi injected to her system take effect. "Gin.. " She whispered as she tried her hardest to call out.

Hearing her talk, Hiroshi, spat back towards Tsukuyo, causing his anger to arise.

" And what will you do if i did not? HAHAHAHAHAHA "

eyeing his minion, He gave him a go signal, Taking it, Kamo ( the minion ) Took his stance and went straight towards Gintoki.

Gintoki back away as Kamo misses his first punch, He pulls himself down and tried to punch Kamo in the stomach but his resistance was built to fight. He back away his hands and tried to succumb for Kamo's face when Kamo beat him into punching his glory, causing him to fly back and stumble upon the ground. Shaking his head, He spits some blood that had formed in his mouth from the hit. closing His fist in agitation , Gintoki lunge in for a kick

on Kamo's behind knee causing him to wobble in place and lose balance. Seeing he's weak for seconds, Gintoki gave a follow through To the man that was towering him. But Kamo who was now Eye level with Gintoki, swing his hands towards Gintoki's side torso. A sting went through Gintoki Spine but he held still, composing himself as he saw Kamo smirk at his glory, Thinking ahead, He pulls his head back and headbutts the man in front of him causing both of them to distance from one another as the hit impacted them both

Hiroshi could feel the tension that has been building up, Looking towards Tsukuyo's unconscious body, He grips her hair causing her to Hiss in pain " You fucking bitch, You see whats Happening huh?! "

Hearing Tsukuyo hiss

only made Gintoki a lot more furious, breathing, He pulled out his taser from his Pocket and Lunge towards Kamo who's breathing heavily from the attack.

Connecting the Taser on Kamo's skin, He pushed the button and a shock of electricity went out and towards the inside of Kamo's body. Shouting and crying in pain, He fell numb on the ground flat as Gintoki backs away before Kamo could took him with him on his fall

Hearing a loud tud, Hiroshi Took it upon himself and eyed the victor of the fight. Gintoki could only eye in horror as he sees Tsukuyo half lifted from the ground due to Hiroshi's Grip on her Blonde Blood boiled in anger As He runs Towards Hiroshi with all the strength he still has , Full with anger and determination

Seeing Gintoki Lunge, He Threw Tsukuyo on the Side as he himself lunge in for the fight.

" Im gonna Kill you, You asshole! "

Gintoki Lunge in for a Jab but was deflected by Hiroshi's hand

" The day I only allowed Four Guards, and all were stupid " Hiroshi Utters while replying with a round house punch on Gintoki's Cheeks. Unwavering from the hit, Gintoki Swings His Good arm towards Hiroshi but was met by the mans hand blocks. Seeing an Opening on Hiroshi's Torso, Gintoki lifts his Knee , and Knees Him to the torso causing Hiroshi To crouch down, Without a moment of spilling , He grabs Hiroshi's Head that was bend down and Lunge in for another knee that came in successful as the man Fell down to his Knees.

" .her. Again! " Gintoki Exclaimed towards Hiroshi , every word phrased as he gave off a threat, but only earned him a round house kick from the

man, letting his Guard down, he fell on his butt as Hiroshi took His neck and strangled Him on the floor

" HAHAHAHAHAHA you couldn't imagine, How much i already did mr! " Hiroshi Boasted As he continued to grip harder on Gintoki's Neck , Causing him to choke.

Gintoki's inner demon awakened, when he imagined the things he thought Hiroshi did, forcing his Neck and face upwards The pressure from

his larynx lessen as he puts his fingers on Either side of Hiroshi grasp. Nails Digging into flesh as he tried to let loose from the grip.

Feeling alarmed that His grip was loosing , He Puts back His Arms behind and Fisted it up and punched Gintoki several times on the face , With the last punch, He gave it it all and made Gintoki

knocked out for a moment. Seeing He had won, He Wiped off his face off of sweat and went straight towards His Subordinate's gun pocket

Gintoki's senses went back as he felt numb on the floor while his nose bled in fall. turning his neck on the side He breathed heavily as he eyes the side of the building, seeing some metal bars scattered on the floor, He tried to reach in. Every movement of his fingers as his vision continues to blur.

" You boy, Should Have never bothered to my little charade "

Gintoki felt his body tense , He tried to elevate his body but it failed him. It was still too weak to move. Turning His gaze up front He saw Hiroshi striding towards Him. He saw a gun on his hand which he readied.

" More over, To people like us " He Pointed the Gun towards Gintoki Who could only Eye him in anger.

Gintoki's last sight was This mans smirked written all over his Face he he hears a loud thud and splatter of blood in his face and body. Breathing heavily, he felt his Body leave him as he closes his eyes when he felt a pain on his skull

Looking up he saw Roan standing above him. Hand stretched out as she pulled the trigger and beat Hiroshi to it

" Stand up you fool! "

With all his Might he flattered his Eyes open and Tried to stand up, Seeing in front of Him was Hiroshi hissing in Pain as he got Shot on his left arm, causing him

to withdraw the Gun from his Hands

"Tsukuyo!" Roan runs towards the lifeless Tsukuyo on the ground as Gintoki Composes himself up

" You sneeky bitch! " Hiroshi screams in pain as he let his Left arm grasp the Gun in His hands and Point it towards Roan who helds the Unconscious Tsukuyo in His Hands

"DIE! " Was the last word Hiroshi could say when Gintoki smacks him right in the skull with the metal bar in his hands. He could see, blood flowing from Hiroshi's head as he fell flat on the ground bathing in his own flesh and blood.

"Tsukuyo!"

Gintoki hastily dashes towards Roan, and grabs Tsukuyo's body onto him. Checking her pulse, her strains and bruises

" why isnt she waking up?!" Gintoki turns towards Roan, worried as he softly slaps Tsukuyo to wake

" She's drunk in her own drugs, remember the concussion she takes with her? I think That Man drugged her numb"

Standing Up, Gintoki Helds Tsukuyo near his Body, Making her head lean towards his chest "We should go to the Hospital !"

" No! " Roan stops him from his run, Giving a tight grip by the arm

" What do you mean we cant?! She could die! " Gintoki countered, but was left speechless when he Saw she was serious

" Trust me, even Tsukuyo wouldn't forgive you if you did that" She stated as she breathed out her frustration, Gintoki, looking towards Tsukuyo's disheveled presence could only nod as they escaped the ruins of the run down building, living lifeless body around.

* * *

She stirred in bed as the cold pavement left her flesh and was replaced by soft linen that covered her body. Her hand moved as she tried to feel her environment, It was soft, Smooth. She grasp something that pump up her head and it felt like clouds that she imagines in the sky. She irks her eyes and brows , she tried to open her eyes but failed, because the relaxation she felt was too marvelous to end. The cold wind brushed her body as felt heaven lift her body

" i knew it I'm dead" She murmurs as she breathed heavily on the linen that shielded her body. Turning, she felt a presence near her. Lifting her head up, She tried to open her eyes and saw a figure of white. Reaching in as her vision was still at blur , She clasp the figure on her hands, feeling the definition of perfect structure that chiseled the face

" Are you the angel sent to take me? " She asked dreamily and meekly smiles, ready to take on whats ahead of her lifeless life

" HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA "

Hearing the familiar laugh she blinked twice, Many times as her held fell and her Vision became clearer.

" You're too old to believe in angels you know! Hahahahahaa! " Standing up She grasp the linen that has been shielding her body as reality hits her her. She was in a room, and the cloud she felt underneath her was a bed and the white angel that she has been speaking too was no other than her Obnoxious home room teacher , Who i might say was just inches away from her.

Seeing Gintoki clad in his Pajama and a white T Shirt, she desperately crawls backwards towards the head of the bed. Seeing her form she saw herself dress in only a White Tshirt tas looks exactly like the one's her teacher is wearing at the moment. Glancing back in forth so many times , her face bloomed into a shade of red as she grabs the nearest object ( pillow ) and Throws it towards the man In front of her

" what the fuck are ye doing in my room?! YOU PERVERT! " She Screamed on top of her lungs as she throws in another.

removing the soft pillow that has been smack right into him, He glares directly into her face as he replied her with a smirk

" On the contrary, your in my room miss "

Tsukuyo could only sulk underneath the sheets as she screams on the top of her lungs

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**and does the story begins**

**HAHAHAHA 3**

**RnR**

**Happy Anniversary 3**


End file.
